Metroid: Mission Alpha
by changingfavorite
Summary: One mission becomes many when Samus rescues a creature named Alpha, who then joins her on her upcoming missions. Samus and her allies must work to save Alpha's kind from the plot of two vicious villains. Rated K-plus for battles in some episodes. Cover image drawn by me (February 2017).
1. Episode 1: The New Recruit

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 1: The New Recruit

 _Before you start reading this series, there are a few important things I need to say.  
_

 _-I know I probably got a few things wrong in this series. When I started writing it, I didn't know a lot about the Metroid series other than what is in Smash Bros. 64, Melee, and Brawl, and the only Metroid game I had played was part of Super Metroid. That's why I made up so much here._

 _-This series takes place sometime after Metroid Fusion, but everything that changed with Samus is back to normal, and her Gunship has been rebuilt. I'm sorry if that doesn't really make sense...it's just the way I wanted it to be._

 _Anyway, enjoy the stories!_

* * *

In a distant area of outer space, an organization called the Interspace Federation worked to keep peace throughout the galaxy. Several bounty hunters were part of the group and received missions to stop any evil beings that appeared, from the Interspace HQ. The greatest of these hunters was named Samus. Her exceptional physical abilities combined with the abilities of the Power Suit she often wore had seen her through countless missions. She was almost always the one to go on the most important missions.

Samus was in her Gunship, which had landed in front of the Interspace HQ, with her Power Suit stored safely in a capsule. She watched the Communication Machine (CM) where she usually received new missions from HQ. There hadn't been a call in weeks, which was unusual in the enormous galaxy. Finally, however, the CM beeped and the voice of Michael, a knowledgeable HQ leader who gave out missions, was heard. "Samus, we have detected a strange life form reading on the planet Lavolca that we think you should investigate. The planet is volcanic, but has been dormant recently, so there should be no danger of lava."

"I'm on my way," Samus replied, and she followed the CM's map to Lavolca. The volcanoes of the planet were obviously dormant, so it was not hot there, and Samus knew its atmosphere was not hazardous. She came out of her Gunship, leaving her Power Suit behind since it seemed she would need speed more than firepower on this mission. Then, she went into the huge cave of Lavolca.

Samus had a surprisingly easy time navigating through the cave of Lavolca. There were no enemies or hazards in sight. Then, Michael's voice came from the small speaker Samus had taken from the CM: "You're almost there! The life form readings are coming from the next room!"

Samus knew Michael had to be right-she heard a commotion in the room ahead. Carefully pointing her Paralyzer in front of herself, she went into the next room…and was met with an alarming sight. A group of hideous aliens crowded around a terrified, dark grey creature, seemingly threatening it. The creature backed away in fear and yelped when it came to a cliff, where small rocks crumbled and fell many feet into a dark pit.

Samus gasped at this sight and sprang into action. "Hey!" she shouted to get the aliens' attention, then sent a beam of plasma from her Paralyzer that hit them all when they turned around. After regaining their mobility, the aliens ran.

Unfortunately, the creature-which Samus could now see was wolf-like and had red eyes-had lost its footing and was now hanging onto the edge. There was no way Samus could pull it up herself, as the floor was already weak and would probably crumble beneath her. She could use a beam from her Paralyzer, though it would inflict pain on the creature…but that was better than letting it fall to a certain death, she decided. So Samus let out a beam from her Paralyzer that ended just in front of the creature. "Grab onto this!" she told it.

To Samus's surprise, the creature's eyes turned yellow and a faint yellow glow surrounded its body. It grabbed onto the beam, not feeling any pain from the plasma. After Samus had pulled the creature onto safe land, its eyes turned red again and the glow vanished. "You're not a wolf at all!" Samus said, now seeing that the creature had a thin, green, scaly tail, and when it opened its mouth, fangs and a forked tongue could be seen. This creature appeared to be part wolf and part snake! Despite this appearance, though, it seemed not a threat. It approached Samus with gentle, cheerful eyes and a grateful expression.

"The life form reading is smaller now. Did you find where it was coming from?" Michael's voice asked.

"Yes," Samus replied, looking down at the creature as it ran in circles around her, "A group of aliens was endangering a creature. I took care of the aliens and rescued the creature, which looks like a wolf but has characteristics of a snake."

"A creature with traits of wolves and snakes? Bring it here if you can and I'll take a look at it."

"Will do," Samus left the Lavolca cave with the creature following. It had taken a liking to her and had no objections to leaving the planet. Both of them went into the Gunship and headed back to HQ.

After bringing the creature to the main room of the HQ, Samus showed it to Michael, who was a tall man wearing glasses. He looked carefully at the creature, who seemed to recognize him. He petted its head and spoke. "I know this type of creature. This is a Snacanid, an adult male at that. Snacanids are from the planet Venine, which I have been visiting and studying recently. My group named all of them and we developed a device that identifies their DNA so we can tell them apart." He picked up a small device and held it in front of the Snacanid. "This particular one is Alpha, one of the Snacanids I met."

Samus thought of something right then. "If Alpha is native to Venine, why was he on Lavolca, and why were those aliens after him?"

Michael frowned and stood up. "That I don't know. I think our next mission should be to go to Venine and see if we can find answers there. After that the best place to check would be Lavolca. If possible, I think Alpha should come on your future missions. He seems to really like you, after all."

Samus looked down at Alpha, then petted him while he looked very content. "You're right," she said, "I think he would be good company." While she usually preferred to adventure alone, Alpha seemed like the perfect type to help her on her missions. There was something about him that just made her want to have him around.

Back at Lavolca, the aliens who had been threatening Alpha spoke to their leader, who was taller. "Fools!" the leader growled, "How could you have let that Snacanid escape?" His minions and he spoke to one another in their alien language.

"We couldn't help it, Master Greblai!" one alien said, "We had him cornered, but a woman came with a weapon and smacked us with an electric beam! Did that ever sting! We had to run while she got away with the Snacanid."

"We must get that Snacanid back! Prepare to find that woman!" Master Greblai shouted, but then his voice lowered, "Although, if she's who I think she is, we're in real trouble…"

Samus, Alpha, and Michael came outside the HQ where the Gunship was landed while discussing Alpha's abilities. "Alpha has a special ability that will be helpful to you on your missions," Michael said, "He can use the powers of the elements water, thunder, fire, earth, wind, and ice. When he uses this ability, his eye color changes and he becomes immune to and able to wield the element he chooses."

"That explains how he grabbed my Paralyzer's beam without taking damage," Samus replied, "but why didn't he use elemental power to defend himself from the aliens?"

"I can only guess that had no effect on them."

"There's one more thing," Samus said, "Will Alpha recognize me with my Power Suit on?"

"My group did study Snacanids' vision and discovered an interesting fact. Snacanids see in full color and are able to see the aura of any individual they befriend as a pink glow. Alpha should be able to see it beneath your Power Suit. Try it and see."

Samus went into her Gunship and came out a few minutes later with her Power Suit on. At first Alpha looked at her curiously, but then he could see a faint pink glow coming from within the suit. He barked happily and ran to Samus. "You were right!" Samus told Michael.

Later, Samus and Alpha were in the Gunship as it drifted gently through space, with the Power Suit back in its capsule. The two new friends watched the twinkling stars from the window. "Aren't the stars beautiful, Alpha? They shine as brightly as our adventures together and our friendship will!" Samus said. Alpha barked in agreement and licked her, seemingly perfectly happy just to be in this place, with this company, in this moment.

Still, the adventures were only beginning…

(Original story from June 2016)

* * *

 _So, I hope you're enjoying the series so far! I don't own Samus, her Gunship, or anything else from the Metroid games._


	2. Episode 2: A Visit to Venine

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 2: A Visit to Venine

* * *

With suspicions of possible trouble on the planet Venine, Samus flew her Gunship in the proper direction. Her new friend Alpha and HQ leader Michael came along. About halfway into the flight, the CM beeped. Michael looked at the planetary image on its screen. "A distress signal from Venine," he commented, "Looks like we chose just the right time to visit."

The Gunship landed on a rocky terrain below a dark, starry sky. Grey wolf-like creatures scurried around the landscape. Samus in her Power Suit, Michael in his spacesuit from the HQ, and Alpha came out of the ship. "Planet Venine's surface is composed of multiple areas, each of them having its own unique environment," Michael said, "This is the Canyon area, the largest area on the planet. It is in a state of perpetual night and is where the Snacanids live."

A group of Snacanids-21 of them-came running and stopped a few feet ahead. When Alpha saw them, he ran up to them and they ran around barking. "This is Alpha's pack, one of the Snacanid packs my group studied," Michael said, "The darker ones are the males, and the lighter ones are the females." Indeed, the males looked just like Alpha, while the females were medium grey with white markings, pink eyes, and rattlers on their tail tips.

Michael whistled from within his suit, and the Snacanids responded by lining up. "We named all the Snacanids in this pack after letters of the Greek alphabet," Michael said. Then, looking at the Snacanids, he listed their names in order. "Alpha, his brother Beta, his sisters Gamma and Delta, his mother Epsilon and father Zeta, his friend Eta, her sister Theta, her brothers Iota and Kappa, her mother Lambda and father Mu, Nu and Xi, their daughter Omicron and sons Pi and Rho, Sigma and Tau, their son Upsilon and daughters Phi and Chi."

All the Snacanids barked at once as a greeting to Michael and looked at Samus curiously, wondering who she was. "Everyone, this is Samus," Michael told them, "She saved your friend Alpha."

At this, the Snacanids' curiosity changed to gratitude. They all circled around Samus, barking and yipping joyfully, obviously their way of thanking and greeting her. Samus couldn't help but smile at this, though no one else could tell. "It's nice to meet you too," she said.

While Alpha stayed by Samus's side, the other Snacanids moved away and looked over their shoulders. "I think they want to give us a tour," Michael smiled.

"All right," Samus replied, "We can look out for anything strange on the way."

While Samus and Michael followed the Snacanids through the Canyon area, Michael talked about Snacanids. "My group learned quite a few interesting things about Snacanids. For example, they are neither poisonous nor venomous. They use their elemental and physical abilities to catch their prey." Then he continued, "The males do most of the hunting and have dark coloring to camouflage them and thin tails that can be used like whips. The females mostly take care of the young and have light coloring so the young can find them and rattlers to scare away enemies."

Samus looked at the group of Snacanids leading Michael and her. "They sound like fascinating creatures…and they are," she said.

"Yes…I've become quite interested in them and their planet," Michael replied, "Oh, there's one more thing. Each area of Venine has a distinct atmosphere comprised of a mixture of gases. Every area contains oxygen, but some also contain toxic gases. Because Snacanids sometimes traverse these areas in search of food, they are immune to poisonous gas, though there must still be oxygen present for them to survive. Fortunately most of the planets in this galaxy contain oxygen, so we don't need to worry about making a spacesuit for Alpha."

After this, everyone was silent for a while until they saw a somewhat small building. "We built that building to house a machine that would warn us of any trouble on Venine," Michael said, "That's where the distress signal came from." Samus and he went inside the building.

The only object inside the building was a machine very similar to Samus's CM. Samus looked at its screen, seeing a signal on it. "It appears that there's a life form reading on another area of the planet."

"That's strange," Michael said when he saw the screen, "Why does the reading look so…faint and dark? It's coming from the Cave area."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and red light filled the room. "Emergency in the Cave area!" a mechanical voice said.

"That life form must be the cause of this! We have to get to the Cave area!" Samus said. Michael and she rushed outside, where all the Snacanids looked alarmed from all the noise.

"There's trouble in the Cave area," Michael informed the creatures, "Can you lead us there?" Though the Snacanids looked a little afraid, they nodded and led the way.

Samus, Michael, and the 22 Snacanids went to a path and soon came to the Cave area, which was enclosed in an opening on a huge rock formation. It was very dark, with no light from the sun or stars. Fortunately, Samus and Michael's visors helped them to see in the dark while the Snacanids had good night vision. The area was quiet and small creatures scurried by every so often. This place had an ominous, foreboding appearance, but this was only typical for Samus's travels. She remained fearless throughout the walk.

Suddenly, the stillness was broken by a loud screeching sound. The entire cave shook as a huge, dark shadow flew through the air. The Snacanids stepped back and whimpered with fear. Samus pointed her arm cannon at the shadow, preparing for battle. The shadow flew through the room several times, then stopped and floated in front of Samus. Its glowing red eyes tried to stare her down.

For a few moments the group stood in silence, watching the horrific shadow. The pounding of their hearts was the only sound. The Snacanids' slight trembling was the only motion. Then, an eerie voice came from the shadow: "Give me the Snacanids."

"What do you want them for?" Samus demanded.

The voice only grew louder, ignoring her question. "Give me the Snacanids!"

"Not a chance!" Samus stepped in front of the others and fired a few shots at the shadow. It dodged and shot beams from its eyes, which Samus dodged. She fired an Ice Beam at the shadow, freezing it, then shot some missiles at it. Injured, the shadow thawed and lashed out at Samus with one tentacle, grabbing her. She tried to get away, but the grip was too tight.

Alpha was angry. He jumped up and smacked the shadow with his tail, causing it to drop Samus. It looked furiously at Alpha, but before it could attack him, Samus finished it off with a Super Missile. "I will be back!" the shadow shrieked as it disappeared in a burst of darkness.

A short time later, Samus, Michael, and Alpha prepared the board the Gunship. "We'll keep watch over this planet in case that shadow comes back. If it does, stay as far from it as possible," Michael told the Snacanids, "Farewell for now, but we'll be back sometime."

All the Snacanids yipped to say goodbye, but Eta ran up to Michael and whimpered. She wanted to come along, just as Alpha did. "You want to help us, Eta?" Michael said, "All right, you can come along." Eta jumped with joy.

Later, at the HQ, Eta seemed interested in Michael's research. "Eta has easily agreed to help me with my duties and research," Michael said, "In the meantime, the distress signal is gone from Venine. I believe your next mission should be to look for any answers to all this on Lavolca. Oh, by the way…"

He gave Samus a bag. "What's this?" she asked.

"Snacanid food. You're going to need it for Alpha. He's surely hungry after everything he's been through."

Immediately Alpha began jumping at the bag eagerly. "It looks like you're right," Samus chuckled, "Come on, Alpha." The Snacanid barked and followed her back to the Gunship for the next adventure.

(Original story from July 2016)


	3. Episode 3: Lavolca Infiltration

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 3: Lavolca Infiltration

* * *

Having been sent to Lavolca to search for any signs of an evil plot, Samus and Alpha rode toward the planet in the Gunship. Alpha gulped down his Snacanid food while Samus controlled the Gunship. The armored bounty hunter glanced at her new ally, realizing that he was indeed a good friend. Already she felt a strong bond with him, just as he felt toward her. She may not have been able to save her family and many of her past friends from tragedy, but she could make sure that didn't happen to Alpha. So she vowed to herself that she would protect him with all her power.

Michael's voice spoke up from the CM. "Samus, we've discovered some unusual volcanic activity on Lavolca-we think it should be investigated."

"All right, we'll check it out when we get there," Samus replied. Then, looking at Alpha, she said, "Are you ready for our first mission together, Alpha?" The Snacanid, who had just finished drinking his water, yipped in agreement.

Before long, the Gunship landed on Lavolca. Samus and Alpha came out of it and went into the cave. Right away they noticed that lava was flowing and spouting in pools that had previously been dry. "Michael was right. These volcanoes were supposed to stay dormant, but now they're suddenly active. I don't think this is natural. We'd better investigate, but first I'm going to need my Gravity Suit," Samus said. She pushed a button on her arm cannon. Then, her Power Suit changed into the Gravity Suit with a white light. It looked the same as before except it was pink instead of orange.

Samus and Alpha started to move through the cave. They saw nothing out of the ordinary at first, but eventually they came to a wall of lava. "This is definitely suspicious," Samus said, "Someone is trying to keep us out, but with my Gravity Suit and your Fire ability, they won't succeed." Alpha's eyes turned orange and an orange glow surrounded his body, and then Samus and he walked through the lava wall unharmed.

Meanwhile, in his hideout, Master Greblai spoke with a few of his workers, the Greblai race. "Master Greblai, our sensors picked up a reading of two life forms that got past our wall of lava! One is some kind of armored being and the other has been identified as a Snacanid," one Greblai reported.

"I figured they would be coming back," Master Greblai said seriously, "Don't worry, I already know what to do about this."

"Understood, Master. Do you know who the armored being might be?"

"Yes…that is, in fact, the woman you recently encountered, only now in armor that gives her much more power. She is Samus, the so-called great bounty hunter. She's a tough one and must not be underestimated. Now, this is my plan…"

Not far away, Samus and Alpha had traveled beyond the point where they had met only days before. When they came to an area that appeared to be a settlement, they knew enemies may be nearby. "I think we're almost there," Samus told Michael through her speaker, "We have discovered a settlement."

"Indeed, there are life forms all around you. Be careful," Michael replied.

"Understood," Samus said. That was one thing she liked about Michael compared to some other HQ leaders she'd had before-he didn't talk too much on missions and always got right to the point.

Soon, Samus and Alpha came to a large room. They looked inside and saw Master Greblai and his workers, which frightened Alpha somewhat. "It's those aliens!" Samus said softly, "Stay here where it's safer. I'll take care of them." Though Alpha was concerned about Samus's safety, he obeyed and watched her enter the room.

Little did Samus know that the Greblai were already expecting her arrival. When she came into the room, Master Greblai stood from his throne and spoke English. "Ah, Samus…we have been expecting you," he said slyly.

"How do you know my name?" Samus asked, pointing her arm cannon forward.

"Why, I have heard about you, of course. I am Master Greblai, leader of the Greblai race. Where is your Snacanid friend?"

"That's none of your business! If you have any plans to hurt him, you can just forget about it!"

"Catching onto us, are you? Well, we can't have that. Workers, attack!" The Greblai workers followed Master Greblai's command and ran at Samus, swarming around her. Samus had no trouble knocking them away with shots from her arm cannon. However, while she was distracted, one Greblai leapt forward and hit her visor with so much force that it shattered. After another series of shots, the Greblai retreated.

The scales on Master Greblai's body quivered, and an unusual scent filled the air. Samus was unsure what it was, but without her visor, she couldn't avoid breathing it in. As she sent a few more shots at the evil Greblai, she suddenly felt drowsy. She tried to fight it off and continue the battle, but the drowsiness was too great, and everything went blank.

The next thing Samus noticed was warm fur brushing against her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Alpha's friendly face looking down at her. She stood up carefully as her balance steadied-fortunately, the drowsiness had mostly subsided. Samus could tell when she looked around that her Gravity Suit was gone, as well as her Paralyzer, and Alpha and she were in a kind of cell. "Alpha, what happened? Where is my suit?" she asked, but since Alpha couldn't speak, she continued, "The Greblai must have it. I thought they wanted to capture you-how did you get us away from them?"

Alpha picked up a weapon lying on the floor with his teeth and showed it to Samus. It was the Paralyzer! "You used my Paralyzer to stop them? You're a smart boy," Samus petted Alpha's head and took the Paralyzer, and Alpha wagged his tail. "Now we have to find a way out of this cell so we can get my suit back," Samus said.

"Samus, is everything all right? Your location hasn't changed in almost an hour," Michael's voice said just then.

Samus was relieved that the Greblai hadn't found her speaker. "We're fine. There was an unexpected event and my Power Suit was taken, and we're locked in a cell."

"Got it. Before you try to escape, there's a life form coming." Everyone was silent as a Greblai guard walked by, watching Samus and Alpha as he passed them. A few minutes later, Michael said, "Okay, the coast is clear."

"Thanks, Michael. We're going now," Samus said. Immediately after, Alpha had an idea. His eyes turned green and a green glow surrounded his body. Then, vines sprouted through the floor just in front of the cell's bars. They twisted and turned their way to the lock and went into the keyhole like a key, unlocking the door before disappearing back into the dirt. "Good job, Alpha. Now that we're free we can start searching," Samus said.

Samus and Alpha left the cell and went in the direction opposite of where the Greblai guard had gone. Though Samus had much less firepower and fewer abilities without her Power Suit, there were some advantages. This way, she was more agile and could move more quickly and quietly, making it easier to remain unnoticed at times like these. Still, though, she had little defense without the protective suit, making missions more dangerous. Even now, Alpha was there to protect her, but since his abilities were useless against the Greblai, there was not much improvement. Continuing on was the only option; it was dangerous but necessary.

Soon the two of them came to a room that was blocked by another wall of lava. They stopped. "I can't go through that lava without my Gravity Suit," Samus said, worried, "Now what will we do?" Alpha knew the answer to that. He used his Fire ability and his eyes flashed. Then the lava wall parted and flowed out of the way.

Samus was impressed. "I didn't know you could control the elements, along with being able to wield them," she told Alpha, "Your abilities truly are useful!" The two of them started to go into the room, which appeared to be a long hallway, but right then they heard a loud crashing sound from behind them. They gasped and looked back, seeing a large shadow approaching in the distance. Instinctively they started to run, not daring to look back and see just what they were running from…

What is chasing Samus and Alpha? Will Samus find her Power Suit and escape? Find out in episode 4!

(Original story from July-August 2016)


	4. Episode 4: Lavolca Infiltration, Part 2

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 4: Lavolca Infiltration, Part 2

* * *

While infiltrating Lavolca and searching for the stolen Gravity Suit, Samus and Alpha were chased by a mysterious shadow. They ran down the long hall, trying to get away. Alpha was a very fast runner, but fortunately Samus was too and had little trouble keeping up. After a minute, Samus noticed another room and went into it. "Quick, in here!" she told Alpha softly, who also went inside.

The room was quiet, and it seemed that no one else was there. Alpha whimpered. "It's okay, Alpha. We're safe in here," Samus reassured him, but no sooner had she said this than Alpha's eyes widened and he barked in alarm. Samus quickly looked back and saw the same shadow! Its tentacles lashed out at Samus, but she agilely leapt back and out of the way. It was then that she could see that this shadow looked familiar. "It's that shadow we saw on Venine!" she exclaimed.

"Give me the Snacanid," the shadow growled.

"Is that all you can say?" Samus dodged another of its attacks.

"Give me the Snacanid!" the shadow lengthened its tentacles again, sending them throughout the room. Samus gasped and instantly launched herself at Alpha, pushing him away from a tentacle that was about to grab him. However, when she landed, the tentacle wrapped around her leg. Alpha jumped up to attack the shadow and free Samus, but it grabbed him.

"Alpha!" Samus looked back at her struggling friend. She knew there was only one way out of this situation-the Paralyzer. She sent a beam of plasma from it at the shadow, paralyzing it and causing it to loosen its grip. She stood up and Alpha jumped to the ground. "The paralysis won't last long-we have to hurry!" Samus said, and Alpha and she ran back to the hall.

When they were sure they weren't being chased, the two went into another room. "Michael, any life form readings in our area?" Samus said into her speaker.

A moment later, Michael responded. "None, other than yours and Alpha's."

"Good. I have some things to tell you about when we get back to Headquarters, but for now we're still searching for my suit." Then Samus moved on with Alpha.

Samus and Alpha moved quickly and quietly through the cave, fortunately remaining unseen the entire time. Eventually they came to another lava wall, which Alpha took care of with his Fire ability. Then they went into the room, which had low lighting and contained machines and lab materials. "It's…some kind of laboratory," Samus said, looking around at the room's contents.

When Samus came into the next room, which was somewhat brighter, she stopped, and when she saw what was inside, her heart almost did too. A large, strange machine sat in the center of the room, and around it lay several skeletons-wolf-like ones. Alpha yelped and whimpered desolately when he saw them, confirming Samus's suspicions. She grabbed her speaker. "Michael, did you notice any…missing Snacanids when you went to Venine?" she asked, almost too shocked to speak.

"Actually, on our second visit there, my group did notice that several Snacanids from one of the packs had seemingly vanished. We never figured out what happened to them."

"I…I think I've found them…their skeletal remains, anyway."

"What? This is terrible! Do you mean someone is actually trying to kill the Snacanids?" Michael sounded crushed; it was clear that he had bonded with the Snacanids during his research.

"Don't worry, we're going to get to the bottom of this," Samus replied, "We'll find out who has done this and do all we can to prevent any more harm to the Snacanids." Then she went into the next room. Alpha, somewhat comforted by her words, looked sadly at the skeletons one more time before following.

The next room was fully lit and filled with machines. In the center of the room was a capsule with the Gravity Suit inside. "So this is where the Greblai put my suit," Samus said, "It's time to take back what I lost!" She used a beam of plasma from her Paralyzer to break the glass of the capsule. Then she pushed a button on the arm cannon. The suit glowed with a white light, and when it stopped glowing, it covered Samus's entire body as usual. Samus checked the suit's abilities. "Besides the broken visor, everything is still there and working properly," she said to herself, "That's a relief."

Just then, an alarm went off. "Intruders detected!" a mechanical voice said. Samus and Alpha ran back through the room where they had found the skeletons, but in the room that appeared to be a lab, the shadow creature blocked the doorway.

"You are not allowed in here!" the shadow hissed. Unfortunately, it was hard to see it in the dark room, but Samus and Alpha did their best to dodge its attacks. Samus used her Charge Beam, which created some light but was easily avoided by the shadow. When it lengthened its tentacles, Samus and Alpha dodged, causing it to attack and break some of the machines. Samus used an Ice Beam, freezing the shadow, and then Alpha used his Thunder ability to shock the remaining machines, causing them to spark. Samus and Alpha ran out of the room, hearing the explosion once they were a distance away.

Though they weren't sure whether the explosion had defeated the shadow or not, Samus and Alpha kept running. "We need to find a way out of here before someone catches up with us!" Samus said. They soon came to a wall, but Alpha saw another path. He barked to alert Samus and then led her along the path. They kept running, looking out for any Greblai or shadow creatures. Fortunately, they didn't see any, but one Greblai did see them. He ran at them and prepared to attack, but Samus sent shots from her arm cannon. The Greblai dodged them and tried to attack again, but Samus continued to fire at him until he retreated and ran back to Master Greblai's lair. Then Alpha and she continued on.

The Greblai ran to Master Greblai. "Master, I think Samus has escaped!" he exclaimed.

"But that's impossible! She's locked up in a cell!" Master Greblai responded.

"But, I saw her not far from here…unless it was her suit that escaped."

"That suit can't move on its own," Master Greblai said in an irritated tone.

"Well, then maybe it's Samus's ghost roaming the halls!" the Greblai said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Greblai guard spoke up, "I just recently saw Samus in the cell, and she looked very much alive to me! Besides, we weren't trying to kill her, especially with that Snacanid friend of hers paralyzing us!"

"Enough, both of you! With the powers they have, I fear that Samus and the Snacanid could quite possibly have escaped. If they have, our sensors will find them," Master Greblai said. All of them fell silent and went back to their work.

As Samus continued through the cave with Alpha, she wondered about their recent discoveries. Who was the shadow? Did it have any connection with the Greblai? Why were they harming Snacanids? Samus also wondered why they took her suit and locked Alpha and her in a cell without damaging any of them. So many things remained unclear, but Samus decided to push those thoughts aside as she started to come to areas she recognized. She would just have to talk with Michael about those things later.

Before long, Samus and Alpha came to the first lava wall they had encountered. Alpha took care of it with his Fire ability, and soon both of them found the cave's entrance again. They left the cave, but little did they know that the Greblai's sensors detected their presence and their exit…

The two went into the Gunship and Samus spoke to Michael. "We found my suit and made it out of the cave. Preparing to leave Lavolca and return to Headquarters."

"All right. I'll be waiting," Michael said. Then the Gunship lifted off the ground and flew off into space.

Meanwhile, Master Greblai was at work. Though Samus and Alpha had escaped, he-and the shadow creature-had plans for their next encounter. They looked at some mysterious data related to the Power Suit on a machine and smiled evilly…

(Original story from August 2016)


	5. Episode 5: Search for Answers

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 5: Search for Answers

* * *

After escaping from Lavolca, Samus and Alpha came back to HQ, where Samus could have her Power Suit's broken visor fixed and tell Michael about their discoveries. Alpha and she went to the main computer room, where Michael was waiting. He noticed right away that something was different. "Welcome back, Samus and Alpha…what happened to your visor?" he said.

"It was broken during our quest," Samus replied, "I'll have to see Tim about getting it fixed. Then I'll talk to you about what we found." Tim was an HQ leader who knew a lot about technology and who maintained the machines and equipment of the HQ and its members. He was friendly and the most laid-back HQ leader but sometimes was a bit too talkative. Still, Samus could always count on him whenever her suit or her Gunship needed repairs.

While Alpha stayed behind to spend some time with Eta, Samus went to the mechanic room. A man-Tim-was working on a piece of machinery. He saw Samus come in and stood up. "Samus, anything I can do for you?" he asked.

A few minutes later, Michael watched Alpha and Eta chase each other playfully when Samus came in without her Power Suit. "Tim said the broken visor will be a simple repair," she said. She looked at the two Snacanids playing. "Those two certainly are good friends, aren't they?"

"They are," Michael smiled, "Eta has been a great help to me in my research. She's quite intelligent, and with her around I can study Snacanids anytime! Anyway, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right," Samus said, "Alpha and I made some interesting discoveries on Lavolca. We found out that the aliens I rescued Alpha from are known as the Greblai."

"The Greblai? I believe I've heard about them," Michael said, "They are a common Lavolcian species."

"We found the lair of their leader, Master Greblai. He knew me although I had never met him, and he seemed to know about Alpha, too. I believe the Greblai are trying to capture Alpha and are behind the sudden volcanic activity on Lavolca."

"That's very possible."

"That's not all we found. That mysterious shadow we saw on Venine was also on Lavolca and wanted Alpha. We saw it twice after my suit was taken."

"This is all very puzzling," Michael said, "It seems that there are two different species trying to capture the Snacanids. They must be working together, though I don't know what their exact plan is. By the way, how did your visor break, and how did your suit get taken?"

"When I was in Master Greblai's lair, one of the Greblai struck my visor with enough force to shatter it! Then Master Greblai seemed to release a strange scent; whatever it was, it put me to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was locked in a cell with Alpha and without my suit. Somehow the Greblai figured out how to remove the Power Suit."

Michael looked worried. "That's all very troubling. I know your visor is very sturdy, which means the Greblai must possess great strength. Plus, the fact that they managed to remove your Power Suit-something only you should know how to do-means that they must know much about you. Also, I don't know about the chemical Master Greblai must have released to put you to sleep. While I research these species some more, I suggest that you use the Bio-Scanner to make sure there were no harmful effects, just to be safe." Since Michael knew how Samus disliked taking orders, he never ordered her around; he usually made suggestions instead, although Samus always agreed with his ideas anyway.

Also wanting to be safe, Samus agreed and went to the Bio-Scanner room, where another woman was working. She was Carol, another HQ leader. She knew a lot about biology and medicine, and her job was to take care of the other HQ members and the creatures being kept there. Samus liked her because she was the only other female member (besides Eta and some creatures being studied) and for her kind and caring personality. The two of them didn't see each other often, since they were busy with different jobs. "Hello, Samus, what can I do for you?" Carol said with a warm smile.

"I believe I was exposed to an unknown chemical on my latest mission," Samus answered, "Michael suggested that I come here about it."

"All right, let's see…" Carol got up and turned on the Bio-Scanner, which proceeded to make a complete scan of Samus's cellular structure. Then she looked at the scan. "Good news," she said, "The scan shows no unusual chemicals in your body or any harm done. It looks like that chemical was harmless."

"That's good to know," Samus said, "Thanks, Carol." Then she went back to the room where Michael was looking at a computer while Alpha and Eta watched. "Carol said everything was fine," she said, "Have you found anything?"

"Indeed I have," Michael replied, "That shadow we saw on Venine was a Silhouite, a common Lavolcian species. They have the powers of darkness while the Greblai have the powers of light. Both species are the most intelligent of the planet and live in colonies with one leader. Also, both leaders are able to release a chemical that tells the others of their species their location. While it is harmless and has no effect on Greblai or Silhouites, it works like an anesthetic on other species, inducing unconsciousness when inhaled."

"That explains part of what happened. Master Greblai must have planned to have my visor broken so he could use that chemical. That way he could take my Power Suit and trap us with ease."

"That's right, but what I still don't understand is why the Greblai did all that without harming you or Alpha or your Power Suit."

"Alpha used my Paralyzer on them so they wouldn't harm us," Samus looked at her friend, "and he probably agreed to being locked in a cell so he could stay with me." Hearing his name, the male Snacanid, who was lying nearby, looked up.

"Well, Alpha is quite an intelligent creature," Michael gave a nod, "and I know he would do anything to keep you safe. I believe he does like you very much, Samus." Alpha wagged his tail in agreement, and Samus smiled at him. Then Michael continued, "But I found one thing even more astounding. The Silhouites are capable of teleportation, and the Greblai and they apparently frequent Venine. I don't know the reason, but I can guess that they decided to capture Snacanids because they are the most powerful creatures on Venine. Also, the two species are somehow immune to the Snacanids' elemental abilities, making it easier for them to achieve their goal."

"That explains a lot," Samus replied. Noticing that Alpha and Eta looked slightly worried, she went over and petted them, soothing their worry.

"What's more, both the Greblai and the Silhouites traveled to Planet Zebes years ago and met the Chozo race. Whether their relationship was positive or negative remains unclear, but it turns out the Chozo were actually immune to the light powers of the Greblai and the dark powers of the Silhouites! Since you have some Chozo DNA, this may very well explain why they have made little effort to defeat you-you would be unaffected by their powers!"

Samus stood up, looking a bit surprised. "Really? Now I know why they took my Power Suit-so I would be less able to escape and attack. They were wrong about all that, though."

"Yes, many things are starting to make sense now, but a few questions are still unanswered. For now, I'm going to keep researching and watching out for trouble to keep any more harm from happening to the Snacanids…" Michael looked sad for a moment, then continued, "In the meantime, I think Eta could use a change of scenery. Do you think you could maybe bring her with you for a while?"

Samus looked at Eta. "What do you say, Eta?" The female Snacanid barked excitedly in agreement. "That settles it, then," Samus said, "Don't worry, Michael, I'll protect Eta in any way I can."

A short time later, Samus returned to the Gunship with Alpha and Eta and put her Power Suit, with its newly repaired visor, in its capsule. She noticed that the sky outside was getting darker-night was arriving. Alpha and Eta yawned; Alpha went to his bed while Eta made herself comfortable on a spare cushion. "We're all going to adventure together soon, but for now we'll have to wait for our next mission…and get some rest for the night," Samus said. Then she used the Gunship's control center to turn off the lights.

(Original story from September 2016)


	6. Episode 6: Snacanid Mystery

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 6: Snacanid Mystery

* * *

It was nighttime, and Samus, Alpha, and Eta were ready to get some rest before their next mission. "Goodnight, Alpha and Eta," Samus said after turning out the lights, to which the sleepy Snacanids responded with a muffled sound. Soon, all three of them fell asleep.

Eventually, Samus woke to the morning sun shining brilliantly. Something didn't seem right as she sat up, but she wasn't sure why. "Something seems…different," she thought, "I feel shorter, and my tail…wait-my TAIL?!" She looked back in surprise to see she did have a tail, a scaly green one with a yellow rattler on the tip! Samus leapt out of bed and ran over to a mirror, where she got the shock of her life-staring back at her was a female Snacanid! "I've become a Snacanid!" she exclaimed.

Hearing the commotion, Alpha and Eta came into the room. They ran over to Samus in curiosity, making a confused and surprised sound. When Samus turned around, she noticed that she could see a pink glow around Alpha and Eta. Even stranger, she could somehow understand their cries while still being able to speak herself. They were asking her who she was and what happened. "It's me, Samus! Do you know how this happened?" she said. Alpha and Eta shook their heads.

"Maybe Michael will know something about this," Samus said. She tried to grab her Paralyzer, but it was difficult with paws, so she grabbed it with her teeth, which had become fangs. Then Alpha and Eta followed her out of the Gunship and into the HQ. They went to the door of the main room, which was closed. "Michael, are you in there? I need to speak with you," Samus called out, moving her Paralyzer to her tail.

"Just a moment," Michael's voice came from inside the room. The sound of him fumbling with the doorknob was heard, then…the door opened to reveal a male Snacanid wearing glasses!

"Michael! You're a Snacanid too?!" Samus said in surprise.

"Samus? I was about to ask you the same thing!" Michael said, "When I woke up this morning, I was a Snacanid! I have no idea how it happened. I tried to research for a possible answer, but I can't use the computers with these paws."

"The same thing happened to me," Samus replied, "Did you try the library? Maybe one of the books will have an answer."

A short time later, in the library, Michael managed to knock a book titled "Veninian Lore" off a shelf. He turned the pages with his thin tail until he found something. "Aha! 'Snacanid Transformation'!" he said, "According to this, anyone who forms a close enough bond with any Snacanid will eventually transform into one! He or she will gain all the characteristics of a Snacanid but will still have the ability to speak. All this is caused by the power of the Snacanids, and the only way to reverse it is to stay away from them."

"But we can't leave Alpha and Eta! They're so much help to us, and it would be hard for all of us!" Samus said in disbelief. Alpha and Eta whimpered, saying they felt the same concern.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to," Michael replied, "Without hands, we can't use our ships to go to Venine. At the same time, if we stay Snacanids, we can't continue our missions since we can't leave this planet."

"What should we do, then?" Samus inquired.

Michael sighed. "I think for now we should talk to Tim and Carol and see if they have been affected as well. If they are still humans we may have a chance, and either way they may have another idea."

Samus, Michael, Alpha, and Eta walked down the hall toward the mechanic room. "By the way, what do Snacanids eat?" Samus asked.

"Well, they're carnivores for the most part. Their favorite food is the Galamin, a mouse-like Veninian creature. Sometimes they also eat a Veninian fruit called a Snaca fruit to get the vitamins they need."

"Doesn't sound too appetizing. Let's figure all this out before we start craving rodents."

Despite the situation, Michael chuckled lightly and opened the door to the mechanic room. "Tim! Are you in there?" he called out, but no one was there. He opened the door of the nearby medical room. "Carol? That's strange. Neither of them is in their room."

"Let's check out some of the other rooms. Maybe they're taking a break," Samus suggested. They all looked around but found no trace of the other HQ leaders.

"Something is not right here," Michael said nervously, "Tim and Carol never leave the building without telling me. It's as if they just vanished!"

Suddenly, Samus heard a yelp from Alpha and Eta. She looked back, but no one was there. "What happened to Alpha and Eta?!" she said in alarm.

"The same thing that happened to Tim and Carol, I'm afraid," Michael, like Samus, was feeling more uneasy by the minute. This whole event was getting more and more mysterious, with no answers. A moment later, Michael suddenly cried, "Samus, look out!" Samus and he leapt out of the way of a shadowy tentacle. They could see a Silhouite, and it was carrying Alpha and Eta!

"A Silhouite?! Drop them, now!" Samus demanded, pointing her Paralyzer forward.

The Silhouite only tightened its grip on the struggling Snacanids and lashed out with one tentacle, knocking the Paralyzer away from Samus and breaking it. "I will never let them go!" it snarled.

"What have you done with Tim and Carol?" Michael asked angrily.

"I have already taken care of them…"

"How dare you!" Michael leapt at the Silhouite but was hit by a blast of darkness and fell back. Then, the Silhouite grabbed him.

"Michael, no!" Samus cried out. She also leapt at the Silhouite, but it hit her with its free tentacle, sending her flying into the wall. Her right side stung from the impact and her legs felt shaky, but she stood up anyway, ready for a fight.

"Samus!" Michael called out, "You still have your Chozo DNA, so the Silhouite can't do much to you. But as a Snacanid, you can't do much to it either, so your only option is to run. Don't worry about us-just save yourself!"

"But-" Samus started to protest, but at that moment, the Silhouite vanished.

"You will never escape!" the Silhouite's voice echoed despite its absence, and suddenly the HQ began to shake. Pieces of the ceiling were crumbling.

While Samus had few fears, this situation was definitely out of the ordinary for her. She stepped back in fear, then started to run as fast as she could go, which was not much faster than usual since she was already exceptionally swift. _This can't be happening_! she thought. She was unable to do her job, her friends were doomed, and unless she could find an exit, she soon would be too. Samus dodged falling bits of ceiling as she dashed down the hall; she had never been so afraid in all her time as a bounty hunter.

Finally Samus rushed into another room where strangely, all was quiet. Breathing hard, she scanned her surroundings-the room was filled with cages containing various types of creatures. "The species research room," she said to herself, "I've got to get these creatures to safety!" But before she could free a single creature, the HQ began to shake again, this time even harder than before. Samus gasped in surprise and frantically tried to avoid the crumbling ceiling debris. The quaking soon caused the cages to fall. One cage hit Samus, knocking her to the ground. As more cages fell on top of her, she felt the fur of the trembling creatures inside rubbing against her face. "No!" she shouted. She was going to be buried alive…she was doomed…

"No!" Samus shouted again. She sat up…there were no cages, just Alpha and Eta sitting on either side of her. She was in her Gunship, and a human again. Instead of on her bed, she was on the floor; that explained the fall, and the rubbing fur must have been Alpha and Eta's attempts to wake her. Samus petted the Snacanids and sighed in relief. "Thanks for waking me up. That was some dream. I remember Michael telling me that Snacanids eat Galamin and Snaca fruit, but the rest, thankfully, was fantasy."

Seeing that it was morning now, the three of them got up. "Now that that's over with, let's get ready for our next mission," Samus said. Alpha and Eta agreed; they, too, were ready.

(Original story from September 2016)


	7. Episode 7: Electrified!

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 7: Electrified!

* * *

After waiting a few days for another mission, Samus, Alpha, and Eta finally heard a beep from the CM. Samus went over to it. "Samus, I've located a new distress signal," Michael's voice came from the machine, "It appears to be coming from the planetary group Eterna." The picture on the CM changed to show the location of the signal. "There are five planets in the group: Eleterna, Aqueterna, Frozeterna, Consteterna, and Foreterna. The signal is coming from Eleterna, the electric planet."

"Acknowledged. We're on our way now," Samus answered. She got her Power Suit and drove the Gunship to Eterna. It didn't take her long to find Eleterna, a yellowish planet that seemed to have sparks of electricity on its surface. "This must be it," Samus said, "Alpha, Eta, I think you'll need to use your Thunder ability while we're on the planet. It looks treacherous."

Soon, Samus left the Gunship and entered Eleterna. Alpha and Eta followed with their eyes yellow and their bodies glowing yellow. Then, Michael spoke up from Samus's speaker. "A word of caution…something seems different about this planet. The electric currents normally present in its environment seem a bit irregular. Alpha and Eta will be fine as long as they use their Thunder ability, but the electricity may be dangerous to you, even with your Power Suit."

"Great…I'm putting my life on the line again. That's just part of my job," Samus said, though not completely seriously.

"That danger is probably why I'm only picking up a few other life form readings in your area," Michael said, "There must be a signal machine station somewhere on this planet, where the distress signal is coming from. Strangely, I can't locate it, but if you can find it you may be able to find out what's wrong. I advise that you be careful, though, Samus. Your safety is important to us all."

"I know," Samus's tone softened, "We'll try to get this accomplished as quickly as possible. Don't worry about us." Then she turned to Alpha and Eta. "All right, let's look for that station, but watch out for any bursts of electricity." The two Snacanids barked in agreement.

Samus, Alpha, and Eta traversed Eleterna's surface, watching out for both sparks and the station. Before long, they saw movement in the distance. "What was that?" Samus wondered. Alpha and Eta growled softly, sensing something suspicious. "What is it, you two? Should we investigate?" Samus asked. The Snacanids nodded slowly.

Samus trusted Alpha and Eta, so she let them lead her. The three of them raced across the field, until suddenly the Snacanids stopped short. A huge blast of electricity was coming! Alpha and Eta acted quickly, jumping in front of Samus and absorbing the entirety of the blast, protecting her. "Great work," she responded, falling silent when the movement came again. Someone or something was running away in the distance but was too far away to be identified.

"What should we do now?" Samus questioned, mostly to herself. She had a feeling that whoever this was had sent the electric wave at her, and on purpose. It was too dangerous to follow it, but there was no other way to figure out what it was. So, while Alpha and Eta ran after the mysterious figure barking, Samus decided to tell Michael about it. "Michael, we've caught sight of someone or something roaming this planet, but haven't been able to identify it."

"Yes, I do see evidence of a life form-actually two of them-at a moderate distance from you. Their movements have suggested that they're following you but staying a safe distance away," came the reply.

"Just as we thought," Samus replied, "One of them seemed to send an electric wave at us once. I think those two are trying to harm us!"

"Whoever they are, I don't doubt that they are the reason for the distress signal," Michael said, "When you find the station, maybe you'll discover their identity."

"Right." Just then, Alpha and Eta came running. They were whimpering this time. "What's wrong?" Samus asked them. The Snacanids looked at her anxiously, seemingly wanting her to follow them. "All right, lead the way!" she said. Alpha and Eta immediately started running, and Samus followed. Since her Power Suit slowed her down slightly, she couldn't quite keep up with them, but it was still easy enough to follow them.

Samus, Alpha, and Eta kept running through what seemed like endless near-empty terrain. When waves of electricity appeared, Samus knew why Alpha and Eta had wanted her to follow them. Alpha and Eta saw the waves, too. They looked back and barked, as if to say, "Keep running!" Samus wasn't going to protest about that.

Finally, the three of them lost sight of the waves and found a somewhat small building, so they stopped. By now they were panting. Alpha and Eta sat on the ground to rest. None of them noticed two figures running into the building through the back door. "This must be the station," Samus said a few minutes later, and she went inside with Alpha and Eta.

Inside the building, Samus went over to a machine. She pushed a few buttons on it, trying to find out the reason of the distress signal. However, the machine seemed to be going haywire. Its screen changed to static. "Warning! There has been an unauthorized entry!" a mechanical voice said, "Signal has not been authorized!"

Samus knew right away that something was wrong. "That distress signal was a false alarm!" she exclaimed, "Someone has hacked into the system to create it, no doubt aiming to lure us here!"

"How quickly you find things out, Samus," a sly voice said, and Master Greblai and a Silhouite came out of the shadows.

"Master Greblai!"

"And his friend, Master Silhouite," the Silhouite said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Samus said in anger.

"We came to this planet and created that distress signal so you would come here," Master Greblai said, "and we could try something out…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Samus pointed her arm cannon at her enemies, suspicious that they had an evil plan.

"You will find out!" Master Silhouite replied. He lengthened his tentacles at Alpha and Eta, but they dodged. Samus fired at him, but he moved out of the way and sent his tentacles at her. She quickly dodged and shot a few missiles at him. Master Silhouite managed to avoid the missiles and grabbed Alpha and Eta, who yelped.

"Let them go!" Samus prepared to fire a Charge Beam, but at that moment Master Greblai pulled out a small device. An electric beam shot from it at a blinding speed. Samus saw it but had no time to react, and it hit her. For a moment that felt like an eternity, Samus was surrounded in electricity, as if her Power Suit was glowing. Fearing for her safety, Alpha and Eta tried to struggle free to no avail. Somehow, though, despite the shock, Samus slowly managed to fire the Charge Beam. It hit Master Greblai and Master Silhouite, freeing the Snacanids and causing the villains to flee.

Immediately Alpha and Eta ran over to Samus, whimpering with worry. Though she had stopped glowing and they could sense that her life force was still strong, they were still concerned about whether she would be all right. Fortunately, Samus stood back up; the jolt had gone. "I'll be all right, I think," she said, "I guess Master Greblai and Master Silhouite did that so I wouldn't be able to rescue you. They clearly underestimated me again." She pushed a button on the machine to clear the signal, then turned to leave. "Come on, let's find out what our next mission is." Alpha, Eta, and she headed back to the Gunship.

Meanwhile, back on Lavolca, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite had arrived and were talking. "Are you sure the Electrifier is our answer to keeping Samus out of the way?" Master Greblai said, "She got away with the Snacanids anyway!"

"Trust me, this is the answer," Master Silhouite said evilly, "It has not had much effect…yet. She may be fine now, but that will not last. Samus may not notice right now, but she has indeed been…electrified."

(Original story from October 2016)


	8. Episode 8: Aquatic Action

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 8: Aquatic Action

* * *

After exploring Eleterna, Samus, Alpha, and Eta had gone back to the Gunship for further instruction. They had not been there long when the CM beeped again. "You must have solved the trouble on Eleterna," Michael's voice said, "but now I'm picking up a signal that two life forms have appeared on the aquatic planet Aqueterna!"

"They must be Master Greblai and Master Silhouite," Samus said, "We found them at the station on Eleterna. It turns out that they were the ones following us across the planet. They even hacked into the signal system to lure us there!"

"What?!" Michael was alarmed, "The systems are extremely secure! This means that these leaders we are dealing with are dangerously intelligent. I don't know what business they have on Aqueterna, but it doesn't sound good."

"We'll go there now and see what they are up to," Samus replied, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

"Be careful, and good luck."

Samus flew the Gunship to Aqueterna, a blue planet that was clearly mostly aquatic. When Alpha, Eta, and she came onto the planet's surface, they could see that rain was falling from the sky. Except for a few small areas of land, the entire terrain appeared to be underwater. Currently, there was no sign of any other life.

"Aqueterna's environment is in a constant state of rain," Michael's voice said from Samus's speaker, "but since the water evaporates quickly, floods are rare. Most of the landscape is underwater, and so are the native creatures. You'll be fine since you have your suit, and Alpha and Eta can use their Water ability to breathe while under the water."

"Got it," Samus replied, then turned to Alpha and Eta, "I'll need my Gravity Suit so my movements won't be slowed by the water. Are you ready?" Alpha and Eta agreed; their eyes turned blue and a blue glow surrounded their bodies, and Samus changed to the Gravity Suit. Then the three of them went into the water.

After landing, Samus, Alpha, and Eta started to move forward. Soon, Samus stopped for a moment, feeling a little strange. Alpha and Eta noticed and stopped too. "I'm fine," Samus told them, "Let's keep going." So they continued to move. It wasn't long before they saw two familiar villains. Master Greblai and Master Silhouite-both wearing swimming gear-were wandering the planet. "Stop right there!" Samus said, pointing her arm cannon at them.

"Ha, you'll have to catch us first!" Master Greblai said rather confidently. Master Silhouite and he fled, and Samus and the Snacanids gave chase.

The chase continued for a distance, until Samus suddenly stopped again; she had felt something like a zap. Alpha and Eta stopped too and looked at her with concern. "I felt something like…like static electricity," Samus said, "but how could that be? It's strange to find static in this suit." She then realized this was no time to try to figure things out. However, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were already out of sight. "I let them get away," she sighed. She got out her speaker. "Michael, we lost track of our enemies. Do you see where they went?"

"Yes, it looks like they're not too far from you. You'll find them if you keep going straight."

"All right." Samus moved forward with Alpha and Eta. After a few minutes they saw Master Greblai digging in the sand while Master Silhouite watched. _What are they doing_? Samus thought, but she knew she had no time to think about it. She went in front of the villains and pointed her arm cannon at them again.

Master Greblai jumped back, looking frustrated. "You again!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing on this planet, anyway?" Samus demanded.

"Searching for something…but it's none of your business!"

Samus fired at the two villains, but they escaped. "They got away again!" Samus said, determined to catch them. Right now, however, she needed to tell Michael what was going on. "Michael, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were digging in the ground and said they were looking for something! Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"Oh, no…there is only one possibility," came the reply.

That didn't sound good. "And…what is it?" Samus asked.

"They must be looking for Aqueterna's Eternal Orb. Every planet in Eterna has an Eternal Orb buried beneath its surface. It is a round, white gem that contains a tremendous amount of energy. This energy supplies Eterna with the power needed to stay in existence."

"It sounds like a very important gem that must stay where it belongs," Samus said.

"It is," Michael said, "If all five gems are taken, Eterna will fall, and so will every being on its planets!"

"I'll bet the Greblai and the Silhouites are trying to sacrifice countless innocent creatures so they can use the energy for their own evil plans!" Samus said angrily.

"Yes, and since they were on Eleterna, I'd guess they already found its Eternal Orb. They must be stopped before they cause any damage!"

"We'll gladly do it," Samus now had an even more important reason to complete this mission. One thing that always angered her was seeing innocent creatures harmed by evildoers. She was ready to do whatever it would take to keep that from happening in Eterna, so she continued on with Alpha and Eta.

Shortly after, the three of them found Master Greblai and Master Silhouite again. Master Greblai dug for a moment, then stopped-and held up a white, glowing orb while smiling evilly. It was the Eternal Orb! Before he could escape, Samus tackled him. Alpha and Eta watched the two struggling to overcome each other while preparing for battle themselves. "The Eternal Orb belongs right here! Give it up!" Samus said.

"Never!" Master Greblai hissed. Samus managed to grab the orb from him and both of them jumped back, standing across from each other. Master Greblai tried to take the orb back, but Alpha and Eta tackled him. Master Silhouite then tried to grab it, but Samus agilely dodged his tentacles. She aimed some missiles at him, knocking him back, but at that moment, Master Greblai managed to push Alpha and Eta away and got up. Samus turned to battle him, but then she felt another zap, this time stronger than before. It caused her reaction to be delayed. So Master Greblai was able to snatch the Eternal Orb and teleport away with Master Silhouite.

Samus was frustrated with herself. "How could I let them get away with the Eternal Orb?" she said, "…Come on, let's go." Alpha and Eta whimpered as they followed her back to the Gunship. Now they were worried about Samus; they knew she would never just let an enemy get away. Not only had this mission been a failure, but it was also clear that something was not right.

When the three of them were back in the Gunship, Samus went over to the CM. "Did you find Master Greblai and Master Silhouite?" Michael's voice said.

"Michael, I-I'm sorry. They got away with the Eternal Orb."

"Samus, is everything all right?" Michael could tell by the tone of Samus's voice that something was going on. It was unlike her to fail a mission.

"I kept feeling something strange, like static electricity," Samus answered, "We're going to make a brief stop at HQ and have Carol check it out."

"Good idea. We want to be sure you're fine."

Samus smiled weakly beneath her helmet. _That's just like Michael, caring about the welfare of his workers,_ she thought as she started up the Gunship. Even though this was an important mission, she knew going back to HQ was also important right now.

(Original story from October 2016)


	9. Episode 9: Frozen Without Fear

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 9: Frozen Without Fear

* * *

After exploring Aqueterna, Samus, Alpha, and Eta went back to HQ to see why Samus had been feeling strange. They went to see Carol in the Bio-Scanner room. "While we were exploring Aqueterna, I felt something like static electricity several times," Samus said.

"Let's see what it is," Carol said. She turned on the Bio-Scanner, which was able to scan Samus through her Power Suit. When the scan was finished, Carol looked at it, then showed it to Samus. On the scan, a yellow ring was highlighted around Samus's body. "I've found the problem," Carol said, "It looks like there is an abnormally high level of electrical activity in the cells of the highlighted area, in this case in your skin. It appears to be caused by a wave of electricity."

Samus was beginning to figure this out now. "So that's it! On Eleterna, I was struck by a wave from something called an Electrifier. That must have caused this!"

"I've never heard of such a weapon, so I'm going to research it. There's no telling what effects it may have in the future, so please be careful. If it gets worse, I think it would be a good idea to return here, also. I'll tell Michael about what I've found."

Later, while Eta had stayed at the HQ to help Michael again, Samus and Alpha were back in the Gunship. _I hope I'll be able to complete this mission,_ Samus thought, _This might be risky, but it has to be done. Otherwise, Eterna and all its life will die out!_

Then, the CM beeped. "Samus, it looks like Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are now on Frozeterna-no doubt looking for its Eternal Orb," Michael's voice said.

"We'll take care of it," Samus replied. She flew the Gunship to Frozeterna, a pale blue planet that appeared to be covered in snow and ice. When Alpha and she came onto the planet, they saw that it did have a wintry environment with glittering ice formations. A chilly wind blew, but Samus's Power Suit and Alpha's fur helped to protect them from the cold.

Michael's voice came from Samus's speaker then. "Frozeterna is covered in snow and ice, and there is an ice cave a distance away from you. The temperatures are extremely cold, but your suit and Alpha's fur will give you some protection. Alpha's Ice ability may be useful in the iciest areas."

"Master Greblai and Master Silhouite could be anywhere on this planet," Samus said, "We'll have to look around for them." Alpha and she started to move, but before long, she suddenly stopped, feeling unable to move. Alpha saw her move in a trembling motion and was instantly concerned; he knew she wasn't cold. When the feeling subsided, Samus sighed. "It felt like I had no control over my muscles for a minute. It must be an effect of the electricity, but…we have to move on!"

Samus continued on, knowing that even with these difficulties, this mission was extremely important. She was just going to have to do her best-after all, five entire planets were counting on Alpha and her. Though Alpha was still worried about her, he followed. For a while all the two of them saw was snow and ice, until they noticed movement behind an ice formation. "That might be our enemies," Samus said softly, "Follow that motion."

Samus and Alpha ran behind the ice formation, where Master Greblai was digging in the snow while Master Silhouite watched, as expected. Samus fired an Ice Beam at them, but Master Silhouite saw it coming. He went next to Master Greblai and teleported. "Ha! Do you really think you can stop us that easily?" he said. Samus and Alpha looked up and saw that the two villains were now on top of the ice formation.

Samus ignored Master Silhouite and spoke to Alpha. "Alpha, try using your Ice ability." The Snacanid obeyed. His eyes turned light blue and a light blue glow surrounded his body. His eyes flashed, and then the ice formation began to shake. It slowly moved along the ground, throwing Master Greblai off. However, he landed smoothly on the snow, and Master Silhouite floated down to him.

The villains fled, and as Samus and Alpha chased after them, snow began to fall. Before long, the snow fell more heavily-so much so that Samus and Alpha could not see the two villains they were chasing. "We can't find them in this blizzard!" Samus exclaimed, trying to figure out where to go. Alpha and she fought against the freezing gust-by now, even Alpha was beginning to feel the cold. He whimpered with worry. "We have to find shelter!" Samus shouted over the harsh wind, "Michael said there was a cave on this planet, but where is it?"

After a bit more searching, the snowstorm had not died down. Still, Alpha was barely able to see something nearby. He barked and moved toward it. "Do you see the cave?" Samus asked, following him. She stopped where he did and saw a large snow-covered cave through the falling snow. "Good work," she told him, "Let's go in."

Samus and Alpha went inside the cave. In the entrance, the ground was covered in snow. Icicles hung all over the ceiling but seemed to be ready to fall. "This looks dangerous," Samus said, "I'll need to use the Speed Booster to get us through here. I'll be moving at a blinding speed, so you'll want to hang on tight." Alpha knew what she meant. He jumped up onto her back and held onto her shoulders with his front paws. He was somewhat heavy since he was the size of a wolf, but Samus could handle it. "Are you ready?" she asked. Alpha nodded, so Samus activated the Speed Booster and ran.

With the Speed Booster, Samus could run even faster than Alpha. After initially being surprised at this, Alpha soon enjoyed the ride. He watched the scenery zoom past. Icicles fell from the ceiling, but Samus and he were able to escape them. After they got past the icicles, though, the enjoyment ended. Samus tried to stop but, to her horror, her muscles wouldn't respond. She kept running, and a wall of ice was straight ahead! "Alpha, I can't stop!" she exclaimed.

Fortunately, Alpha reacted quickly. He used his Ice ability to move the ice wall out of the way. Soon after, Samus finally skidded to a stop just in front of where the floor was covered in ice, and Alpha jumped onto the ground. "That was a bad time for another episode from the Electrifier," Samus panted. Then she looked at where Alpha and she were now. They were in another area of the cave where the ground was icy and glistening crystals lined the walls.

This new place was stunningly beautiful, but Samus and Alpha didn't have time to admire it. They moved on, trying to keep from slipping on the ice. Alpha was clearly having trouble with this, as his paws moved in a slipping motion beneath him. Soon he lost his balance, landing on his belly. Samus gently pushed him back up, and he looked up at her, wagging his tail. Both of them moved more slowly this time, which helped.

Eventually, Alpha saw something ahead. He forgot to slow down and, as a result, slid forward right into something large and scaly…Master Greblai! Master Silhouite tried to grab Alpha, who yelped and skidded out of the way. Since the Snacanid couldn't move well on the ice, he barely avoided being grabbed.

When Alpha had moved out of firing range, Samus sent a Charge Beam at Master Silhouite. The villain avoided it and tried to grab her, but she leapt out of the way. Just as she was preparing another Charge Beam, Master Greblai took something out of a spot of snow where he had been digging. It was another Eternal Orb! Samus turned her Charge Beam toward him and was about to fire, but at that moment the feeling of paralysis she'd experienced earlier came over her again. She was unable to move while Master Silhouite teleported Master Greblai and himself away. A minute later, Samus was able to release the beam, which hit the wall.

"I can't believe they got away with the Eternal Orb again!" Samus said. Frustrated, she turned to leave, while Alpha followed. They went back to the Gunship; fortunately, there was only a light snowfall now. With all this trouble, it seemed that this mission was much harder than expected. Even despite this, though, Samus was not going to give up. "They got away again, but we'll do our best to catch them," she told Michael through the CM.

"Don't worry, there is still time. Two Eternal Orbs are left," came the reply.

Samus knew that was true, but she couldn't help but feel a little worry. _Carol said I should come back to HQ if I got worse, and there is no telling what future effects I could find,_ she thought, _But I can't afford to take time away from this mission-Eterna is depending on me!_ So she started up the Gunship. "On to the next planet!" she told Alpha, but as the Gunship left Frozeterna, she thought, _I just hope I can make it through this mission…_

(Original story from November 2016)


	10. Episode 10: Constellation Chaos

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 10: Constellation Chaos

* * *

After exploring Frozeterna, Samus and Alpha had returned to the Gunship. Even though Samus was experiencing worse effects from the Electrifier, Alpha and she pressed on. Michael's voice came from the speaker again. "It looks like Master Greblai and Master Silhouite have gone to the stellar planet Consteterna this time." The destination became highlighted on the CM's map.

Samus flew the Gunship to Consteterna, which was a dark blue planet with many bright stars surrounding it. However, before Samus could leave the Gunship upon its landing, she suddenly felt a terrible pain. It was a burning pain deep within her that coursed through her entire body, unlike anything she had ever felt. Alpha noticed that she seemed to be in pain and looked up at her with concern. After a few minutes, the pain faded. "For a minute it felt like something inside me was on fire!" Samus said, "But…we have important work to do. We'll just have to do our best."

After Samus and Alpha exited the Gunship, Michael's voice said, "Consteterna's environment is in a constant state of night, but the stars and moon shine very brightly, so you shouldn't have any trouble navigating. The stars form many different constellations; also, there is a signal station a distance away from you." Indeed, although it was clearly night, the numerous stars and Eterna's moon illuminated the environment. The grass-like plants glittered and the lone path ahead almost seemed to glow. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

When Samus started to move with Alpha, though, something was not right. She saw not one path, but three! "Which path should we take?" she asked. Alpha was concerned again, knowing there was only one path. He went in front of her and barked, trying to show her the way. But Samus still saw three paths…each with Alpha standing on it! Not only that, but everything was a blur. "Please, lead the way," she told Alpha, "I don't know what's going on…"

Samus tried to follow Alpha, who carefully led her straight across the path. The landscape was fairly simple, but somehow her brain perceived it as overwhelming. She tried to ignore it and kept moving, until Master Greblai and Master Silhouite came into view. Alpha growled. Samus recognized them but was feeling strangely confused. "What should we do about this?" she asked herself.

Master Greblai stopped digging for the Eternal Orb and jumped back. "How do you always manage to find us?" he said. Master Silhouite said something, but suddenly, Samus could not understand what he was saying; rather, he seemed to be mumbling. Alpha growled loudly, but Samus only heard a faint grumble. Something was wrong. Her vision was blurred and out of focus, her hearing faded, and her mind in a fog. She felt unusually lost, and she couldn't take it. She began firing randomly, but could not tell where the enemies were. Master Greblai and Master Silhouite dodged a few blasts and fled.

The blasts continued, and Alpha yelped with fright, frantically avoiding them. After one loud yelp, in a flash everything returned to normal. Samus's vision focused, her hearing returned, and her mind cleared. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately lowered her arm cannon. Seeing Alpha trembling, she felt a wave of guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Alpha," she said, "I'm…just not like myself right now." Fortunately, Alpha understood.

As Samus and Alpha moved on again, they looked at the gorgeous scenery. The twinkling, glowing features in the sky and on the ground were mesmerizing. The occasional shooting star added even more effect. It was all so beautiful that the two almost forgot about their troubles…until flashing lights nearby caught their attention. Tiny firefly-like creatures, lights flickering brightly, flew over to them and circled around them. Samus and Alpha watched as the fireflies fluttered in front of them, then moved forward. "I think they want us to follow them," Samus said. So Alpha and she followed the glowing creatures.

Meanwhile, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite came to an area where the ground seemed to glow more brightly. "This may be the place!" Master Silhouite said.

Master Greblai started to dig. "If we find this Eternal Orb, we'll only need one more!" he said, "I just hope Samus doesn't find us. No doubt she'll want to take the orb from us! Except, last time we saw her she was behaving strangely."

"It is all going according to plan," Master Silhouite replied, "Even if Samus does manage to find us again, she will have little hope of stopping us. Soon, there will be no way for her to stop us!"

Suddenly, there was a sound. Creatures native to Consteterna, wanting to protect the Eternal Orb, charged angrily at the two villains. "The native creatures! They want to stop us, too?!" Master Greblai growled.

"Keep digging. I'll take care of them," Master Silhouite said.

Samus and Alpha were still following the fireflies when they heard Michael's voice from the speaker again. "I'm picking up a distress signal from the station! It's not far from you now, just keep following the path. It also appears that Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are causing trouble just past there."

"We're on it," Samus replied. Alpha and she soon saw a building ahead. The fireflies flew around it, so they went inside. Inside the building, an alarm was blaring and a reading showing a fight between numerous life forms showed on the screen of a machine.

Unfortunately, when Samus looked at the machine, things went wrong again. All she could see on the machine was colorful blurs. The loud alarm sounded muffled and faint. Worst of all, confusion again clouded her mind. She suddenly felt lost again, with no idea what to do or where to go. In her confusion, Samus ran right out the open door. Alpha quickly followed, and soon they came to their enemies.

Alpha could see Master Silhouite knocking away the native creatures with his tentacles. But Samus only perceived a commotion, and it made her uneasy. She pointed her arm cannon at the villains, seeing them as two large blobs. "Whoever you are…whatever you are…I know you're up to something!" She then began firing at them, but all her shots missed due to her blurred vision. Still, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite tried to avoid them. All the native creatures ran, while Alpha stayed behind Samus, out of range. He knew that in this state, she had no hope of victory, but there was nothing he could do to help without putting himself in danger.

Without being able to focus, Samus had no idea what, where, or even why she was shooting. All she knew was that there was a potential threat, and it had to be eliminated. Still, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were easily able to evade her missed shots. They started to charge forward. Alpha knew he had to do something, or the environment and its inhabitants could be damaged by the battle. So he used his Wind ability. His eyes turned grey and a grey glow surrounded his body. Then he took a deep breath and blew.

A powerful gust blew across the field, catching everyone but Alpha off guard and stopping them. Samus felt better at that moment and changed her strategy. With much-improved aim she sent missiles at the now clearly visible villains. Master Silhouite flew in front of Master Greblai, who began digging again, and knocked the missiles back. Alpha, in a quick reaction, blew the missiles back again, and they hit Master Silhouite.

Samus shot some Super Missiles, but Master Silhouite managed to dodge them. Then, Master Greblai uncovered the Eternal Orb and held it up. Samus and Alpha ran at him, but then Samus felt the same pain from earlier again and had to stop. Now it was too late; Master Silhouite teleported Master Greblai and himself away with the Eternal Orb. Alpha's face showed sadness as Samus slowly stood up, the pain fading. "Let's go. I think we'll have to make a change of plans," Samus said sadly. Alpha and she walked back across the path with heavy hearts. They had failed yet again. How would they ever complete this mission? How could they save Eterna from ruin with so many complications?

Back inside the Gunship, Samus picked up her speaker. Though she wasn't so confused at the moment, she still didn't feel right. "Michael, we weren't able to catch Master Greblai and Master Silhouite…and I think my condition is worsening," she said, "I haven't been myself at all."

"Samus, I know how important this mission is, but at this point, your health is more important. That's why I'd suggest coming back here and having it checked out," came the reply.

"You're right. I need to be alive and able to focus if I want to save Eterna. But…how will we protect the remaining Eternal Orb?"

"Don't worry. Foreterna is large and difficult to traverse. It would take a lot of searching for our enemies to find its Eternal Orb."

"All right, preparing to return to HQ," Samus replied. _I just hope I can get there without trouble,_ she thought as the Gunship flew off into space.

(Original story from November 2016)


	11. Episode 11: Something Must Be Done!

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 11: Something Must Be Done!

* * *

After traveling on Consteterna, Samus's symptoms of the Electrifier's effects had worsened enough that she knew she could not keep going. Alpha and she finally were going back to HQ to see what should be done.

In the HQ, Michael was in the entrance room when Carol hurried over to him. "I've been doing some research on the Electrifier," she said, "We must get Samus back here right away!"

"Wait-here she comes now," Michael said.

The doors opened, and Samus came in with Alpha. "Hello, Michael and Carol," she said, "We've returned." Fortunately, the confusion she'd been experiencing had eased up enough for her to make it back safely.

Suddenly, Michael saw something strange. Samus's Power Suit appeared to be…glowing faintly. "Samus, you need to remove your Power Suit, now!" he exclaimed.

Since Michael wasn't one to order others around, Samus could tell this was more of an urgent warning. She immediately pushed the button to remove the suit. A moment later, the Power Suit was surrounded in a blast of electricity. When the electricity faded, Samus said, "That could have been deadly if I'd been in the Power Suit. No doubt it was Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's attempt to finish me off!"

"I'll ask Tim to look at it," Michael said, "In the meantime, I think Carol needs to talk with you." Samus agreed, and so Alpha and she followed Carol to the Bio-Scanner room.

Using the Bio-Scanner, Carol made another scan. This time, there was no yellow ring around Samus's body on the scan; instead, there were numerous yellow areas within her body. Carol looked concerned. "It's gotten worse. At first, the electricity was in your skin, causing sensations of static electricity. Then, it moved into your muscles, where it caused a lack of control over them. Now it's in your nerves and is disrupting their signals, causing pain, confusion, and changes in the senses," the last sentence seemed hard for her to say, "If nothing is done in the next few hours, it will move into the vital organs and cause certain death."

Alpha yelped in shock. Samus knelt down to pet him, though she hadn't been expecting that either. "So, what can we do about it?" she asked.

"There is a procedure we can do to remove the excess electricity from your body."

"It's my only choice if I want to live," Samus replied, "Let's do it."

"All right, let me fill you in on the details," Carol answered, "The procedure will be performed by two members of my medical team-one for preparations and one to monitor your vitals-and myself. I will be handling the actual procedure. I will attach you to a machine that absorbs electricity, using four electrodes. The machine will remove electricity from your body until your electrical levels are normal. The procedure itself is simple and shouldn't take long."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know?"

"The only thing you need to do to prepare is wear different clothing," Carol responded, "The electrodes will be placed on your arms and legs, away from any vital spots, and they must be placed on the surface of your skin." Samus knew what Carol meant-the clothing she normally wore covered her arms and legs entirely. "Also, to prevent any discomfort and so you will remain still, you will be asleep during the procedure."

Carol continued, "The risks are very low. If too little electricity is removed, the problem will not be solved, and removing too much could be fatal. But the machine will notify me when your electrical levels are normal, so I'll be sure to stop it at the right time. There is no recovery time except for the time needed to fully awaken."

"All right," Samus replied, "I'll go get ready."

"I'll call two members of the medical team. We'll begin as soon as you're ready."

Samus went back to the Gunship to change her clothing, then came back to the main room, where Alpha, Eta, Michael, Tim, Carol, and two medical team members waited. Alpha and Eta went over to her, whimpering with worry. She petted them to comfort them. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said softly, "This won't take long. I'll be back and doing better before you know it." Then she stood up and followed Carol and the medical team members.

"Good luck, Samus," Michael and Tim said. After Samus had gone into the procedural room, Tim went back to look at the Power Suit. Michael, Alpha, and Eta went to the research room to wait.

In the research room, Alpha paced back and forth while Eta lay on the floor quietly. Both of them seemed concerned. Soon Alpha walked over to Michael and whimpered. Michael patted the Snacanid's head. "Don't worry," he said, "Samus will be all right. She's been through things much more difficult than this before." Alpha looked at him. "Try this," the HQ leader continued, "Instead of thinking about what Samus is going through right now, think about how she'll be able to adventure with you again after this is all over with. Wouldn't that make you happy?" Alpha smiled weakly and nodded.

During the rest of the wait, Alpha thought about what it would be like when Samus was back to normal, and it helped to pass the time. Still, even though the wait was no more than an hour, it felt like it had been hours when Carol finally came in. Everyone looked at her, waiting for the answer. She was smiling. "I'm pleased to announce that the procedure was a success," she said, "Samus handled it quite well, and we were able to remove all the excess electricity from her body. She's awake, so you may see her now."

Alpha and Eta barked excitedly and ran into the procedural room, where Samus was sitting up. Even though the drowsiness had not totally worn off yet, she felt much better-no static electricity, paralysis, pain, confusion, blurred vision, or faded hearing. Finally, her mind was clear again, and she was greeted by two joyful Snacanids who jumped up beside her and licked her. Samus chuckled lightly and gave them a hug. "It's great to see both of you," she said, "I'm glad things are better too. I can't tell you how wonderful it is to feel normal again!"

Later, Samus, Alpha, and Eta went back to the main room, where Michael and Carol were. "How are you doing, Samus?" Michael asked.

"Much better. Thanks to Carol and her team, I'm ready to save the last Eternal Orb!"

"About that," Tim said, coming into the room, "The electric shock damaged your Power Suit pretty badly. I can fix it, but it's going to take some time. Can you carry out your mission without it?"

"I'll have to try," Samus replied, "Even if I won't have my Power Suit, I'll still have my Paralyzer and Alpha-and this time, no complications from the Electrifier!"

"Good luck to both of you," Michael said, "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite have already arrived on Foreterna, but I've been keeping track of their movements-they are still searching, so there is still time. I'll keep watching and researching and will inform you of anything you should know."

"All right. We'll be careful and will do whatever we can," Samus replied. Alpha nodded.

A short time later, Samus was back in the Gunship, in her usual outfit, with Alpha. "Now that I'm back to normal, we can focus more on the mission at hand," she told her ally, "Are you ready, Alpha?" Alpha nodded in agreement, so Samus started to control the Gunship. "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite had a clever, evil plan with the Electrifier, but they again underestimated the Interspace Federation," she said, "This time, we'll be ready for them-and nothing will stand in our way!"

Alpha looked out the window at the stars. Next it was finally time to save Foreterna's Eternal Orb in a real showdown. Even if it was their last chance to protect Eterna, Samus and Alpha knew that the chances were more in their favor this time. And so, with constant determination, they felt new-found confidence as the Gunship flew off to the next adventure.

(Original story from December 2016)


	12. Episode 12: On to the Jungle!

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 12: On to the Jungle!

* * *

After spending some time at HQ to remove the effects of the Electrifier, Samus was ready to move on through her mission. So, even though her Power Suit was not available this time, she went to Foreterna with Alpha to find the last Eternal Orb.

Foreterna was a green planet covered with lush vegetation. When Samus and Alpha stepped onto the planet, they could see that much of Foreterna was a jungle, covered with trees. "Foreterna has an environment like a jungle," Michael's voice said from the speaker, "It contains many trees and plants and is larger than Eterna's other planets, making it more difficult to search. This is why Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are still looking around. There are some unusual creatures and plants in the jungle, so watch out for them. Also, there is a large building-the Foreterna Temple-a distance away from you. It's a mysterious place…I'll let you know when I find out more."

Samus and Alpha went into the jungle. At first, all they saw was plants, but eventually they saw a strange creature a distance away. It resembled a tiger and was as large as one, but it was black with purple stripes and blank red eyes. "Michael, there's a tiger-like creature here," Samus said softly, so the creature wouldn't notice her.

"It must be a Dartiger, a creature native to Foreterna," came the reply, "They have the powers of darkness. They shouldn't be a bother, but I would stay away from them just in case. They usually don't attack foreign creatures unless they or their young are threatened."

Samus and Alpha moved on, avoiding the Dartiger, but soon they saw another one. It roared loudly. "That one looks hostile," Samus said, "Run!" The Dartiger ran at Alpha and her, and they too ran as fast as they could. The Dartiger could run as fast as they could, so they were not getting away. Soon, Samus and Alpha came to a slope and stopped. "Jump!" Samus said, and Alpha and she jumped and slid down the slope. Near the bottom, they jumped again, landing neatly in a small field. The Dartiger looked down from above the slope and then left.

"That was close," Samus said. Alpha and she soon came to another jungle, where there were some tall, flytrap-like plants with long leaves. "What are those plants?" Samus said.

"It's best not to get too close to those plants," Michael's voice said, "They attack anything that moves. They grab their victims with their leaves, and their bite is poisonous."

Samus looked up when she heard a yelp from Alpha. She gasped-one of the plants had grabbed him! She ran at the plant and grabbed Alpha's front paws, trying to free him. The plant snapped at her throat, but she avoided it and pulled. Finally she managed to free Alpha, who jumped onto the ground. Samus hit the plant with a shot from her Paralyzer, stunning it, and then she ran away with Alpha. Soon, however, Alpha stopped, so Samus did too. It seemed that Alpha sensed something ahead. "What's wrong, Alpha?" Samus asked him.

"The area ahead is home to numerous poisonous plants," Michael's voice said, "The air there is highly toxic. Though Alpha could survive there, it would be deadly to you without your Power Suit. I'd suggest heading to your left-there's a safer path there."

"Thanks for letting us know," Samus replied. She led Alpha to her left, where they soon saw Master Greblai and Master Silhouite! Samus sent a beam of plasma from her Paralyzer, but the two villains saw it and dodged.

"Samus? How can you possibly be alive?!" Master Silhouite growled. Master Greblai gave him a look, so he continued, "I mean, how can you possibly have caught up to us?!"

Samus didn't take her eyes off the villains. "Simple," she answered, "You just don't know about the abilities my allies and I have." Without another word, she sent out another beam, this time paralyzing Master Greblai and Master Silhouite. Alpha used his Earth ability to make vines sprout from the ground and entangle his enemies. Just then, however, the ground began to shake as if in an earthquake. Everyone was caught off guard, causing Master Greblai and Master Silhouite to be freed. They quickly fled.

"Michael, what's happening? It's as if Foreterna is shaking!" Samus shouted over the rumbling while Alpha and she tried to keep their balance.

"Eterna's entire environment is becoming unstable!" Michael's voice exclaimed, "It's because of the four missing Eternal Orbs!"

"We'd better hurry and find that last Eternal Orb, then!" Samus said as the rumbling stopped.

In another spot, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were still searching. "So our plan with the Electrifier failed," Master Greblai said, "That Samus is really unpredictable."

"We'll just keep doing our best," Master Silhouite replied, "Here's my plan: the Foreterna Temple is nearby, so let's split up. If you go to the temple and search there, I'll keep Samus and the Snacanid out of the way."

"Agreed," Master Greblai said. He left while Master Silhouite kept an eye out.

Meanwhile, Samus and Alpha went deeper into the jungle. It was quiet in this area-no Dartigers or toxic plants in sight. Alpha, though, sensed something was there. He stopped and listened carefully. Samus stopped too. "I feel like we're being watched," she said softly, "Is that what you sense?" Alpha nodded his head. Just then, Master Silhouite appeared. Samus and Alpha stepped back from him, but when he lengthened his tentacles, they ran away in different directions.

Alpha ran through the jungle alone for a minute, then slowed to a walk. He whimpered as he looked around, realizing Samus wasn't there. Suddenly, Master Silhouite appeared behind him. Alpha yelped and ran again, stopping when he came to a hill next to a river. Master Silhouite caught up and tried to grab the Snacanid, who yelped again and jumped out of the way, but ended up tumbling down the hill. He landed in the river with a SPLASH! and soon surfaced. Now he was in danger again-the river was rapidly sending him toward a waterfall! Alpha yelped when he saw this and swam frantically, but did not move an inch.

Just in time, Samus came to the hill and saw what was going on. "Alpha!" she leapt from the hill, landing neatly on a rock near Alpha. Climbing into the water, she gripped the rock with one hand and Alpha's paw with the other. "Hang on!" she told him. Though Samus and Alpha both held on tight, the current was too strong. Samus slowly lost her grip on the rock, sending both Alpha and her down the river and over the waterfall. They landed in the deep water below with a SPLASH!

Master Silhouite, who had been hiding behind a bush on the hill, turned and left to find Master Greblai. "That should take care of them for a while!" he said to himself.

The water moved much more slowly in the part of the river where Samus and Alpha had landed. After a moment the two of them surfaced for air, then swam to the nearest land. Alpha shook the water from his fur while Samus looked around. There only appeared to be more jungle up ahead. "Well, we made it…now we have to find Master Greblai and Master Silhouite!" Samus said. She ran into the jungle with Alpha right behind her.

Samus and Alpha saw nothing out of the ordinary at first, but then they stopped, seeing something different. In the thick vegetation, a large building with mysterious patterns on its walls could be seen. Samus took out her speaker. "Michael, I think we've found the Foreterna Temple!" she said.

"That's definitely it! I'm picking up a powerful energy reading inside there, so that must be where the Eternal Orb is hidden. There's no telling what's inside, though, so be prepared."

"We will," Samus, with Alpha following, pushed open the door and went inside the Foreterna Temple. Little did either of them know that Master Greblai was already inside the temple and saw them enter through the window…

What awaits Samus and Alpha in the Foreterna Temple? Will they find the final Eternal Orb, and in time? Find out in episode 13!

(Original story from January 2017)


	13. Episode 13: Trouble in the Temple

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 13: Trouble in the Temple

* * *

After traveling through the jungle of Foreterna, Samus and Alpha came to the Foreterna Temple to continue looking for the last Eternal Orb. Now it was time to find out what awaited them inside the temple…

The first thing Samus and Alpha noticed upon entering the Foreterna Temple was that it was very dark inside the first room. Without her Power Suit, Samus couldn't see a thing. "We need some light," she said, "Your Fire ability should help us, Alpha." Alpha used his Fire ability, providing a little light. Samus could just make out something on the walls. "I think there are torches on the walls. Can you light them?" Alpha breathed fire at the wall, lighting all the torches consecutively. Samus and he watched the torches light. "This is a mysterious place," Samus said.

"Indeed it is," Michael's voice spoke up just then, "I know very little about the Foreterna Temple, but I'm continuing to research it. I'm not sure who could have built it since there are no capable creatures living on Foreterna. My guess is that it was built by either an extinct creature or a foreign visitor. Either way, it may be designed to protect the Eternal Orb, so you'll probably find some traps there."

"Do you see anything suspicious near us now?" Samus asked.

"Not particularly, but there is one thing I find strange-I can see energy existing throughout the temple. I would expect for you and Alpha to be the only living sources of energy, but I can see more coming from deeper within. Even stranger, there is even more energy in multiple other rooms coming from nonliving sources. I suspect you'll find these sources on your mission."

"We'll look out for anything unusual," Samus replied. Alpha and she went through a hall, then came to a huge, empty room with a high ceiling. They were on one level of the room, and another, larger level was below. At first the room was quiet, but then Foreterna suddenly began to shake again. Samus and Alpha looked up when they heard a dreadful rumbling from above them. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling! "Look out!" Samus shouted, and Alpha and she leapt in opposite directions.

Fearing that Alpha could have been hurt, Samus ran up to the pile of rocks after the rumbling stopped. "Alpha!" she called out, her voice echoing through the room. A faint whimper came from the other side. The rocks took up too much space for Samus to go around them, so she quickly used beams from her Paralyzer to break through them. When a path was made, she hurried to the other side of the rocks, where Alpha stood. He looked up at Samus, who could see that he was somewhat shaken but fortunately not hurt. Her pulse slowed. Relieved, she petted his head. "I'm glad you're all right. Let's keep moving."

At that moment, however, another huge rock fell from the ceiling. Samus sprang to her feet. "Run!" she said, and she ran with Alpha. At the edge of the upper level, she noticed a hook-like shape on the ceiling, so she sent a beam from her Paralyzer at it that wrapped around it. Then, Samus lifted Alpha with her free arm. "Hold on!" she told him, and she leapt from the platform, using her Paralyzer to swing to the lower level. When she landed, she set Alpha down and they both ran out of the room.

Now that they were safe from the rocks, Samus and Alpha slowed to a walk as they moved through another hall. Somehow all the torches in the temple were still burning, which the two allies guessed was just another mysterious attribute of this place. They moved in quiet, studying the unique patterns all around on the walls.

Soon, Samus and Alpha came to a room that was small and empty except for an orb on a pedestal and a door. "The next few rooms contain orbs that have to be activated in order to open the doors," Michael's voice said.

Samus thought for a moment, then walked up to the orb. When she came close to it, it suddenly burst with energy, causing her to fall back. "That orb seems to sense the energy of your very life force!" Michael's voice said, "Now it just has to be put in an area of the door!"

Samus got back up and carefully picked up the brightly glowing orb. Noticing an area of the door that curved inward, she fit the orb into it, and the door slowly opened. But beyond the door was an identical room. This time, nothing happened when Samus came near the orb, but when she picked it up, it started to glow. "This one appears to sense thermal energy," Michael's voice said, "but it needs more power."

"Alpha's Fire ability should take care of it," Samus said, putting the orb on the door. Alpha used his Fire ability and breathed small flames near it, causing it to glow more brightly and the door to open.

The next room held yet another orb, which did not glow when Samus went near it or when she picked it up. So she sent a shot from her Paralyzer at it after putting it on the door, and it began to glow. "This one must sense electrical energy," Samus remarked, and so Alpha used his Thunder ability to send sparks near the orb. The door creaked open, revealing another hall.

When Samus and Alpha entered the hall, Michael's voice said, "Be careful. It appears that the mysterious energy in the temple is growing stronger as you move deeper." So they moved ahead carefully, looking out for any danger.

Suddenly, Alpha stopped and whimpered. "What is it, Alpha?" Samus asked him. The Snacanid ran to a large door he'd spotted and barked. "What could be behind this door?" Samus wondered, running up to the door. She pushed it open and Alpha followed her into the next room, which was unusually flooded in light. "Another room, but…why is it so bright?" Samus said. Then, she saw a familiar villain digging in the center of the room. "Master Greblai!"

Master Greblai uncovered the Eternal Orb right then, which was enclosed in a small case. "Heh heh!" he laughed evilly, holding it up.

Samus ran to him and tried to pull the Eternal Orb away from him. "The Eternal Orb must stay here! Put it back where it belongs!" she said.

"Never!" Master Greblai pulled back.

Suddenly, a large door on one wall opened slowly. Samus gasped and looked back. Master Greblai growled and looked back. From the darkness within the door, a shadow revealed itself as a Dartiger-an extremely large one. It towered over Samus and Alpha and was even taller than Master Greblai. It roared loudly. Grabbing her speaker, Samus said, "It looks like a very large Dartiger is in the Foreterna Temple! What do we do?"

"It's the Guardian Dartiger! It guards the Eternal Orb!" Michael's voice responded, "Samus, you've got to get out of there!" Master Silhouite appeared next to Master Greblai at that moment. Retreating, Master Greblai dropped the Eternal Orb, and then Master Silhouite teleported both of them away.

Now the angry Guardian Dartiger lunged at Samus, mistaking her for the enemy. She dodged. "You don't understand! I'm not trying to-ah!" she tried to explain, but the Guardian Dartiger hit her with dark energy from its tail. Samus fell back, but Alpha ran in front of her, growling and glowing with his Fire ability. "Alpha!" she said. Alpha breathed flames, causing the Guardian Dartiger to back away. When they came to the wall, he barked repeatedly, apparently talking to the other creature. Its expression softened and it nodded, seeming to understand. Then it walked up to Samus. She quickly stood up in case the Guardian Dartiger still felt hostility, but instead it licked her apologetically.

All of a sudden, Foreterna shook even more violently than before. "This must be happening because the Eternal Orb is out of place!" Samus exclaimed, "We have to get it back where it belongs!" She tried to get the Eternal Orb, but the quake caused it to bounce along the ground. Fortunately, the Guardian Dartiger kept its cool. Its eyes flashed, and the Eternal Orb glowed and floated back to its place. Immediately the shaking quieted.

Everyone looked down at the softly glowing orb. "I guess Eterna will be all right now," Samus sighed in relief, "but Master Greblai and Master Silhouite still have the other four Eternal Orbs. Farewell, Guardian Dartiger. We'll do what we can to get the Eternal Orbs back." Alpha yipped. The Guardian Dartiger nodded and went back into its door while Samus and Alpha left the room.

Samus and Alpha went back through the Foreterna Temple and the jungle, and eventually came back to the Gunship. Once inside, Samus said, "Mission accomplished! Returning to Headquarters."

"Great job to both of you! I knew you could do it!" Michael's voice replied. Samus smiled and started up the Gunship, glad to have saved Eterna after all.

(Original story from January 2017)


	14. Episode 14: The Answers Continue

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 14: The Answers Continue

* * *

Now that Samus and Alpha had managed to save Foreterna's Eternal Orb from Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's evil clutches, they had completed one mission. Having successfully prevented the destruction of Eterna, the pair returned to HQ to receive their next mission.

Inside the main room, Samus and Michael had met while Alpha and Eta played together. "I'm glad we were able to save one of the Eternal Orbs," Samus said.

"Yes, as long as one Eternal Orb is left, Eterna will not fall," Michael replied, "However, with only a fifth of its power remaining, its environment will remain unstable. We need to get the other orbs back to restore Eterna's stability."

"We'll have to get them back from Master Greblai and Master Silhouite," Samus said, "but it won't be easy. I wonder what they want those Eternal Orbs for, anyway."

"It's likely they want the orbs for the energy they contain, probably to give more power to their equipment."

Just then, Tim came in the room. "Good news, Samus! I've got your Power Suit fully repaired." Everyone went to the mechanic room, where the Power Suit was waiting. "There's just one thing that bothers me," Tim said, "I found this in the body armor." In his hand was a tiny, square device that was dark in color.

"It's a kind of computer chip!" Michael said.

Tim nodded. "I studied this chip carefully and found that it once contained electrical power, which has all been drained now. The amount of electricity it stored would be enough to kill most beings and short-circuit most machines, which explains the damage to the Power Suit. Samus, I know Master Greblai and Master Silhouite must have planted this chip in your suit."

"So that's why the Greblai took my Power Suit when I was on Lavolca!" Samus exclaimed, "They wanted to plant that chip in the armor while I was unconscious. Since I didn't even notice its presence, they could set it off to destroy me!"

"What I don't understand is, why did they go through the trouble of using the Electrifier when they could have just used this chip?" Tim said.

"I think I know," Carol came into the room, "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were waiting for just the right moment. The electricity sent from the Electrifier has a unique wavelength that causes it to pass through mechanical matter with no effect but cling to living matter. This explains why it affected Samus but not her suit or the chip. With the electrical activity of her cells heightened, the chip would have been even more effective, especially when the electricity had moved deeper. I can also guess that the chip was meant to be used as a last resort. Our enemies expected Samus to give up, but when she persisted, they decided to finish her off right away."

"Everything is starting to come together now," Samus replied, "We're up against a team with unusual schemes."

"Yes," Carol replied, "I think that since those two can't hurt you with their own powers, they will try whatever other means they can to stop you. We're fortunate that we all kept their plan from working."

Michael looked angry. "I will not tolerate those evil creatures trying to kill one of my workers as well as the innocent Snacanids. We've got to put a stop to this!"

"That's what we're all here for," Tim reassured him, "We'll make sure nothing happens."

Glad to have her Power Suit back, Samus put it on and went back to the main room with Michael, Alpha, and Eta. "The next thing we need to do is go to Lavolca and get the four Eternal Orbs back," Michael said, looking at a computer, "They should be somewhere in the Greblai settlement or the Silhouite settlement. I'm not sure of their exact location as of yet."

"I know we can find them," Samus answered, "There's just one thing that bothers me. When we find the Eternal Orbs, will they even have any energy left?"

"That I don't know, but…the Eternal Orbs are able to recharge themselves when in their proper place. They should be fine once we have them back where they belong."

"That's good," Samus said. She looked at Alpha and Eta, who looked up, wagging their tails.

"Yes, but I hope we can stop Master Greblai and Master Silhouite from making their equipment too powerful. From the looks of things, they already have a lot of power, and they may use it to harm more Snacanids…" his voice trailed off. He looked sad; no doubt he was thinking of the awful fate of a few of the Snacanids he'd cared so much about.

Samus felt an even greater desire to carry out this next mission. Michael was a nice man and a caring HQ leader, and she hated to see his feelings hurt. So she stood up and reassured him, "Don't worry, Michael. No one will be harming the Snacanids if I can help it. You can count on Alpha and me."

Michael smiled weakly. "Thank you, Samus. By the way, it looks like Alpha has an idea."

Samus looked over to see Alpha standing by the door, tail still wagging. A smile spread across her face. "Even though we've been on many missions together, I haven't really spent enough time with you, have I?"

A minute later, Samus and Alpha stood in the field outside the HQ. "Let's see just how skilled you are," Samus told Alpha. She shot a small beam from her arm cannon. The Snacanid used his Thunder ability and bounded after the beam, leaping right into it. Samus shot a few more beams, and Alpha leapt into them too. "How about this?" Samus used the Wave Beam, which Alpha also caught. "You're pretty good at this!" Samus said. Alpha jumped up happily and came back over to her.

"Now, can you catch up to this?" Samus morphed into a ball, something she could only do while wearing the Power Suit. Alpha seemed delighted to see the metallic ball rolling across the field. He chased Samus playfully, staying right with her the entire time. When she jumped up onto a platform, he did too. From the HQ window, Michael glanced outside and smiled, knowing Alpha needed a short break after so much adventuring.

On Lavolca, things were not going so playfully. Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were in their lab, which had been repaired since Samus and Alpha had left it in ruins. They watched a machine which contained the four Eternal Orbs in a capsule. "I can't believe Samus was able to follow us to Foreterna," Master Greblai said, "I thought you said the Electrifier was supposed to keep her from bothering us!"

"It was," Master Silhouite replied, "but somehow, Samus's friends managed to return her to normal. We will have to come up with another plan."

"All right, but let's not get too carried away," Master Greblai said.

"No need to. As long as we have these Eternal Orbs, we'll have the power we need to get what we are looking for."

Samus came out of ball form and petted a now tired Alpha, who lay down to rest. "Great work," she praised, "With skills like that, we should have no trouble on our coming missions." Though he was still tired, Alpha barked.

After Alpha had rested for a few minutes, he followed Samus into the Gunship. The bounty hunter took control of the ship while her ally hungrily started to eat his Snacanid food. _It's time to get the Eternal Orbs back where they belong_ , she thought, _I know Master Greblai and Master Silhouite will make things difficult for us, but as long as I have Alpha by my side, I can't fail!_ Then, with its controller more ready than ever to carry out her new mission, the Gunship flew into space.

(Original story from February 2017)


	15. Episode 15: Search for the Eternal Orbs

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 15: The Search for the Eternal Orbs

* * *

While Samus and Alpha had managed to keep Master Greblai and Master Silhouite from taking Foreterna's Eternal Orb, the two villains still had the other four Eternal Orbs in their possession. It was now Samus and Alpha's mission to track down and take back those Eternal Orbs.

The Gunship landed on Lavolca, outside the large cave. "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite have definitely returned to Lavolca," Michael's voice said, "I'm not picking up any energy readings from the Eternal Orbs, though-they may have already been drained. Also, it appears the volcanoes are still active."

"We're on it," Samus, in her newly repaired Power Suit, replied. Her Snacanid ally, Alpha, looked up at her in waiting for the next command. Samus turned her Power Suit into the Gravity Suit. "It's time for us to find what we were unable to save," she said. She left the Gunship as Alpha followed, activating his Fire ability.

The Lavolcian cave had not changed since the duo's last visit. It was empty of life at the entrance but full of lava, which they were able to pass through. The other rooms were the same up to the settlement Samus and Alpha had encountered before. All was quiet there, but the two felt that they were not alone. They stopped and looked around, Alpha's ears twitching at a sound nearby. "Did you hear that?" Samus said softly. Alpha nodded slowly. "Keep an eye out," Samus carefully moved ahead, with Alpha following.

After only a few steps, A Greblai, seemingly out of nowhere, pounced at Alpha. The Snacanid fell to the ground, struggling against the Greblai. Samus could not attack the evil creature without harming Alpha as well, so she instead grabbed onto him with her Grappling Beam. "Alpha, now is your chance!" she called out, and Alpha rolled out of the way of the Greblai; then he got up and ran over to Samus. His armored ally let go of the Greblai and immediately fired at him. The Greblai dodged the attacks and fled.

Seeing that Alpha was all right, Samus quickly led him out of the settlement. Both of them looked inside Master Greblai's lair cautiously, but only one Greblai guard was there. "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite must be watching the Eternal Orbs somewhere else," Samus said once they were away from the lair.

Soon, the two of them came to an area they didn't recognize. On every wall of the first room was a door, and the rooms ahead contained yet more doors. For a moment all was silent, but then an alarm sounded and the light of the room turned red. "Intruder alert! Lock down all doors!" a mechanical voice said. Samus and Alpha ran, making it through several doors before they closed and diving under another just in time. But in the next room, the doors had already closed.

"Stand back!" Samus warned Alpha, and then she launched a Super Missile, destroying one of the doors. Alpha and she ran through the new opening.

After that point, it seemed as though Greblai and Silhouites were everywhere. They ran through the rooms and tried to attack, but Samus and Alpha ran right by them. They soon were becoming a problem, however, so Samus said, "We're going to need a burst of speed." Taking Alpha in her arms, she activated the Speed Booster and dashed at high speed through the next several rooms. All the Greblai and Silhouites jumped out of the way.

When the swarm of creatures cleared, Samus stopped and Alpha jumped back onto the ground. They could see that the next room was the lab, only more brightly lit than before. Inside, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were watching the Eternal Orbs. "There they are!" Samus said softly. As quietly as possible, Alpha and she entered the lab. Then she launched a missile, which broke the glass of the capsule containing the orbs.

The two villains swiftly turned around, but Samus was already at the capsule, grabbing the Eternal Orbs. Master Silhouite tried to stop her with his tentacles, but she dodged. "So you're the cause of the emergency lockdown!" Master Greblai said, "I should have known!" Alpha ran at him, but he created a bright flash of light. Briefly blinded, Alpha stepped back. But Samus's visor protected her eyes, so she launched a Wave Beam.

Master Greblai and Master Silhouite dodged the beam, and the latter lengthened his tentacles. Samus ran for the exit, but one tentacle managed to grip her arm cannon. She tried to get away, but it was no use. Alpha pounced upon Master Silhouite, but the shadowy villain grabbed the Eternal Orbs from Samus, let go of her, and then immediately teleported. Alpha fell to the ground, and Samus noticed that Master Greblai had left. "It looks like we'll have to find Master Silhouite if we want the Eternal Orbs," she said.

Samus and Alpha left the lab and, after making sure no one else was around, Samus took out her speaker. "Michael, Master Silhouite got away! Can you see where he is?"

"Well, I do see a remote life form moving around an area to your left. It's probably him," came the reply a moment later.

"We'll look there first," Samus replied, and put her speaker away. Then she moved to her left with Alpha. First, the two of them passed through the long hall and the room with the cell where they had been before. Then they came to a room blocked by a large pool of lava, which appeared deserted like the previous rooms. Samus went into the lava pool and jumped out onto the other side, and Alpha swam across the surface.

After that room was another settlement. This one looked slightly different from the other, and a Silhouite could be seen in the distance. "I have a feeling that other settlement is the Greblai settlement, and this is the Silhouite settlement," Samus said, "Master Silhouite's lair is probably nearby." So Alpha and she moved on and soon came to a large room filled with Silhouites. In the center of the room was Master Silhouite, still holding the Eternal Orbs, communing with his workers in a language neither Samus nor Alpha understood.

This was Master Silhouite's lair, and there was only one way to get the Eternal Orbs back. Samus and Alpha ran into the room, and Samus fired an Ice Beam. All the Silhouites dodged it just in time. "So, you've managed to find me," Master Silhouite said slyly.

"Give up the Eternal Orbs, now!" Samus insisted.

"That I will not do," Master Silhouite gripped the orbs tightly and flew at Samus, but she jumped out of the way. She launched a Charge Beam that hit Master Silhouite, but the villain was not finished yet. He lengthened his tentacles, which Samus and Alpha were able to avoid.

Alpha had an idea. He used his Wind ability, stepped in front of Samus, and blew. The smaller Silhouites were blown through the air by the gust. Master Silhouite struggled against the force, but soon he was also blown away. This caused him to drop the Eternal Orbs, which Samus grabbed as soon as Alpha stopped blowing. Then Alpha and she swiftly raced out of the lair and through the cave. Master Silhouite chased them, but they managed to escape the cave. Just in time, they boarded the Gunship and flew off.

Once away from Lavolca, Samus told Michael through the CM, "The Eternal Orbs have successfully been found."

"Great work, both of you. Could you bring them here? I have something important to tell you."

Samus and Alpha returned to HQ. Once inside, they went over to Michael. "I've managed to pinpoint the locations where the Eternal Orbs should go," he said, "I'm going to give one of them to four of the other bounty hunters and have each of them put that one where it belongs. The reason I'm sending them to take care of this is because I just recently received an urgent distress signal from the planet Noctre. It's very important that we check it out, and you are the most suited for the job."

"We understand," Samus answered, handing over the Eternal Orbs, "We'll move on right away. Ready to go, Alpha?" Alpha barked in agreement, and so Samus and he headed back to the Gunship, ready to set off on their next adventure.

(Original story from February 2017)


	16. Episode 16: Escape!

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 16: Escape!

* * *

Samus and Alpha had been sent on an urgent mission to the planet Noctre after recovering the Eternal Orbs from Lavolca. Now they were in the Gunship, following the CM's map to the planet to search for the distress signal's reason.

Samus landed the Gunship on Noctre, a dark planet surrounded in mist. The first thing she noticed upon landing was that the CM's screen had changed to static, and there was no signal from its speaker. "It looks like somehow, the CM gets no signal while on Noctre," she said, "We'll have to carry out this mission without it."

Samus and Alpha left the Gunship and came onto Noctre's surface. The environment was dark and fog filled the air. There was a mysterious stillness all around and few signs of life, giving this place an ominous feeling. Unafraid, Samus and Alpha carried on, but soon Alpha saw something unusual. He ran over to a wall of darkness on a large building and looked at it, but suddenly he was pulled inside. He yelped in surprise. "Alpha!" Samus ran to help him, but he was already gone, so she went inside the wall.

Samus landed beside where Alpha was standing in a dimly lit room. She looked around at the rather plain surroundings. "We must be inside that building," she said softly, "but what is this place?" Alpha and she decided to investigate.

In another room, a pale green alien with blank black eyes was working in a lab. "Dusk, bring Subjects 13 and 14 here for studying," he said.

Another, slightly shorter alien came into the room, carrying a cage. "Here they are, Twilight," he said, placing the cage on the table.

Inside the cage were two small monkey-like creatures with blue and white fur and yellow eyes-a pair of Etecoons. The male tried to look more opposing while the slightly smaller female drew back from Twilight. "Ah yes, the Etecoon pair from Planet Zebes," Twilight said, "Very interesting."

At that moment, a nearby computer beeped. Dusk went over to it. "Two intruders have somehow entered the building!" he said, seeing Samus and Alpha on the screen, "One is a wolf-like creature I don't recognize. The other is covered in armor; there's no way to tell who he or she is."

"They will be interesting to research. Drop a cage on them when they get to the research auxiliary; label the wolf-like one Subject 15, and the armored one Subject 16. Then we can scan and identify them."

Samus and Alpha entered another room when suddenly a cage fell around them, trapping them. They jumped back in surprise. "What's going on?" Samus said, but before Alpha or she could do anything, a small machine shone a light on them, moving down in front of them. Both of them stood motionless and apprehensive.

"The subjects have been identified," Dusk told Twilight, "Subject 15, male Snacanid from the planet Venine. Subject 16, female with unusual DNA: mostly human with a small amount of Chozo."

Twilight looked shocked. "How can that be? I've heard that the Chozo race was entirely wiped out some time ago!"

"Well, I've heard that shortly before their extinction, the Chozo took in and raised an orphaned human child. I believe Subject 16 may have been that child-her armor even resembles their craftsmanship."

"Most interesting. Let's have a closer look at these new captives after we return Subjects 13 and 14 to the subject room," Twilight said.

Samus and Alpha were looking at the bars of their cage. "We have to find a way out of here!" Samus said. Then, Dusk and Twilight entered the room. "Who are you?" Samus asked, cautious.

"I am Twilight, and this is Dusk," Twilight replied, "We are Noctrans, two members of the Noctran civilization. We are researchers in this building, the Noctran Research Center. Our job is to seek out, capture, and study creatures from other planets."

"You are now our captives-your Snacanid is Subject 15, and you are Subject 16. Don't worry, you will be cared for in your new home," Dusk added.

"We are not subjects-I'm Samus, and that's Alpha! We were sent here on an important mission, so I insist that you let us go!" Samus said.

At that moment, there was a loud beep. Dusk ran over to a device on the wall. "Subject 10 has escaped!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Twilight immediately rushed out of the room with him.

"Now's our chance!" Samus said once the Noctrans had gone. Alpha and she used some of their abilities, but nothing happened. So Samus used her X-ray Scope. A light came from her visor that allowed her to see the weakness of the cage's bars. "I can free us with a Power Bomb," she said, "Use your Fire ability and be prepared for a blast." Alpha used his Fire ability and watched as Samus morphed into a ball and put a small bomb on the ground. A few seconds later, the entire room flashed with light, and the cage broke. A loud beep sounded again, and Samus came out of ball form. "Those Noctrans will likely be searching for us," she said, "Let's hurry!"

Samus and Alpha ran out of the research auxiliary and through a few laboratory-like rooms. After that they came to a hall, where they could see Dusk and Twilight running out of a room. Samus and Alpha stood against the wall, looking carefully around the corner. Fortunately the Noctrans did not see them and were soon out of sight, so they continued on.

Shortly, Samus and Alpha came to the subject room, where cages lined the walls. Of the cages, only two were occupied. "This must be where they keep the captive creatures," Samus said. She looked at the labels on the cages, each with the image and name of a creature.

The first creature was one Samus knew all too well. "Subject 1 was a Metroid," she said, "I've encountered those ferocious creatures many times on my missions. They feed on the life energy of other creatures. That one perished, likely because it was not allowed to feed." Several cages after that had housed creatures she did not recognize. "Subjects 2 to 9 were all released due to being distractive, and Subject 10, the one that just escaped…" she stopped, noticing that on the label was a small black dragon-like creature with a harmless appearance; yet it was labeled as "Unknown Species" and its cage was in ruins, with a huge hole in the wall behind it. "How could that small creature cause so much damage?"

Samus saw that in the next two cages were two large bird-like, greenish creatures and the two Etecoons. "Subjects 11 and 12 are Dachoras, and Subjects 13 and 14 are Etecoons!" she exclaimed, "These creatures are from Planet Zebes. I've met them before, although I believe these are different ones." She went over to their cages, where they looked slightly afraid. "Don't be afraid," Samus said gently, "We'll try to get you out of here." Alpha barked softly in reassurance, soothing the creatures. Then Samus used Super Missiles to break the locks of the cages and opened their doors.

Suddenly, everyone heard voices. "Dusk and Twilight are coming back!" Samus said softly, "We've got to hurry!" She took the male Etecoon in her arms, and Alpha took the female on his back. Then they, alongside the two Dachoras, raced into Subject 10's cell. They looked at the hole in the wall for a moment, but since there was no time, they went into it.

As soon as the six of them entered the hole, something strange happened. It felt as if the ground vanished from beneath their feet, and they were floating helplessly in a sea of darkness. All that surrounded them was dark emptiness that seemed to swallow them, and there was no sound.

Suddenly Samus and Alpha felt an impact with the ground. Scrambling to their feet, they scanned their surroundings. They appeared to be back in Noctre's environment; besides the slight wind that blew across the field, all was still and silent. Strangely, the Etecoons and Dachoras were nowhere in sight. "What happened? Where are we now? And what happened to the Etecoons and Dachoras?" Samus wondered. But there was no answer to her questions except Alpha's worried whimper and the quiet of the environment. What is going on on Noctre? Will Samus and Alpha be able to solve this new mystery? Find out in episode 17!

(Original story from March 2017)


	17. Episode 17: Danger of the Dark

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 17: Danger of the Dark

* * *

Last time, Samus and Alpha came to the mysterious planet Noctre, where they were captured by Dusk and Twilight in the Noctran Research Center. After escaping the center with two Etecoons and two Dachoras they freed, they strangely found themselves all alone in another area. Can they find their way out of this mystery?

"If we want to find those Etecoons and Dachoras, we'll have to look for them," Samus said. Alpha, though unsure what was ahead, followed her across the open field. It wasn't long, though, before the silence of the area was suddenly broken by a loud, piercing cry neither of them recognized. Samus and Alpha turned around quickly to see something huge and dark flying at them! Just in time, they ducked.

Samus and Alpha looked up, but nothing was there. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, some rocks fell. "Alpha, look out!" Samus cried, seeing some rocks heading straight for Alpha. But there was no time, so she threw herself on top of him. Several rocks pelted her Power Suit, causing it to spark. Knowing the suit was still working, however, Samus turned around with Alpha in her arms. "I'll be fine," she comforted the Snacanid when he looked up at her worriedly.

Samus and Alpha looked up then, seeing that there was some kind of creature far off in the sky. For a moment they watched it in silence, each of them hearing nothing but the beating of their own heart. Then, the creature swooped at an impressive speed. Samus reacted instantly, setting Alpha down and firing at the creature. The dark figure flinched at first, but then continued to dive. Samus and Alpha dodged its attack, but the powerful wind caused by it swept them away.

After landing, Samus stood up and looked around. "Alpha! Alpha!" she called out, noticing her ally was not there. No answer; Alpha must have been far away. Falling silent, Samus watched and listened carefully; she felt she was not alone and did not want to draw any attention to herself. But, it was too late. From behind her there was a sound of movement.

Samus turned around-and gasped. Standing there was a black, menacing dragon-like creature that towered over her. It stood on its back legs and roared, its golden eyes glowing in the faint light. Samus realized it resembled a creature she had seen an image of before. "This is Subject 10," she exclaimed, "only it's had a tremendous growth spurt!"

Subject 10 slashed with its long, sharp claws, but Samus jumped out of the way. "Whatever species this is, it certainly is aggressive," she thought, "I've got no choice but to fight." She launched a Wave Beam, which caught the creature off guard. It roared and slashed again, but Samus rolled out of the way and shot a Charge Beam from behind it. Furious, Subject 10 spun around and swung its huge, pointed tail into Samus.

Samus fell back, her Power Suit sparking again. She checked its energy reserves only to find them dangerously low; the suit could not take much more. She had to finish this battle, and fast. So Samus jumped into a spin and activated the Screw Attack. At the same time, Subject 10 swung its tail again. Both attacks collided at once, with explosive impact.

Both Samus and Subject 10 fell back, the latter growling and not hurt much. Samus stood across from it; her Power Suit had reached its limit. It flashed and then vanished in a white light, leaving her unarmored.

Though Noctre's environment was not harmful to Samus, she was still in great danger. She knew that without her armor, her offense and defense were greatly reduced. Also knowing this, Subject 10 roared and became even more vicious. Holding her Paralyzer tightly, Samus fought even more carefully, watching her enemy's every movement.

Clearly aiming to kill, Subject 10 attacked continually, targeting Samus's head and heart. Fortunately, the agile bounty hunter was able to avoid all the attacks. She used her Paralyzer like a whip to defend herself against the sharp claws and pointed tail. However, both she and her opponent eventually sustained minor injuries from the battle.

After evading another attack, Samus was beginning to grow tired. Panting, she looked up at Subject 10, who did not seem at all tired. _How can I get out of this situation?_ she thought, _This creature appears to be extremely powerful, and my Paralyzer is incapable of doing much damage. But the next attack could be dangerous, even deadly, for me. I just have to give it all I've got-I have no other choice!_ So she prepared to send a plasma beam from her Paralyzer, but right then Subject 10 swiped at her. She jumped but was slightly too slow this time, and the tips of the creature's claws barely connected with her left arm, just below the shoulder. Involuntarily, Samus cried out in pain.

Alpha, from another spot, heard his friend's cry. His ears twitched, and he raced toward the sound. A minute later, Samus backed away from Subject 10 and glanced at her arm-the scratch had ripped the clothing there but appeared only to be a minor scrape-when she heard growling. She looked back to see Alpha, his eyes blazing with fury and his expression as ferocious as he could make it. "Alpha!" Samus said.

Despite being at a disadvantage due to the size difference, Alpha pounced at Subject 10. He used his Thunder ability, slightly paralyzing it, and struggled to overcome it. The creature roared and flailed, but Alpha fought bravely and fiercely. However, he was soon thrown off. Though her arm was still stinging, Samus tried to help Alpha. She dodged Subject 10's tail and kicked at its side. The creature flinched in pain as her heel struck it, and it attacked again.

Alpha got back up. His instincts were telling him to run, but his desire to protect his friend was even stronger. So he ran at Subject 10, shocking it before it could harm Samus any more. It fell over, but managed to get up. Despite its injuries, it swung its tail at a surprising speed, throwing Alpha into a large rock nearby. The Snacanid fell to the ground. Samus gasped at this, then looked back ahead-Subject 10 was about to attack!

At that moment, there was a different cry. Samus looked over to see the two Dachoras, each with an Etecoon on its back, running at high speed. The Etecoons jumped excellently, as they were able to do, around Subject 10, distracting it. Then the two Dachoras charged forward at a blinding speed, their special ability, right into it. Subject 10 roared once more in pain, then fell over, defeated.

Silence once again fell on Noctre; the danger was over. Everyone stared at the fallen monster for a moment, then Samus went over to Alpha, seeing that although he was hurt, he was all right. Her heart still pounding, she hugged him tightly. "We did it…we all did."

Dusk and Twilight came and stopped short. "Is that…Subject 10?" Dusk said in awe.

"I believe so," Samus replied, "It attacked us, but we stopped it." Everyone noticed that the mysterious fog was lifting, revealing glittering stars in the sky, and Subject 10 vanished in darkness.

"That explains everything, somewhat," Twilight explained, "We found Subject 10 on an unknown planet and were unable to identify it. It seemed an innocent child at the time, but since we brought it here, our planet was covered in even greater darkness, and there were many strange happenings in the Noctran settlements."

"We may never solve this mystery, but because of you, peace will return to Noctre," Dusk added, "Thank you, Subject-er, I mean Samus and Alpha."

"In fact, I think we'll try to research creatures in their natural habitats from now on, instead of holding them hostage," Twilight smiled.

Samus started to relax. "That's wonderful! Good luck to both of you," she said.

Despite their injuries, Samus and Alpha made it back to the Gunship with the Etecoons and Dachoras. The Power Suit was in its capsule. "My Power Suit will need some time to restore itself," Samus said, "In the meantime, I think we should go to Headquarters and tell Michael, Tim, and Carol about what happened on Noctre. Then we can return the Etecoons and Dachoras to Planet Zebes. Are you ready?" Everyone agreed, and so the Gunship left Noctre for its destination.

(Original story from March 2017)


	18. Episode 18: Never Alone

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 18: Never Alone

* * *

After a long battle against an evil creature, Samus and Alpha had restored peace to the planet Noctre. Now, they returned to HQ to tell the others what had happened and receive their next mission.

When Samus, Alpha, and the two Etecoons and two Dachoras came inside HQ, Michael, Tim, Carol, and Eta came over to them. "Samus! Alpha!" Tim said, "We were worried about you! We lost track of you while you were in Noctre's atmosphere. Apparently we can't get any readings from Noctre."

"Where did those Etecoons and Dachoras come from?" Michael asked, noticing the creatures.

"We found them captured in the Noctran Research Center," Samus replied, "and we freed them."

"You're hurt!" Carol exclaimed, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Samus answered, "but I'll tell you all about it."

Everyone went to the medical room, where Carol examined Samus and Alpha's injuries. Samus told everyone about how Alpha and she had been captured by Dusk and Twilight, escaped with the Etecoons and Dachoras, and battled Subject 10. "That was quite an adventure," Michael said, "I had no idea such things were happening on Noctre. The distress signal must have been sent by the Noctran settlements because of the strange happenings."

"I'm just relieved that you two are all right," Carol said, "The good news is that all of your injuries are minor, and all you need is a little rest." She took out some medicine and put it on the scratch on Samus's left arm. "Fortunately, this scratch on your arm only scraped the skin and did not go through. This medicine will relieve the pain and help it to heal faster."

"I'm lucky Subject 10 wasn't on target there, or things would have been much worse," Samus said, "Thanks for your help, Carol. You're a lifesaver!"

"I do my best," Carol smiled.

Soon after, Samus and Alpha were in the main room with Michael and Eta, and the Etecoons and Dachoras. "I think Alpha and I should rest tonight," Samus said, "and tomorrow we'll return the Etecoons and Dachoras to Planet Zebes, if that's all right."

"Of course," Michael agreed, "The Eternal Orbs have all been put back where they belong, so Eterna and Noctre are peaceful again. You're all caught up, so this would be the best time."

"All right, then. Let's go, Alpha," Samus replied, and Alpha followed her out of the building, with the Etecoons and Dachoras. That evening the six of them rested in the Gunship, and in the morning they set off for Planet Zebes.

Samus recognized Planet Zebes the moment she saw it. Since Alpha and she had had time to recover and felt more rested, they were ready to move on. So she landed the Gunship in a wooded area of Planet Zebes. Everyone looked at the scenery after exiting the Gunship. The forest was filled with lush, exotic greenery, and colorful petals drifted slowly from the trees. It was beautiful and quiet, with only soft sounds coming from some native creatures; it was still night here. "This is the forest of the area of Planet Zebes known as Brinstar," Samus said, "This is where the Etecoons and Dachoras live."

Happy to be back in their home, the Etecoons and Dachoras ran off to find their friends. Samus and Alpha stayed behind; Samus wanted to stay a bit longer on the planet where she had once lived. She slowly walked ahead through the area, her mind reminiscing the planet's history, while Alpha followed. Soon they stopped in a spot where a lone tree sat, and a large rock was next to a pond. Samus noticed how beautiful the moonlight was, as it illuminated the dark night and reflected on the water's surface. Gazing at this scenery, she sat upon the rock, and Alpha sat beside her.

"Planet Zebes…it holds so many memories," Samus said softly. Alpha looked into her blue eyes, seeing a sense of sadness in them. "Alpha, I think it's time I tell you about my past. This planet is where I was raised for most of my childhood. It was once peaceful, but then evil creatures took over. Because of my efforts, peace has returned, but now it's more of a quiet stillness."

Faint concern in his red eyes, Alpha listened intently to what Samus had to say…he cared. "I was born in a space colony and first lived there with my parents," Samus began, "but I remember very little of the place, except for one tragic incident. When I was still very young, evil beings called space pirates and their leader, Ridley, attacked the colony. My parents protected me, but they did not survive the attack; nor did anyone else I knew. I was the only survivor."

"It was the Chozo race who found me alive in the ruins of my colony. They brought me to their settlement on Zebes and took me in as one of their own. I was infused with Chozo blood, which improved my physical abilities. I was cared for, raised, and trained by my new family. When I was ready, they built the Power Suit for me so I could defend the galaxy, as they believed I was destined to do."

"Once I had become an adult, I joined the Galactic Federation and became a bounty hunter to fight the space pirates. But, my first mission was on this very planet, where the space pirates had attacked. I found the Chozo settlement in ruins and no sign of any inhabitants. Just like my first family, my second family had been destroyed, and by the same culprits."

"So, I was sent on more missions afterward, traveling again to Zebes and to other planets, facing the space pirates, the Metroids, and other enemies, meeting-and losing-new allies. I narrowly escaped death countless times and watched as many of my friends sacrificed themselves so I might live. After one mission, I had trouble with the Galactic Federation, so I soon left them and joined the Interspace Federation."

Samus took a deep breath. "So, that's my story, Alpha. I just thought I should let you know about it while we're here." Alpha did not like seeing Samus sad. Affectionately, he nuzzled her cheek. She smiled and looked at him. "You know what? I've had three families throughout my life-first, my real parents, second, the Chozo…"

Alpha looked at Samus with a curious expression. "Alpha, you and everyone else at the Interspace Federation…you're my third family. You're my friends. You care about me no matter what happens, no matter what I've been through. With all of you around, it's as if my previous friends and families are still here with me. So…thank you for being there." Samus embraced Alpha, who smiled.

Just then, there was a chattering sound nearby. Samus and Alpha looked up to see a group of Etecoons and Dachoras running over to them, the Etecoons jumping up and down joyfully. Knowing this must be their way of saying thank you, Samus said, "You're welcome. We're glad we could help you reunite with your friends." The Etecoons and Dachoras looked back as they walked away, returning home. "Farewell," Samus said, watching alongside Alpha.

"Mission accomplished," Samus told Alpha, "Ready to go?" Alpha nodded. Both of them looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was now rising. Its colorful beauty brightened the darkness of the night. _Just like the sun brightens the darkest night, we all can find the brightest of lights even in the darkest of days,_ Samus thought, her smile widening, _As long as Alpha and all my friends are on my side, I am never alone._ Then Alpha and she headed back to the Gunship.

Once inside the ship, Samus moved it away from Planet Zebes. She looked at the familiar planet one more time while Alpha watched it grow more distant. "The Etecoons and Dachoras have been successfully returned," Samus told Michael through the CM, "Any new missions we should carry out?"

"It looks like your next destination should be Lavolca again. I'm picking up some more strange energy readings there."

"Going there now," Samus replied. Knowing that she truly was never alone, she set off toward the next adventure.

(Original story from April 2017)


	19. Episode 19: More to Discover

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 19: More to Discover

* * *

Samus and Alpha had recently spent some time on Planet Zebes so they could return the Etecoons and Dachoras they had found to their home. Samus, remembering her own time spent living on the planet and feeling trust in Alpha, had told him of her past. It had been a tragic and difficult past, one that some would be fearful of. But Samus was a brave woman and a strong hunter, so she continued to press on no matter what she faced. Now, her thoughts were on the next mission: to search Lavolca yet again.

The Gunship landed, and Samus checked on her Power Suit. "My suit still needs some more time to restore its energy reserves," she said, "We'll have to go on without it for now, and use your Fire ability on any lava in our way." Alpha barked in agreement, and then Samus and he left the Gunship.

When Samus and Alpha came inside the Lavolcian cave, they saw Master Greblai and Master Silhouite looking at the spouting lava. Master Greblai was holding a small device. "So you're the ones behind the volcanic activity!" Samus said, "I might have known!"

"So, even that won't keep you out of our way," Master Greblai scowled.

Samus let a plasma beam from her Paralyzer. "Whatever you've got planned, we won't allow it!" Alpha growled.

"Oh, yeah?" Master Silhouite said. He flew in front of Master Greblai, who then ran back to his lair, and was ready to fight. "You don't even have your armor. You have little offense and defense now."

"True, but I still have Alpha, my agility, and my determination!" Samus sent a plasma beam at Master Silhouite, but he dodged and flew forward. Samus and Alpha jumped out of the way. Samus sent a shot from her Paralyzer, stunning Master Silhouite, and Alpha leapt forward and hit him with his tail. Samus let out another beam, but Master Silhouite regained his mobility right then. He was hit by the beam, but then the spikes on his body quivered.

Samus had a feeling she knew what the villain was doing. "He's releasing a sleep-inducing chemical!" she exclaimed, "Don't breathe it in!" This was one disadvantage of not having the Power Suit; it would have protected her from the chemical. Alpha and she tried to get away and avoid the chemical, but it was too late. Samus saw Alpha fall over as she began to feel drowsy. Very soon, she too fell asleep.

The next thing Samus was aware of was a feminine voice saying, "She's waking up!" She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed in a somewhat small house, with some medical supplies on the shelves. Alpha was sitting up on another bed, and a Greblai and a Silhouite stood beside the beds. They were smaller than Master Greblai and Master Silhouite, but still taller than the average Greblai and Silhouites.

Samus sat up in surprise. "Where are we? Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't worry," the Silhouite said gently, "We just want to help you."

"You're in my home, where we work as nurses to take care of others," the Greblai said, "I'm Grebless, and this is Silhouess. We found you unconscious outside and brought you here. At first we were worried, but we found out that you were all right."

"We were battling Master Greblai and Master Silhouite when they used a chemical that put us to sleep," Samus explained.

"Master Greblai is my husband, and Master Silhouite is Silhouess's husband," Grebless said while Silhouess and she took Samus and Alpha's vitals, "They taught us to speak your language."

"I don't know why they would want to battle you," Silhouess added, "but they have been acting strangely secretive lately."

"You mean, you're not working with them?" Samus asked.

Grebless shook her head. "Only the adult male Greblai and Silhouites meet at the lairs. The children, the elderly, and the females stay in the settlements. By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Samus, and that is Alpha."

"Samus and Alpha? I recall Master Silhouite saying that you were always getting in his way," Silhouess said.

"We're just investigating, because it seems that Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are up to something," Samus answered, "We want to make sure everyone stays safe."

"We understand," Silhouess replied, "It does seem that they're up to something. Master Silhouite has been gone much of the time recently, and he tells me he's working on a project. But he won't tell me what it is."

"Master Greblai, too," Grebless added, "only he tells me his project will make our planet stronger. I'm not sure what he means by that, but we'll let you know if we have the chance."

Samus knew it might upset Grebless and Silhouess if they knew that their husbands were trying to harm Snacanids, so she simply said, "Thank you for your help. Alpha and I should be going to continue our mission now."

Everyone went outside, where some Greblai children were playing. "It was nice to meet you," Silhouess said, "Good luck on your mission!"

Just then, a few Greblai children began to play with Alpha. "Children!" Grebless scolded.

"It's all right," Samus said, "I think Alpha enjoys the attention." She saw that Alpha looked clearly content as the Greblai children rubbed his belly.

Soon, after Samus and Alpha had left the Greblai settlement, they headed to Master Greblai's lair. Looking carefully inside, they saw that many Greblai were there, but not Master Greblai. "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite must be up to something," Samus said softly. So Alpha and she moved on. They soon came to the lab and looked inside.

Inside the lab, Master Greblai was working on some machinery while Master Silhouite looked at a computer. "It's a good thing Samus and her Snacanid are out of our way for now," Master Greblai said, "Now we can complete this project."

"Almost finished," Master Silhouite said, "This machine can't fail."

Master Greblai looked up. "The EnerDrop is ready. Prepare to move it to Planet Mek15."

"Good," Master Silhouite wrapped one tentacle around the machine and teleported it.

Samus and Alpha hurried away from the lab. "I knew something was going on!" Samus said, "We'll have to let Michael know about all this." Alpha and she went back to the Gunship, and she went over to the CM. "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were creating a machine called the EnerDrop, and they teleported it to the planet Mek15. They are also the ones responsible for the unusual volcanic activity on Lavolca."

"I was afraid something like this would be the case," Michael's voice came from the CM, "We definitely need to investigate this EnerDrop machine. If you and Alpha can come back to HQ, I'll tell you about the next mission."

"We'll go now," Samus replied. She checked on the Power Suit again to find it fully restored. "Now that my Power Suit is ready, we can move on to our next mission," she said, putting on the suit. Alpha nodded, also ready for whatever was ahead. So the Gunship set off for HQ, where Samus and Alpha would learn of what needed to be done next.

(Original story from April 2017)


	20. Episode 20: Mission on Mek15

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 20: Mission on Mek15

* * *

Samus and Alpha had gone to Lavolca yet again and had discovered that a machine called the EnerDrop had been teleported to Planet Mek15. Now, they were heading back to HQ to learn of their next mission.

After arriving at HQ, Samus and Alpha met with Michael. "I have good news and bad news," he said, "Planet Mek15's environment is unable to support life-it contains no oxygen or water and gets very little sunlight. This means that you will find no hostile life forms there. However, it also means that Alpha can't go to the planet. You will have to go alone this time, Samus."

Alpha whimpered sadly; he liked going with Samus on missions. Samus petted him soothingly. "Don't worry, Alpha. I wish you could come along too, but I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, Michael and Eta will keep you company."

"That's right," Michael said as Eta came into the room, "We'll be right here with you, Alpha." Eta walked up to Alpha. Happy to see him, she smiled and wagged her tail. Alpha smiled a small smile too.

"There are machines on Mek15 that some human visitors built not long ago," Michael told Samus, "Their purpose is to study the surrounding area. If you saw the EnerDrop on Lavolca you should recognize it, however."

Samus nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck," Michael said, and Alpha and Eta yipped to say goodbye. The three of them watched Samus leave the building.

Following the CM's map, Samus's Gunship came to Mek15. It was a somewhat small planet clearly containing machinery. When Samus came onto the planet, she could see that there was some artificial light coming from the machines. Since her Power Suit provided oxygen for her and her visor helped her to see in the dark, navigation was not a problem. Plus, Samus knew that since she was the only living thing on the planet, there would be no forces against her…or so she thought.

"Something's not right," Samus heard Michael's voice right then, "Mek15 normally has pulses of electricity beneath its surface, like the heartbeat of the planet. But they appear to be growing weaker…I assume this is because of the EnerDrop stealing its energy. If the electricity ceases…well, I don't know what will happen."

"I'll check it out. Searching for the EnerDrop now," Samus replied. So she began her search.

Meanwhile at HQ, Michael, Alpha, and Eta were in the main computer room. While Alpha was glad to be with Michael and Eta, he still missed Samus. When he heard her voice through the computer's speaker, he perked up, but then he looked a little sad. Wanting to comfort him, Eta nuzzled him, and he nuzzled her in return. He was glad to know she was there for him.

Michael turned around. "Alpha, Eta, how would you like to hear about some of Samus's past adventures?" The Snacanids looked up at him with interest. "I know I'm not the one who went on these adventures, but Samus did tell me about them before," he continued, "I know she hasn't had the time to tell you about them, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I did the job."

So Michael went on to tell Alpha and Eta about what he heard of Samus's adventures. He told them about how she had stopped the Metroids and Space Pirates on Planet Zebes. She had traveled to the home planet of the Metroids to eliminate the deadly creatures. She had returned to Planet Zebes in search of the last Metroid, a hatchling that thought of her as its mother…the only Metroid that had not been an enemy. She had nearly died from an X Parasite infection, but had been saved and destroyed the dangerous beings. These, among other missions and adventures, had kept Samus at work to protect the galaxy. The two Snacanids listened intently to the stories.

On Mek15, Samus was searching for the EnerDrop. She had not found it yet, but she had seen other machines, which appeared to be collecting and sending data. Suddenly, the machines began to beep. The word "Warning" appeared on their screens. Samus ran up to one of the machines. _Something must be wrong_! she thought, _Let's see if I can connect to the system and see what it is…_ She put her arm cannon into a slot on the machine, and the details on the screen changed.

The screen displayed the electrical energy levels of the machinery, which were dropping. "Warning! All machines losing energy to unknown cause! Energy levels 75%!" a mechanical voice came from the machine.

 _This doesn't look good,_ Samus thought, _The EnerDrop must be to blame. I've got to find it!_ Taking her arm cannon out of the machine, she set off for more searching. She ran by more machines as the energy levels continued to drop steadily.

"Energy levels 50%!" the mechanical voice echoed when Samus came to a machine she knew she'd seen before.

After Michael had concluded his telling of Samus's adventures, Alpha and Eta playfully chased each other around the room. They had enjoyed hearing the story, which had helped to take Alpha's mind off Samus's absence. Just then, Michael received a message from Samus. "I've found the EnerDrop machine! The energy levels of all the other machines are plummeting, and I think the EnerDrop is the cause, but I'll do what I can!"

"Good work," Michael replied, "I'll keep an eye on the electrical energy."

Samus ran over to the EnerDrop, which showed rapidly rising levels of its own energy. _It looks like the EnerDrop is absorbing the energy from the rest of the machines,_ Samus thought, _Maybe I can try to stop it._ She put her arm cannon into the machine, but then found her energy reserves losing power. She quickly took her arm cannon back out. "That won't work," she said, "This machine is clearly able to absorb energy from mechanical sources like my Power Suit. I'll just have to destroy it!"

Samus fired at the EnerDrop machine. Suddenly, it began to beep. The words "Warning: Enemy Attacking" appeared on its screen, and it fired lasers, which Samus quickly dodged. _So the EnerDrop is capable of attacking,_ she thought.

"Energy levels 25%!" the mechanical voice said.

"I've got to finish this!" Samus said to herself. She was ready to send a Charge Beam at the EnerDrop, but it continued to fire lasers at her. She jumped aside to avoid some of them and jumped over some others before firing the Charge Beam. Surprisingly, though, the EnerDrop did not seem to be very damaged. It endlessly shot lasers, and Samus had to avoid them constantly while trying to attack.

"Energy levels 10%!" Now Samus knew there was no time. She fired an Ice Beam quickly, freezing the EnerDrop and causing it to stop attacking. After a moment, it thawed, glowed…and then vanished. "Energy supplies back online," the mechanical voice said, "Energy levels rising."

Samus breathed a sigh of relief. "It seems everything will be all right on Mek15 now. I'm glad that's taken care of." Satisfied to see that the planet was returning to normal, she went back to the Gunship, and then back to HQ.

When Samus came back inside HQ, Alpha and Eta ran over to her excitedly, nearly knocking her over. "Hello to you too!" she laughed lightly, "I've saved Planet Mek15 from the EnerDrop machine, Michael. How did Alpha do while I was gone?"

"Excellent!" Michael answered, "Alpha did very well; Eta and I kept him occupied. I told both of them about some of your adventures."

"You did tell them the true stories, right?" Samus said, though her tone was not serious.

"Of course," Michael smiled.

Samus turned to Alpha. "Well, Alpha, now you can come along on my missions again for a while." Alpha was so happy to hear this that he performed back-flips across the room.

However, the lighthearted moment did not last, for at that moment a distress signal appeared on the computer screen…

To be continued…

(Original story from May 2017)


	21. Episode 21: An Urgent Rescue

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 21: An Urgent Rescue

* * *

Samus had just saved Planet Mek15 from the EnerDrop machine and returned to HQ when a distress signal was detected. Michael looked at the computer screen. "There's an urgent distress signal from the planet Faunora, a planet with a wide variety of flora and fauna," he said, "I have wanted to study the planet, so would it be all right if Eta and I came along this time?"

"Of course," Samus replied, so Michael put on his spacesuit and left HQ with Alpha, Eta, and her.

Some time later, the Gunship came to Faunora, a beautiful planet with plenty of greenery and water. The ship landed in an open field near a town, and its four passengers came onto the grass. The tall grass waved gently in the breeze, and the sky was clear and blue. "It looks so peaceful here," Samus remarked, "What could be the cause of the distress?"

"There's a town nearby," Michael said, "Someone there should be able to tell us."

Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta went to the town, where there were many buildings but no inhabitants in sight. "It appears to be deserted!" Samus said, "Or everyone is in hiding."

Just then, a mysterious creature looked out from the door of a large building. He was bipedal with orange and white fur, triangular ears, black eyes, and a thick, curly tail. "Please, can you help our planet?" he said softly.

Michael nodded as the others and he approached the creature. "We're from the Interspace Federation. We received your distress signal."

"Oh, thank you!" the creature led everyone into the building, where an intricate machine could be seen, "My name is Citrine, and I work here at the Electrical Machinery Center. My job is to keep the machinery running smoothly. Suddenly, the machine that sends out electrical waves is losing energy, causing it to malfunction!"

"Losing energy? That sounds like an effect of the EnerDrop!" Michael told Samus, "But I thought you took care of it already."

"I did," Samus replied, "Unless…"

At that moment, two creatures ran into the room. They looked like Citrine, but the male was green and the female was purple. "Citrine, our children are missing!" the purple one cried.

"We must find them! There are wild Voltaursa out there!" the green one said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Michael said, "I'm Michael, this is Samus, and that's Alpha and Eta."

"Thank you!" the green creature said, "I'm Emerald, and this is my wife, Amethyst. Our children's names are Sapphire and Ruby. Please help us find them…"

"You'll need to be careful," Citrine added, "There are creatures called Voltaursa on this planet. They are calmed by electric waves, but since our machinery is malfunctioning, they have become very aggressive and dangerous. That's why every Faunoran in town is hiding."

"Eta and I will look for the EnerDrop," Michael said, "Samus, you and Alpha should be able to find the missing children."

"Got it," Samus replied, and Michael, Alpha, Eta, and she left the building.

"Good luck," Citrine called out while Emerald and Amethyst watched hopefully.

After separating from Michael and Eta, Samus and Alpha walked across a field. It wasn't long, though, before they heard soft crying from inside the forest nearby. They ran toward the sound to find two small Faunorans-one blue, one pink-sitting by a tree. They were holding onto one another, trembling with fear. A large, yellow-brown bear-like creature with two arms, four legs, lime green eyes, and small yellow growths on its ear tips was charging at them, growling!

Before the creature could attack, it suddenly became frozen solid, struck by an Ice Beam. Samus, followed by Alpha, ran over to the children, took them in her arms, and ran before the creature could thaw. When she was sure the coast was clear, she stopped and gently set the children on the ground. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

"We're fine," the pink one answered, "Thank you for saving us, nice armored person!"

Beneath her helmet, Samus smiled. "I'm Samus, and this is my friend Alpha. Are you Sapphire and Ruby?"

The young children giggled as Alpha licked them, and they petted him. "Uh-huh," the blue one replied, "I'm Sapphire, and this is my sister Ruby."

"We met your parents back at the town. They're worried about you."

"We're sorry," Ruby said sadly, "We didn't want to worry them. Our pets ran into the forest, and we wanted to find them before a Voltaursa got them! They're a Rabient named Floppy and a Serenine named Rosy."

"They could be in danger! We need to find them," Samus said, "Stay with us, and you'll be safe from any Voltaursa." She lifted the two Faunoran children onto her shoulders, and they held on tight as Alpha and she moved through the forest.

Soon, everyone heard a growl and saw a Voltaursa running at them. Sapphire and Ruby gasped, but Samus and Alpha knew what to do. "Alpha, your Ice ability!" Samus said. Alpha obeyed and shot a beam of ice at the Voltaursa, freezing it. Then Samus and he moved on.

"Alpha is so cool!" Sapphire exclaimed, "Just like Floppy and Rosy."

"He is," Samus replied, "He's helped me out many times on my missions. What special traits do your pets have?"

"Well, Floppy has big ears and little wings, and he likes to fly around in the garden," Ruby said, "Rosy has spots and a fluffy tail, and she loves to play with us!"

Suddenly, Alpha barked and looked back. Samus also looked back to see several Voltaursa not far away! Carefully and quietly, Alpha and she ran away before the creatures could notice them. When they stopped, they saw that they had reached the end of the forest, where there was another large building. They went inside, noticing that no one was there. "What is this place?" Samus wondered.

"We heard about this place from Mom and Dad," Sapphire said, "This is where they keep all the planes and spaceships." He pointed up at the ceiling, which was able to open, and at some airplanes and spaceships in one corner of the room.

"Floppy! Rosy!" Ruby called out, but there was no answer. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh…they weren't in the forest, and they're not here either. What if something bad happened to them?"

Samus set the two saddened children on the ground and knelt down to be more at their level. "I know Floppy and Rosy will be all right," she reassured them, "Alpha and I will make sure of it. Don't worry about a thing."

Sapphire and Ruby hugged Samus and Alpha. "You're awesome!" Sapphire whispered.

At that moment, everyone heard a shout accompanied by a howl. They looked up in alarm. "That sounded like Michael and Eta!" Samus exclaimed. Alpha and she ran toward the sound, with Sapphire and Ruby following. As they ran through the quiet, dimly lit room, they knew one thing: Michael and Eta could be in danger and had to be found.

Can Samus and Alpha find Michael and Eta and help them in time? Will they stop the trouble on Faunora before it's too late? Find out in episode 22!

(Original story from May 2017)


	22. Episode 22: An Urgent Rescue, Part 2

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 22: An Urgent Rescue, Part 2

* * *

Last time, Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta all traveled to the planet Faunora in search of the cause of the planet's distress. Samus and Alpha had found Sapphire and Ruby, two missing Faunoran children, and came to a building housing planes and spaceships. Then, they had heard Michael and Eta's cry…

Samus, Alpha, Sapphire, and Ruby ran until they saw Michael and Eta hanging from a ledge above in the distance, while lasers fired around them. Samus gasped. "There they are! We're going to need my Gunship for this." She pushed a few buttons on her arm cannon, and a moment later the Gunship came down gently through the open roof. Motioning for the others to follow her, Samus went inside, followed by them. Then she flew the Gunship toward the ledge.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Sapphire marveled, looking around the ship.

"I've never been on a spaceship before," Ruby remarked.

As the ship came nearer to the ledge, it came within range of the lasers, but Samus and Alpha were unafraid. Samus piloted the ship to avoid the lasers. "Michael, Eta, hang on! We're coming!" she called out, "When I say 'Now', let go and you can land on the ship!" Samus kept a careful eye on her ship's radar, and the others watched anxiously. Then, Samus called out, "NOW!" Michael and Eta trusted her, so they let go of the ledge and landed on the top of the Gunship as it flew beneath them.

Samus pushed a button, opening the Gunship's entrance, and Michael and Eta came inside. "Thanks. That was too close!" Michael said. Then he noticed Sapphire and Ruby as Alpha and Eta greeted each other with barks. "You found the missing children!"

"I'm Ruby, and this is my brother Sapphire," Ruby said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Samus and Alpha saved us from a Voltaursa in the forest," Sapphire added, "We were looking for our pets Floppy and Rosy." Ruby and he giggled as Eta licked them.

Suddenly, more lasers were fired. "Hang on tight! We're in for a wild ride!" Samus warned. The Gunship moved about to evade the lasers, but Samus remained focused and the others held on tight. Finally, the lasers were out of range and stopped firing, so Samus landed her ship in a safe corner. "We made it," she said as she led the others out of the Gunship, "Michael, what happened to you and Eta?"

"Well, we came across this place while we were searching for the EnerDrop," Michael replied, "We soon found the EnerDrop on that platform, but when I had Eta use her Thunder ability on it, it began shooting lasers at us! The lasers caught us off guard, and while we were trying to avoid them, we nearly fell from the platform."

"So the EnerDrop _is_ here," Samus said, "Michael, can you keep Sapphire and Ruby in the Gunship where it's safe? Alpha, Eta, and I will take care of the EnerDrop."

Michael nodded. "Good luck."

Samus, Alpha, and Eta went back to where the EnerDrop was and looked carefully ahead. The machine was no longer firing lasers, but it was still taking energy from the other machinery on the planet. Samus led the two Snacanids toward it, staying at a safe distance. "Alpha, Eta, try using both of your Thunder abilities at once," she told them. They obeyed and shocked the EnerDrop.

"Warning: enemy attacking," a mechanical voice said as the EnerDrop sparked. Lasers began shooting everywhere, and Samus, Alpha, and Eta had to dodge them.

"I was afraid this would happen," Samus said, "If we try to attack together, maybe we can overpower this thing!" She used the Wide Beam to destroy the lasers in her way while Alpha and Eta shocked the EnerDrop. The machine began to spark wildly and fire more powerful lasers. Samus had to fire rapidly and constantly to keep them at bay.

From outside the building, a group of Voltaursa could be seen charging toward the window. The creatures, appearing to become more aggressive, growled and tried to break in. Samus, Alpha, and Eta noticed this but kept their focus. However, Samus knew that Alpha and Eta could not keep up their attack forever. _It's time to finish this!_ she thought. She charged up her beam, causing it to penetrate the lasers and strike the EnerDrop. The machine sparked one more time before exploding.

As the electric waves from the Electrical Machinery Center returned, the Voltaursa suddenly calmed and looked around before running away. "We did it. Great work, you two," Samus said, patting Alpha and Eta's heads. The Snacanids barked happily.

Samus, Alpha, and Eta returned to the Gunship, where Michael, Sapphire, and Ruby were waiting. "The EnerDrop has been destroyed," Samus said, "Faunora should be safe now."

"I'm glad we won't be bothered by any mean Voltaursa now, but what about Floppy and Rosy?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll look for them now," Samus reassured her. She flew the Gunship out of the building and into an area with a few trees and plenty of grass. Next to the field was a tall, rocky hill.

Everyone left the Gunship and looked around. Samus, Alpha, and Eta looked on one side while Michael, Sapphire, and Ruby looked on the other side. "We should be careful," Sapphire said, "I've heard that pieces of rock sometimes fall from that hill."

"Floppy! Rosy!" Ruby called out. A squeak and a bark were heard, and two creatures bounded onto the field. One of them was Floppy the Rabient, a rabbit-like creature with white fur, floppy ears, antennae, pale yellow neck fur, black eyes, and pink wings. The other was Rosy the Serenine, a dog-like creature with white fur, brown spots, turquoise eyes, and a fluffy tail. "There you are!" Ruby exclaimed with delight. Sapphire and she ran to their two pets and hugged them, laughing with joy.

Suddenly, there was a great rumbling. Sapphire, Ruby, Floppy, and Rosy all looked up and shrieked in terror. A huge boulder was rolling down the hill straight at them! In a flash, Samus raced onto the scene and grabbed onto the boulder, slowing it to a stop. The others stayed out of the path of the boulder and watched helplessly and worriedly. The boulder was tremendously heavy, and Samus was not strong enough to move it an inch; she could keep it in place, however, though she struggled under its weight. "I can't…keep this up…much longer!" she said.

"What can we do?" Michael worried, "None of us could move that boulder, but if Samus stops pushing, she'll be crushed!" At that moment, everyone heard a cry. They looked over to see a group of Voltaursa standing on a small hill. The Voltaursa ran over to the boulder and pushed it up the hill as if it were only a small rock.

"Wow! The Voltaursa are really strong!" Sapphire said, "And I guess they're not so bad after all."

"As long as there are electric waves to calm them," Samus added.

The sun was setting as the Gunship landed by the Faunoran town and its eight passengers came out. Many of the Faunorans were outside, celebrating. When Emerald and Amethyst saw Sapphire and Ruby, they ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Sapphire, Ruby, we were so worried!" Amethyst said, then turned to Samus and company, "Thank you for finding our children!"

"We had to find Floppy and Rosy, but we promise we won't run off again!" Ruby said.

"You've saved us all as well," Citrine said, "You're amazing!"

"Just doing our job," Michael smiled, and Samus and he removed their helmets, revealing their faces. Sapphire and Ruby ran over to them. Sapphire gave Michael a high-five and rubbed Alpha's fur. Ruby hugged Samus and petted Eta's head.

"Thank you, Mr. Michael! Thank you, Ms. Samus!" Ruby said.

"Thank you, Alpha and Eta!" Sapphire said, "Will you come back and visit us sometime? We loved going on an adventure!"

"We will," Samus smiled, "Best of luck to all of you, and may Faunora remain peaceful." Everyone said goodbye as Samus, Michael, Alpha, and Eta boarded the Gunship and left in search of their next adventure.

(Original story from June 2017)


	23. Episode 23: Return to Venine

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 23: Return to Venine

* * *

Having saved the planet Faunora from the EnerDrop, Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta had also managed to destroy the dangerous machine. Now, they had returned to HQ, where they were keeping watch for any new distress signals. "Now that the EnerDrop machine is gone, we won't have to worry about it anymore," Michael said, "However, I'm sure Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are working on their next plan."

At that moment, Carol entered the room. "I just received a call from a research member who had been visiting Venine," she said urgently, "He said one of the Snacanids was showing signs of illness. I need to travel there and help that Snacanid."

Alpha and Eta whined sadly at the thought of a suffering fellow Snacanid. "Is it all right if we go with you?" Samus asked Carol, noticing this, "I think Alpha and Eta would like to be there for that Snacanid."

"Fine with me," Carol nodded.

"Good idea," Michal added, "It's been quite some time since we visited Venine. Maybe we can explore more of the planet while we're there."

Michael and Carol, in their spacesuits designed by HQ, boarded one of the HQ's ships with Eta; Samus, in her Power Suit, boarded her Gunship with Alpha. The two ships set off and eventually came to Venine. As they landed on the surface of the dark Canyon area, several Snacanids were visible and strolling around the landscape. As everyone exited their ships, they could see a group of the wolf-like creatures crowded around in a circle, gazing down worriedly. Alpha and Eta rushed over to the group with a few worried sounds. The other Snacanids stepped aside, revealing a male that was lying on the ground.

"That must be the sick Snacanid!" Carol exclaimed. With her medical equipment, she hurried over to the male Snacanid. The other Snacanids fortunately knew her enough to trust her, so they moved back to give her some space while still watching. Carol took out the Snacanid-identifying device and held it in front of the Snacanid. "It's Upsilon," she remarked, "Let's see what I can do…"

After quickly examining Upsilon, Carol concluded, "Upsilon has the Veninian Virus, seen only in Veninian creatures. He shows the typical symptoms-fever, muscle pain, fatigue…thankfully, it's easily treatable with medicine, and he'll make a full recovery. I'll treat him right now."

"It's good to hear that it's nothing serious!" Michael replied, "While you're taking care of Upsilon, maybe Samus and I can explore another area of this planet-if that's all right with her, of course." He glanced over at Samus.

"We might as well," Samus agreed, "Everything is peaceful at the moment, anyway." Alpha and Eta ran over to her, barking. "Do you want to come along?" she asked them, to which they nodded.

"Looks like it's settled, then," Michael grinned.

Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta walked through the Canyon area, and then came to a different environment. Lush green grass grew all over the flat landscape, along with a few scarcely scattered trees bearing small reddish fruit. The sky was blue with a few white clouds, and the sun bathed the entire area in a warm, bright light. "This is the Prairie area," Michael said, "It's home to many species, including the Snaca tree that bears Snaca fruit, also found in the Mountain and Woodland areas. Unlike the Canyon area, which has endless night, this area has endless day."

A small, tan mouse-like creature with large ears, pointed whiskers, a fluffy tail, and purple eyes popped out from the grass nearby. Alpha and Eta growled and chased it until it crawled into a burrow. The two Snacanids stood by the burrow, barking. "That was a Galamin, a creature native to the Canyon and Prairie areas," Michael explained, "Snacanids often hunt them, so they hide in burrows to avoid their enemies. Galamin can hear very well with their large ears and sense vibrations with their tails. There is a mysterious energy in their whiskers that tell other Galamin how they are feeling when they rub their whiskers together."

Then, a bird-like creature with very dark reddish feathers, pink and blue wing tips, blue-green eyes, webbed feet, and a blue pouch on its tail tip flew overhead. "That's a Vertavi, mainly found in the Coastal area but also in the Prairie, Woodland, Mountain, Island, and Aquatic areas. They are also hunted by Snacanids, but are able to escape more easily. They can swim and float well in water thanks to their webbed feet and long feathers. Vertavi store water in the pouches on their tail tips, which they release when they feel threatened."

One more creature was soon seen scurrying through the grass. It had yellow fur with four curved growths on its head and blue-green on its forehead, on its belly, and on the two stripes on its back. It had two fuzzy pale yellow growths on its back, two claws on each of its front paws, a fluffy white tail, and lavender eyes. "And that," Michael said, "is a Phoson. They are mostly found in the Mountain and Woodland areas but sometimes travel to other areas. Their strong back legs allow them to leap long distances, and sharp growths that come from the fur on their backs assist them in climbing. Phosons can release electricity and light from their stripes, which the growths on their heads protect them from. They are herbivores but have few natural enemies."

"What an amazing planet Venine is," Samus commented, beginning to move on with Alpha and Eta. Michael was about to follow them when he noticed a strange movement behind him. He turned around, and a shadow cast over him…

Samus, Alpha, and Eta stopped suddenly when they saw a familiar villain appear in front of them. It was Master Silhouite! Alpha and Eta yelped in surprise. "Master Silhouite! What are you doing here?" Samus said angrily, preparing for a fight.

"Why, you should know by now, Samus," Master Silhouite answered slyly, "Just taking what should become mine!" He tried to grab Alpha and Eta, but Samus fired at his tentacles. The shadowy villain dodged the attacks and tried again, as the two Snacanids leapt back and forth to avoid him. This time, when two tentacles lashed out, Samus grabbed onto them. Master Silhouite pulled away in an attempt to escape, but Samus was strong enough to hold him in place.

Nearby, the Phoson that had been running through the tall grass looked out with curiosity. Seeing the struggle that was taking place, it dashed forward. Master Silhouite moved his two free tentacles, ready to strike at Samus, when suddenly the Phoson leapt out from the grass. Sparks coming from the stripes on its back, it latched onto Master Silhouite, causing Samus and him to let go of each other. The Phoson released electricity and light, surrounding Master Silhouite and itself in a bright blast. With an angered groan, teleported away, and Phoson landed on the ground. "You were helping us, weren't you?" Samus said to it, "Thank you." With a smile and a cheerful sound, the Phoson departed.

Suddenly, Samus realized that someone was missing. "Where's Michael?" she wondered, looking around. Alpha and Eta looked around too; the HQ leader was nowhere in sight. The three of them searched through the open field. "Michael! Are you there?" Samus called out. Then, she caught sight of Michael's spacesuit…he was lying motionless on the ground! Samus ran to him and knelt beside him. "Michael! Michael, are you all right? Respond!" No answer. Alpha and Eta whimpered worriedly. "Alpha, Eta, can you still sense his aura?" Samus asked them, trying to remain calm. When they nodded, she was slightly relieved. "Go and get Carol. I'll stay here with Michael." The Snacanids obeyed and set off.

When Carol came with Alpha and Eta, she said worriedly, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Samus responded, "We found Michael like this."

After quickly looking at Michael, Carol said, "It's safe to move him, so we need to take him back to HQ for examination. Luckily, Upsilon has been showing improvement, so we can focus solely on Michael now."

Samus carefully took Michael in her arms, and Carol, Alpha, Eta, and she hurried through the Prairie and Canyon areas. Samus and Alpha took Michael into the Gunship, and Carol and Eta went into the HQ's spaceship. Inside the Gunship, Samus set Michael on the bed gently before seating herself at the control center. Glancing back at the fallen HQ leader, she thought, _Hang in there, Michael…_ and both ships flew off into space.

(Original story from June 2017)


	24. Episode 24: Questions in HQ

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 24: Questions in HQ

* * *

While exploring Venine as Carol treated a sick Snacanid, Michael had been injured by an unknown being. Samus, Alpha, Eta, and Carol hurried back to HQ to help him.

Having removed her Power Suit since no danger was detected, Samus paced around the main room in waiting for Carol to finish examining Michael. Alpha and Eta lay on the floor silently, watching the door to the medical room. Finally Carol looked out from the door and motioned for the others to come into the room.

Samus was shocked to see Michael's condition upon entering the room. The man was lying on one of the beds, not yet conscious, and bandages covered multiple areas of his body. Alpha and Eta gave a concerned whimper. "Is-is he all right?" Samus asked quietly.

"He will be," Carol nodded, "He's sustained some painful injuries, but none of them are internal. Thankfully, he hasn't suffered a concussion. Whatever attacked him was outstandingly powerful to injure him so much through his spacesuit."

Samus took in a breath. "I'm relieved to hear he'll be fine…but someone or something out there had very ill intentions."

Right then, Michael's eyes opened slowly. "What…what happened?" he muttered.

The others came to Michael's side, glad to see him awake. "You were injured during our time on Venine," Carol answered him, "We brought you back to HQ for treatment."

"Is Upsilon all right?"

Samus nodded. "Carol said he was showing signs of improvement. Do you remember how you were injured?"

"It was Master Silhouite," Michael responded, "I was about to follow you through the Prairie area when I saw a shadow. I turned to see what it was when something struck me to the ground. I caught sight of the villain looming over me just before everything went blank."

"Master Silhouite…I wouldn't put it past him," Samus said.

"Just rest for now, Michael," Carol said gently, "We'll take care of everything." Alpha and Eta carefully jumped up beside Michael and licked him reassuringly. He petted their heads and smiled a little.

While Eta and Carol stayed with Michael, Alpha followed Samus back to the main room. The bounty hunter walked slowly through the room, her mind occupied with troubled thoughts. "Why did Master Silhouite harm Michael, or was it just because of his evil nature?" she contemplated softly, "Alpha, why do some beings purposely bring harm to others who are innocent? If only all could live in peace, there would be no need for violence in this galaxy." Alpha responded with a sound of concern as he looked up.

Suddenly, Samus saw a swift movement in the corner of her eye. Alpha and she looked back but saw nothing. Then the movement came again, and it was clear that it was caused by a large shadowy being. Samus and Alpha turned around; Samus took out her Paralyzer and pointed it at the motion, which was now moving out of the room. "It's Master Silhouite," she said softly, "Let's follow him."

As quietly as possible, Samus and Alpha followed Master Silhouite out of the main room and through a hallway. All of them turned and entered one room. It was dark in the room, with only the light from the hall and from a few machines penetrating the darkness. Samus could hardly see Master Silhouite or tell which room this was without much light, but she knew turning on the lights would alert the villain of her presence. She decided the best option was to perform a surprise attack, so she released a plasma beam from her Paralyzer, wrapping it perfectly around one of Master Silhouite's tentacles. The Silhouite turned around, trying to free himself. "It's you again!" he growled.

Samus's eyes narrowed. "Why did you injure Michael on Venine?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Master Silhouite teleported away, freeing himself.

"He could still be somewhere in the building! Come on," Samus told Alpha, and she led him out of the room. The two of them raced through the hallway, finding no signs of Master Silhouite. Samus looked around a corner when she came to it; seeing that the coast was clear, she continued on with Alpha. Soon, both of them noticed movement by the medical room.

Michael was still resting while Carol was working on one of the computers when suddenly, Master Silhouite appeared in the room. The two HQ leaders looked over and gasped in surprise. "What do you want from us?!" Carol exclaimed.

"The Interspace Federation shall not meddle with the plans of the Silhouites!" Master Silhouite shouted, lengthening his tentacles. Carol screamed and ducked to avoid one tentacle. Then Master Silhouite began to charge up dark power.

Just as the attack was released, Samus rushed into its path, taking the hit. "Samus!" Carol exclaimed. Samus stood her ground as the darkness surrounded her. She felt the impact, but it did no harm to her, seeming to be merely absorbed by her body.

Master Silhouite stopped the attack with a look of awe and disgust. "She does have the DNA of the enemy, just as Master Greblai suspected!" He started to lengthen his tentacles again, but at that moment Alpha ran in and pounced upon him, distracting him. Samus wrapped a plasma beam from her Paralyzer around one of the villain's tentacles again. Both of them pulled, struggling to overpower the other side, but neither side moved an inch. "You will see me again!" Master Silhouite growled, teleporting away.

Alpha dropped to the ground and Samus lowered her Paralyzer, turning to Michael and Carol. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

"Yes, thanks to you," Michael answered, "It's fascinating how you can just absorb a Silhouite's darkness power!"

"I've studied that," Carol said, "Chozo cells have a unique composition that actually reflects the powers of the Greblai and Silhouites! Samus's human cells were struck by the impact, but the Chozo cells in her blood prevented it from doing any harm to her. Quite interesting."

"There's one thing I noticed," Samus said, "Master Silhouite said I 'had the DNA of the enemy'. Does that mean that the Chozo were actually enemies to the Greblai and the Silhouites?"

"It sounds like it," Michael replied, "but what I want to know is, why?"

"Alpha and I may be able to find the answer in ancient ruins," Samus concluded, "except we can't use the Chozo ruins. They were turned to rubble in the last explosion on Zebes."

"There are some ancient ruins on Lavolca, I recall. You just might find an answer there. The only problem is, I can't help you out in this condition…"

"It's all right. Alpha and I will do our best anyway, won't we, Alpha?" Alpha yipped in agreement and wagged his tail.

"And I'll take care of you-you'll be back to normal before you know it, Michael," Carol said. Michael smiled, and Alpha and Eta nuzzled each other to say goodbye.

Soon after, Samus and Alpha were standing in the Gunship, and Samus put on her Power Suit, then changed it to the Gravity Suit. "Our next destination is Lavolca again," she told Alpha, "Maybe there we'll find an answer to this mystery." She prepared to pilot the Gunship to the planet; she, like Alpha, was ready.

(Original story from July 2017)


	25. Episode 25: Mystery of the Ruins

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 25: Mystery of the Ruins

 _I forgot to mention before, but I got some advice from a friend on my writing a little while ago. I've been using this advice to try improving my writing since episode 23._

* * *

Samus and Alpha had decided to return to Lavolca and visit the ancient ruins there, in hopes of finding evidence of the suggested rivalry between the Chozo and the Greblai and Silhouites. With HQ leader Michael still recovering from injuries, the two adventurers were on their own this time, but they would do their best to carry out this mission successfully.

The Gunship landed on Lavolca's surface; the armored woman and the male Snacanid inside stepped onto the planet. They looked ahead, where the enormous cave was, and behind, where the rocky landscape was. "We haven't encountered the Lavolcian ruins before," Samus spoke, "Which way should we go to find them?"

Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard from above. Samus and Alpha looked up, seeing a bird-like creature soaring overhead. It was about Alpha's size and had dark red-orange feathers. Its belly and the bottom of its tail were white, and it had black markings on its wings and on the bottom of its tail. It had long feathers on its head, yellow and white wingtips, and deep golden eyes. Stunningly bright light glowed from its wings, leaving a trail behind it as it flew. "Michael told me about that creature," Samus said, "It's a Shinix, a mysterious Lavolcian creature that has highly reflective wings."

The Shinix flew back and forth over the landscape behind Samus and Alpha, seemingly looking over at them as its wings glowed in the sunlight. "It looks as if it wants us to follow it," Samus said. Alpha and she ran across the area, and the Shinix began to move forward. Across the warm and quiet landscape they went, passing rocky areas and sparse grassy areas. After some time, the bird-like creature circled around above a huge gate that appeared very old. On each side of it sat a tall and wide pedestal.

Samus and Alpha stopped. "Could that be the ruins?" Samus wondered. She ran to the gate, which had a message carved in an ancient language on its front. "Let's see if I can translate this message," she activated a translation feature of her visor, which could decipher foreign languages in writing. Then she read the translation aloud: "Only those who pass the test at this point shall enter the ruins of ancient Lavolca." The bounty hunter looked up at the pedestals for a moment. "That must refer to those structures. They appear to resemble torches-Alpha, try using your Fire ability on them."

Alpha obeyed and breathed fire at the pedestals. Immediately their tops went ablaze, and the gate flashed with light. It slowly creaked open, brilliant light emanating from within; and then, the Lavolcian ruins became visible, revealing ancient yet striking features and tall, aged buildings. Samus and Alpha gasped in awe. "The ancient Lavolcian ruins," Samus breathed. Speechless from the sight of the ancient beauty, the two of them entered the gate.

As Shinix perched upon the branch of a lone tree, Samus and Alpha walked through the ruins, gazing at the built structures it contained. While crumbling and worn in spots, they clearly had been intricately designed and showcased an old Lavolcian heritage. The ruins appeared to have once been a large city, where it could be imagined that it had been a busy and bustling haven to Lavolcians long ago.

Eventually Samus and Alpha came to a building larger and grander than the others. Designs resembling various types of creatures lined parts of its outer walls. Samus translated a message carved above the door: "The Great Lavolcian Temple: This is the heart of our fine city, and a sacred place to gather." She managed to pull the door open, which creaked loudly from age and lack of use. "Maybe we'll find what we seek in here," she said.

Samus and Alpha entered the temple, finding a sight to behold; while the first room seemed only to be an entrance, its overall appearance was mesmerizing. The walls were lined with colorful stained-glass windows that let the sunlight in, filling the room with a soft, beautiful light. A worn and faded red carpet formed a path leading into the next room, the door of which was still standing open. The two visitors moved to the next room, the door swinging loosely with a slight squeaking sound as they walked by it.

The next room was much bigger than the first, with rows of seating inside. At the back of the room was an empty, dust-covered altar; at each side of the altar stood a tall statue resembling a Greblai holding a staff. The statues showed signs of wear, yet they still had a formidable appearance, with watchful looks in their eyes. Despite the gentle, calming feeling of the light shining through the windows, the silence and stillness in the building gave it a somewhat eerie feeling. The only sounds were the squeaking of the door and Samus and Alpha's footsteps as they walked through the room. Remaining quiet, both of them went over to a door in one corner and Samus carefully pushed it open.

The next room had a smaller amount of light than the previous ones, and was closer in size and emptiness to the entrance room. On one wall was one plain window, and on another was a huge statue resembling the head of a Greblai with closed eyes. "What could be the purpose of this room?" Samus wondered softly. Alpha ran over to the wall opposite the statue and yipped. Samus followed and looked at the wall, which was covered with ancient drawings. Though the drawings were slightly faded and dirt-covered, it was still possible to tell what they depicted-Greblai, Silhouites, and other Lavolcian creatures in different situations. "Good work!" Samus said, "These drawings might provide an answer!"

Samus's eyes moved to one drawing on the wall, and her breath caught in her throat. The drawing showed several bird-like beings in fighting poses standing across from a group of Greblai and Silhouites. "Look at this!" she exclaimed, "I know those beings anywhere-those are Chozo!" Alpha watched as Samus translated the two lines of text below the image and recited the translation: "The Chozo…fight against the Greblai and the Silhouites."

Samus looked up from reading in surprise. "What? Does this mean Master Silhouite was correct? From what I remember, the Chozo were a peaceful race-it doesn't make sense for them to just attack the Greblai and Silhouites! If they did do this, there was a reason…wasn't there?" She paused for a moment and then sighed and turned around. "Let's go back to HQ and tell Michael about what we've found. Maybe once he's recovered, he can help us research this more."

Samus and Alpha took a few steps after turning to leave the room. Suddenly Alpha felt part of the floor drop beneath his left front paw. He jumped back and yelped in surprise. Samus and he both looked down to see that he had stepped on a small switch on the ground. Then they looked over at the statue-its eyes opened, blazing with a mysterious light. The mouth of the statue opened, releasing a large boulder. "It's a trap!" Samus shouted, "Run!"

The two of them raced out of the room and zipped past the rows of seating in the next room. The door to the entrance room swung harder as they ran by it. By the time Samus pushed open the front door, the boulders had strangely multiplied to two and were moving quickly! Once Samus and Alpha came outside, they saw that the entire temple was glowing. It was odd, but they knew there was no time to think about it, and they ran on without any pause.

Samus and Alpha tore across the ruins, their hearts pounding in their chests and their legs taking them at full speed. By now there were three boulders that somehow seemed to follow them. Soon, they heard a familiar screeching and looked up-there was Shinix, flying in circles in the air. Samus and Alpha ran toward it and soon came to the gate at the ruins' entrance.

Once outside the ruins, Samus looked up at the pedestals, which were still on fire. "Alpha, try using your Water ability to put out the flames!" she said quickly as the boulders drew closer. A stream of water came from Alpha's mouth, putting out the flames. Immediately the gate flashed with light and then slowly closed, and all was quiet again. Samus and Alpha heard only their own breathing as they stared at the closed gate in the sunset. Then they looked back to see that Shinix was flying away. "That Shinix led us into and out of the ruins when we needed guidance," Samus noticed in wonder, "It's as if it was sent to help us. Do you think…?" Alpha and she looked up at where the creature had been in the colorful sky.

A few minutes later, the two were back in the Gunship, ready to leave Lavolca. "All right, now we can head back to HQ," Samus told Alpha, "We have learned something, but at the same time, we have even more questions than before! Hopefully we'll all be able to answer them, and soon." Alpha agreed, and then the Gunship lifted off toward its destination.

(Original story from July 2017)

* * *

 _We are now halfway through this series!_


	26. Episode 26: To Solve and Explain

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 26: To Solve and Explain

* * *

Samus and Alpha, after finding evidence of the Chozo's rivalry with the Greblai and Silhouites in the Lavolcian ruins, were returning to HQ. They wanted to tell Michael about what they had found; however, they knew he was still recovering from injuries. As the Gunship landed in front of the building, Samus noticed the night sky, with little light left and the stars twinkling brightly. "It looks like it's getting late," she told Alpha, "What do you say we get some sleep and talk to Michael in the morning? Maybe he'll be more up to it then."

Seeming to agree, Alpha yawned and curled up in his bed, an empty box from HQ with a soft cushion inside. Looking back at her Snacanid friend, Samus smiled. "Good night, Alpha." She removed her Power Suit and turned off the lights before going to bed herself.

Slowly, Alpha woke and opened his eyes. Lifting his head-he looked around-it was still dark, so it must have been the middle of the night. What could have caused him to wake up? He did not hear any unusual sounds. That was when Alpha saw it-a faint flash of light outside the window. Careful not to wake Samus, he slipped out of bed and over to the window, where he stood on his hind legs to get a better view. There it was again, a flash of light. So, overcome with curiosity, the Snacanid pressed a button to open the Gunship's door and ran outside.

Alpha stepped onto the grass, gazing across the peaceful environment. At first he saw only the field and night sky, but then the bright light came into view. It moved toward Alpha, who stood watching. As the light drew near, it took on the appearance of a mysterious creature. White, small, and glowing, it floated as if by magic above the ground. Its long ears and flowing tail swayed gently as it moved, and its face was gentle. It drifted around the field, and Alpha curiously chased after it.

The unique and beautiful being had Alpha's full attention as he scampered after it through the grass. He followed it into some very tall grass and stuck his head out, searching with attentive red eyes. The creature was waiting patiently just outside the tall grass, so Alpha walked up to it. Smiling kindly, the creature looked at Alpha without a sound. Then it moved one paw in a circle around his neck, creating a glistening, transparent scarf-like garment. The Snacanid looked down in surprise at the garment around his neck, which slowly faded. Then he looked up at the creature, which also faded. He stared at the sky in silence for a minute before returning to the Gunship.

The next morning, Alpha woke to the sunlight shining through the window and yawned. Samus, who was already awake, knelt beside his bed and petted his head. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, "Today we can speak with Michael." As she stood up and turned around, Alpha sat up and scratched his ear sleepily. His thoughts went to the events of the night before, and he wondered if they had only been a dream. But then he saw the scarf appear faintly on his neck for a moment, and he knew they had really happened.

After a light breakfast, Samus and Alpha entered the HQ. They found Michael using one of the computers in the main room; he looked over and smiled. "Welcome back, Samus and Alpha."

"Hello, Michael," Samus replied, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in some pain, but doing better. It's manageable." Michael smiled when he saw Eta enter the room. Alpha and she ran to each other and licked one another in greeting.

"Good to hear!" Samus said, "You would like to hear about what we found in the Lavolcian ruins, right?"

"Yes, of course."

So, while Alpha and Eta chased each other around the room, Samus told Michael all about Alpha's and her adventure in the Lavolcian ruins and the Great Lavolcian Temple. "…And one of the ancient drawings on the wall undoubtedly showed the Chozo and the Greblai and Silhouites fighting," she concluded, "It sounds like Master Silhouite was correct! This bothers me because the Chozo were a peaceful race, for the most part."

"Does this mean that the relationship between the species was negative?" Michael wondered, "We know very little about this, as you know, but I'm sure the Chozo had a good reason for fighting. I would love to go and look at the evidence once I'm fully recovered." Then he looked up at the clock. "It's almost time for lunch. Would you care to discuss this further then?"

At the word "lunch", Alpha and Eta wagged their tails. "I think we can all agree on that!" Samus answered.

At lunch, Samus and Michael continued the conversation. "You know, it may not have been the Chozo who were at fault. Maybe the Greblai and Silhouites tried to harm them in some way, and they were merely defending themselves," Michael hypothesized after some thought.

Samus took a sip of water before responding. "I suppose so. It looked to me that the Chozo were doing most of the battling, but that wasn't necessarily the case. We'll have to look more closely at the drawing to know for sure."

Michael nodded; then his hazel eyes fixed on the two Snacanids behind Samus. "Look at Alpha," he said.

Across from him, Samus turned around to see what was going on. Something was odd. While Eta was devouring her Snacanid food, Alpha had barely touched his meal. He just stood staring out the window. "He is acting a little unusual," Samus said softly. She got up and was about to walk over to the wolf-like creature when suddenly, he bolted out of the room. "Alpha, wait!" Samus shouted. Michael, Eta, and she glanced at one another and then ran after Alpha.

Everyone ran through the building and then outside, stopping in the middle of the field. Alpha stared at the sky; Eta noticed the faint scarf around his neck and walked over beside him. The scarf became more visible, and Samus and Michael could see it too. "Alpha, what's that around your neck?" Samus asked in surprise. Then, the flash of light appeared. Everyone was amazed to see the same creature Alpha had encountered the night before. It floated down to him, and he let out a soft barking sound. The creature looked concerned as its soft eyes fixed on Alpha, who in turn gave a quiet, short howling sound. Then the mysterious being glanced at Samus.

"Please help…our planet is in danger…we need you!" the bounty hunter heard a gentle, childish voice. Sensing that the voice had strangely seemed to come from nowhere, her eyes widened and she looked around. As everyone looked back over at Alpha, they discovered that both the creature and the scarf were gone.

"What…what was that creature?" Michael asked in awe.

"I don't know, but I heard a voice in my head just before it vanished. The voice was pleading for help!" Samus said, "I think we ought to check for a new distress signal." In agreement, Alpha turned around and yipped with a worried look.

"A voice?" Michael looked puzzled, "Could it have been related to that creature somehow? How mysterious…yes, there must be distress."

Everyone hurried back into HQ, where a distress signal was displayed on the computer. "Just as I suspected!" Samus said.

Michael went over to the computer, and the others followed. The HQ leader took a careful look at the distress signal's details. "The signal appears to be coming from the planet Mysteke. It's a planet that has five regions: Central, Desert, Rainfall, Dark, and Light. I have little knowledge of Mysteke and can't pinpoint the exact location of the distress, but I'll let you know as soon as I find out more."

Samus nodded. "As long as you're up to it, we'll be on our way now."

"I'll be fine. Good luck."

Soon after, Samus, back in her Power Suit, was piloting the Gunship to Mysteke. As the glittering scarf reappeared on his neck, Alpha looked out at space, thinking of the mysterious creature he had met…

(Original story from August 2017)


	27. Episode 27: Duel in the Desert

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 27: Duel in the Desert

* * *

After encountering a mysterious creature outside HQ, Samus and Alpha were on their way to their latest mission, on the planet Mysteke. They could only imagine what discoveries awaited them there.

Guided by the CM's map, Samus piloted the Gunship to a planet that was mostly surrounded in a fog. "That's Mysteke," Michael's voice came from the CM, "Strangely, most of its atmosphere is covered by a barrier that prevents outsiders from entering. You'll have to land in the Central region."

"Preparing to land," Samus said. As she lowered her ship toward the area without fog, Alpha gazed out the window at the destination. Soon the Gunship landed in the Central region, which the two adventurers could see had a peculiar appearance. The entire environment featured faintly glowing lines on dark backgrounds, as if it were in cyberspace.

Samus and Alpha walked out of the ship and onto Mysteke's surface, looking around in wonder at the interesting surroundings. Then, they saw the same floating creature from before and stopped. "I'm so glad you came!" the childlike voice Samus had heard outside HQ sounded, "The danger is in the Desert region right now. You can get there using the teleporter." The creature pointed to a simple cylinder-shaped machine behind it and then vanished. Carefully, Samus and Alpha entered the machine.

A moment later, the two of them saw miles of sand beneath a cloudless sky. The sun beat down on the hot environment. "What just happened? Your location suddenly changed!" Michael's voice sounded surprised.

"We were teleported by a machine in the Central region," Samus replied.

"Quite interesting. My sensors indicate that you're now in the Desert region, where the weather is usually hot and dry. There's just one thing…I see no life form readings near you besides your own, so I'm not sure what is causing the distress."

"Whatever it may be, we'll have to search for it." Samus looked ahead at the rather plain landscape before moving on with Alpha.

"Oh, one more thing," Michael said, "In the Central region there's a supercomputer called M-0 that guards and maintains all machinery on Mysteke. It sends out a connected robot called M-01 to protect the planet's life against danger. You may encounter M-01 on your journey."

Just as Michael finished saying this, Samus and Alpha heard a swooping sound and looked up. "Alpha, look out!" Samus shouted. Alpha let out a yelp and jumped back just before a flying blur swept the spot where he had been standing. Samus pointed her arm cannon at the blur as it landed, revealing that it was a tall, silver, humanoid robot bearing a slight resemblance to the Power Suit. "What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed, "You could have hurt someone!"

The robot only pointed its arm cannon at Alpha and her. "I am M-01. My objective is to destroy all life in my path. Prepare to be crushed."

"What?! M-01 is supposed to protect, not destroy!" Samus leapt aside to avoid a laser beam fired in her direction. Something was up, but she knew that now there was no choice but to fight. She sent a few Missiles at M-01, but it was able to avoid them by moving out of their paths. It fired more beams, which Samus and Alpha dodged.

"Electricity might work against it," Samus observed, "Alpha, try using your Thunder ability." Alpha did as he was told and activated his Thunder ability. Glowing yellow, he charged at the robot, but it struck him with one arm, sending him backward. He recovered quickly and tried to shock it, but missed. Samus, at that moment, let out her Grappling Beam. It hit M-01, immobilizing it. Then the bounty hunter released a Super Missile, striking the machine and causing it to fall.

Smoke came from both Samus's arm cannon and M-01 as she viewed the fallen robot. "Foolish machine," she said with a serious tone, "The greatest weapons are made not to destroy without reason or harm others for one's own enjoyment, but to defend oneself and protect the innocent!" M-01 lay on the sand for a moment longer and then swiftly flew away. Samus shot a Wave Beam at it, but missed. Lowering her arm cannon, she looked up at the sky. "We'll have to search for it," she said.

Samus and Alpha trekked across the desert in search of M-01. After a while, Samus noticed that Alpha was falling behind. She looked back and saw that he was hanging his head and panting. Kneeling beside him, Samus realized that while her Power Suit protected her from the heat, Alpha was not so lucky; his fur coat couldn't be helping. "It's the heat, isn't it? I bet you're thirsty too," she said to him. The Snacanid barked weakly. "Well, I don't want you to get heatstroke or dehydrated," the bounty hunter took her friend in her arms, "I hope there's a source of water somewhere around here."

The glowing creature reappeared. Its voice was heard again, despite its mouth not moving. "There's an oasis up ahead where you can get some clean water and shade. I'll lead you there." So Samus, carrying Alpha, followed the creature to the oasis, which was a beautiful place featuring a small body of water and several trees. The water rippled slightly and reflected the sunlight, and the tree's leaves swayed gently in the wind.

Samus and Alpha found the oasis a welcoming sight. Samus set Alpha down by the water, and he eagerly began to drink it. She removed her helmet, feeling the warm breeze against her face as it blew her long blonde hair gently. She took a drink of the water as well, and when both of them were satisfied, they sat in the shade of the largest tree. Alpha seemed to be feeling much better, so after a few minutes Samus put her helmet back on and stood up. Looking back at her ally, she told him, "Stay here and rest. I'll go on to search for M-01." Though a little reluctant, he obeyed and watched her walk away.

Samus moved on alone for only a short time before hearing a sound. She saw a blur soar above and then land in front of her as a familiar robot. "There you are!" she said, "Didn't you hear what I said about the greatest weapons?" M-01 ignored her and fired a laser, which she evaded with a backflip. "I guess not," Samus fired some shots from her arm cannon, but M-01 launched itself into the air right then.

Samus ran around to avoid the lasers raining down on her from the flying robot above, while charging up a Charge Beam. When she released the powered-up Charge Beam, M-01 dodged, but the small distraction allowed her normal shots to strike the robot, sending it back to the ground. Samus jumped at M-01 using a Screw Attack, but she missed it by inches due to its watchful movements. As she landed, it managed to strike her with a laser.

Samus fell back slightly and checked her suit's reserves. Fortunately, the attack had not lowered its energy by much. So she used the Wide Beam in a circle to make it more difficult to avoid. M-01 used some more lasers and both combatants continued. However, when the beams collided they destroyed one another, so there was no progress. Seeing this, Samus jumped up and used another Charge Beam, which blasted through all the lasers and into M-01. Samus landed and watched as the robot fell over and sparked slightly, but then flew off at a blinding speed. After looking up at where it had gone for a minute, she turned and headed back to the oasis.

When Samus arrived at the oasis, she found Alpha resting in the shade. Upon seeing her return, he ran over to her, clearly feeling energetic again. "Good to see you too," she petted his head, "I fought with M-01, but it escaped. We need to find out where it went."

Suddenly the mysterious creature appeared with a worried expression. "It's gone to the Rainfall region and is up to something terrible!" it cried out, "Please, follow me." It quickly led Samus and Alpha to another teleporter. As they went inside it to return to the Central region, Samus and Alpha could tell from the creature's sense of urgency that they were greatly needed. What would await them in the Rainfall region?

(Original story from August 2017)


	28. Episode 28: A Friend in Need

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 28: A Friend in Need

* * *

After fighting the robot M-01 in the Desert region of the planet Mysteke, Samus and Alpha had been alerted of its presence in the Rainfall region. Led by the same glowing creature they had encountered before, they returned to the Central region using a teleporter. "That teleporter will take you to the Rainfall region," the creature pointed to a machine nearby. So Samus and Alpha went inside the machine.

A moment later, the two of them were in a dreary area. Clouds filled the sky, and raindrops fell steadily, gently hitting the wet ground. "It seems you're now in the Rainfall region," Michael said, "The water there is constantly in a state of precipitation and evaporation. It appears that rain is always falling, yet the area never floods."

"Speaking of water, if M-01 comes here, it must be waterproof," Samus replied, "That's not good for us."

"Not good? So you encountered M-01?" Michael asked.

"Yes, and it threatened to destroy all life in its path. I think something is wrong."

"…Well, I agree. If M-01 has gone rogue somehow, it needs to be stopped before it hurts someone!"

Samus looked up upon hearing a bark from Alpha. She saw that he was running and seemed to have found something. "I'll fill you in later. Alpha has found something," she told Michael, and she followed Alpha, stopping where he stood looking down at something. "Alpha, what-" she cut off when she saw what had been found. There, lying on the ground, was a small rabbit-like creature. It looked just like the floating, glowing creature but was not glowing or transparent.

Dropping to her knees, Samus took a closer look at the creature, noticing that it was injured. "Oh no…what happened here? Are we too late?" she said worriedly, but then was relieved to see slight movement of the creature's side. "Wait, it's still breathing," she carefully scooped up the limp creature, "but it looks hurt. We need to get it to safety."

Suddenly, the glowing creature appeared, looking down at the injured creature with concern and sadness. "That is Harmony. I am her sister, Melody. Harmony is an orphan. Just a few days ago, M-01 began its destruction and attacked our family. Our parents and I did not survive, but Harmony escaped. She has been struggling to survive as she is not quite old enough to eat solid foods. Now M-01 has attacked her…she is tired, injured, hungry, and lonely. Please, help my sister." Then Melody vanished.

"So that creature-or Melody-had already died? Does that mean she's…?" Samus wondered. Alpha and she looked at each other in surprise. Then, at that moment, Harmony slowly opened her eyes. Remembering the situation she was in, she began to cry. Samus cradled the little creature in her arms. "Shh. It's okay. You're safe now," she soothed. Harmony stopped crying and looked up at her. Realizing that Samus had found her and wanted to help her, she relaxed and leaned into her embrace.

Samus gazed down at the little weakened creature she held, a warmth filling her heart. Harmony had lost her family in an attack at a young age, just as the bounty hunter had, and had been left alone but rescued. Samus felt a caring connection toward this little one, something she had not experienced since finding the Metroid hatchling. She knew it was her job to care for Harmony like an adoptive mother for now. _Don't worry, Harmony,_ she thought, _You'll be safe as long as you're with us. I'll make sure of it._

Suddenly, a blur zipped across the landscape and stopped in front of them, showing that it was M-01. Harmony screeched and clung to Samus in fear. M-01 pointed its arm cannon forward and fired a laser. Samus jumped out of its way, but since her arms were full, she could not fight back. So she gently placed Harmony on Alpha's back and directed him, "Run and get Harmony to a safe place. I'll take care of M-01." Alpha nodded and set off. M-01 chased after him, but Samus leapt into the path of its lasers, taking the hits. Noticing that Alpha had stopped with concern for her, she called out, "Don't worry about me! Keep going!" Reluctantly, the Snacanid moved on.

Seeing that the evil robot was only focused on her, Samus quickly regained her composure and leapt away from the lasers. Then she fired an Ice Beam, which M-01 dodged. It rushed at her in an attempt at a charging attack, but she caught it. The two of them tried to overcome one another but neither side backed down, so they both jumped back at once. "Fighting me is futile. You will be destroyed," came the robotic voice from M-01.

"I don't think so!" Samus charged at the machine using a Screw Attack. It moved aside and stuck the spinning Samus with a few laser beams. She fell back, but while her suit had taken some damage, it still had plenty of energy left. So, the battle continued.

Meanwhile, Alpha arrived at a tree with a large hole in the trunk. He carefully let Harmony crawl to the ground inside the tree. He shook the water from his fur and rested inside the trunk. Harmony stayed beside him, clinging to his drenched fur. The Snacanid curled up around her, doing his best to keep her warm in the cool weather. As he lay there, he noticed the mysterious scarf had appeared faintly around his neck again. Staring at it, he pondered what its purpose might be, as it had not been revealed.

Samus and M-01 refused to give up. The robot continuously shot lasers, and Samus continued to use her multitude of weapons. Finally, as the robot was changing its aim to match its opponent's movements, the bounty hunter managed to land a direct hit from her released Grappling Beam. M-01 sparked upon the blow and then fell. "I won't let you win," Samus remarked, "as long as you have destructive intentions. Don't you remember? You were built to protect Mysteke!"

"I remember no such thing," M-01 muttered. Then, despite the damage done to it, it was able to fly away at a blinding speed.

Samus looked up, watching the swift metallic blur vanish into the rainy sky. _There really is something wrong with that robot,_ she thought to herself.

Melody appeared beside Samus at that moment. "M-01 seems to be leaving this region. I'll lead you back to Alpha and Harmony." She led Samus across the remainder of the field and to the tree where Alpha and Harmony were staying. Both of the creatures looked up and made a joyful sound.

Samus had a good feeling when she saw how happy the two were to see her. She lifted and hugged Harmony, who, despite her weakness, gave a hug back. The bounty hunter patted Alpha's head as he ran to her. "I'm glad to see you two safe," she told them.

"M-01 has moved to the Dark region now," Melody spoke up, "There's a teleporter nearby, as before. The Dark region is a dangerous place, so please be careful." Then she took Harmony's front paws in hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you, sister. I will always be with you. Please hang in there." Then she was gone.

Samus, Alpha, and Harmony saw the teleporter a short distance away, so they went inside and then returned to the Central region. Melody was already awaiting them there. "Bad news," she said, "Somehow, M-0 and M-01 have created a barrier blocking your way off the planet. They have also trapped the rest of our kind that is in hiding."

"That is bad," Samus responded, "I don't want Harmony to get hurt again, so I'll take her to my ship where it's safer. But I don't have anything to feed her there…will she be all right?"

Melody looked sorrowful yet hopeful. "I hope so…our only choice is to hurry and stop these evil machines. I'll keep watch over Harmony when I can."

So Samus and Alpha went into the Gunship. Samus set Harmony on a soft cushion and placed a bowl of water beside her. "We'll be back before you know it, Harmony," she reassured her, "Just rest and try to hang in there." Then Alpha and she set off for the Dark region.

(Original story from September 2017)


	29. Episode 29: Out of the Darkness

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 29: Out of the Darkness

 _I recently got Metroid: Samus Returns and am enjoying it! I may use some of the abilities from that game in future episodes of this series-there's even one in this episode. ;)  
_

* * *

Samus and Alpha had just explored the Rainfall region on the planet Mysteke, where they had found an injured creature named Harmony. Leaving her safely in the Gunship and hoping for her survival, they followed Melody to another teleporter.

After teleporting, everyone could see an environment that appeared dark and dismal. The sky was filled with a strange fog, and the ground was nearly void of plant life. The few trees nearby loomed over the land with their slightly swaying, bare branches.

"So you're now in the Dark region," Michael spoke up, "It's a dark and mysterious place. I know little about the place, but it must be dangerous there, so I would proceed with caution."

Melody nodded and added to Michael's statement. "The Dark region is filled with the essence of all negative feelings experienced by the creatures of Mysteke. Very few creatures ever come here because of the danger that of that essence. M-01's evil intentions may be strengthened in this region. Please watch every step and your emotions while you're here." With that, she disappeared.

"Let's go," taking a deep breath, Samus began to lead Alpha. While the Snacanid was slightly afraid, he hid his fear, and his armored ally was fearless yet prepared. It was not long, however, before both of them heard a sound of movement from behind them. Turning around, they saw nothing at first, but then they saw what looked like a cloud. Once it got closer, it was clear that it was not a cloud but a dark haze that moved on its own. Samus fired at it, but nothing happened. She used a missile and a Super Missile with the same result. "None of my weapons can damage that thing!" she exclaimed, "Run!"

As the darkness continued to move towards them, Samus and Alpha turned and ran. They found that the faster they ran, the faster the darkness moved. They had to get to a safe place as soon as possible! The two of them raced over rocks and under tree branches with the darkness behind them the entire time. Eventually they came to a tunnel. Samus was too tall to run inside it, so she morphed into a ball and rolled through the tunnel alongside her Snacanid ally.

Once Samus and Alpha came out of the tunnel, they saw that the darkness was gone, so they stopped to catch their breath. "That was too close," Samus told Alpha, "Let's keep an eye out." So both of them moved on and soon came to a wide river. The water looked murky, but it was the only way across, so they carefully walked into it. The water was not too deep-it only went up to Samus's waist, and Alpha swam on the surface.

Suddenly, Samus heard Alpha howling and splashing. She looked back to see him flailing to escape from what appeared to be a hand of darkness. It had gripped him and was trying to pull him into the water! Quickly, Samus tried to pull Alpha away from the hand, but no matter how much she pulled, she could not free him. Suddenly, the scarf around Alpha's neck appeared, glowing very brightly. With a screeching sound, the hand glowed and vanished. Samus and Alpha rushed back onto land.

Melody came beside them. "That scarf contains powers of goodness and purity. Darkness and evil are no match for its power. That is why I gave it to Alpha-to help both of you in the mysterious Dark and Light regions."

"Will that power help us defeat M-01 as well?" Samus asked.

Melody nodded. "As long as you have a desire to do good, I believe it will. The light of good will always overpower the darkness of evil."

Soon Melody was gone again, and Samus knelt down to pet Alpha. "There's nothing to be afraid of as long as you have that scarf," she told him, "I know we can overcome M-01!"

As Samus stood up, she caught sight of something darting across the sky. "Speaking of M-01…" she muttered. Taking aim, she powered up a Charge Beam and released it at the flying robot. The impact of the beam knocked M-01 out of the sky. After a moment, the robot was seen hovering toward Samus and Alpha at breakneck speed. The two of them ducked swiftly to avoid it as it charged right over their heads. Samus immediately turned around and pelted M-01 with a stream of Plasma Beams.

M-01 took the hits, but then became surrounded in darkness. With new power, it flew out of the attack, the red light on its head radiating brightly. It swooped at Samus and Alpha, who rolled out of the way. Samus released her Grappling Beam, latching onto M-01. The robot dashed back and forth in an attempt to escape, but Samus stood her ground.

Alpha was ready to help out, so he used his Ice ability to freeze M-01. However, it broke out of the ice and charged up a powerful beam, which Samus and Alpha barely avoided. Samus shot a missile, but as she was doing so, M-01 caught her off guard and struck her Power Suit with some lasers, knocking her down.

M-01 ran at Samus, and Alpha tried to shock it with his Thunder ability, but missed every time. When M-01 came close, Samus knocked it back with a counter, a swing of her arm, and then jumped back. Alpha ran forward, jumped, and shocked M-01. After he landed, everyone stood ready for battle.

The mechanical enemy looked as if it were glaring at its two biological opponents. "It is useless!" it hissed, "You will lose!" It began to charge up another powerful beam.

Alpha yelped. "Alpha, you can stop M-01!" Samus told him. He looked up at her in surprise. "The scarf's power, remember? Just trust in the light and believe with all your heart that it will prevail!" So Alpha closed his eyes and focused on the power of good, feeling a new power. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the scarf shining. Its power strengthened so greatly that a huge white light surrounded Alpha's body. He charged right into M-01, striking it with the power. Sparking heavily, it fell back and then flew away unsteadily. Samus shot an Ice Beam at it, but missed.

As Samus lowered her arm cannon and Alpha noticed his scarf was fading, both of them looked over to see Melody. "M-01 appears to be heading to the Light region," she said, "It's nearly defeated now, so I know you will triumph there! The Light region is normally a peaceful place, but with M-01 there I wouldn't put my guard down. I'll lead you to the teleporter now."

Samus and Alpha began to follow Melody when they heard movement behind them. "It's that dark cloud again!" Samus exclaimed when Alpha and she looked back. The darkness was coming near!

"Follow me!" Melody called out. She moved faster, and Samus and Alpha ran after her. The darkness persisted as they ran as fast as they could, trying to hurry to safety.

Samus and Alpha came to a large wall. Looking back, it seemed at first that they were trapped-but then, Samus spotted a ledge on top of the wall. "Quick, up there!" She jumped up onto the ledge, and Alpha immediately followed; then the two of them continued to run from the dark haze that pursued them.

"Almost there!" Melody said from ahead. Samus and Alpha sprinted across another field. They heard the cloud of darkness right behind them as they came closer…closer…and then arrived at the teleporter. They entered it without hesitation, and the darkness tried to attack. But the three of them were already gone, safely teleporting to the Central region.

Samus, Alpha, and Melody arrived at the Central region. "We made it," Samus remarked, "Now on to the Light region!" So Alpha and she followed Melody to the proper teleporter, prepared to explore the Light region.

(Original story from September 2017)


	30. Episode 30: Into the Light

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 30: Into the Light

 _I apologize if this series is too much about Alpha and not enough about Samus, and if I'm not showing their bond well enough. That honestly wasn't my intention for this series...I'm always trying to improve._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Samus and Alpha had just explored the Dark region on the planet Mysteke. After escaping from the dangers of the region and nearly finishing off M-01, they had returned to the Central region. Now, it was time to move on again, so they went into the last teleporter they had not used with Melody.

In a moment everyone could see a unique environment. The sky was clear and bright blue. The ground had the appearance of white cloud, and the sunlight shone brilliantly. All around was an essence of peace.

"You've come to the Light region," Michael's voice was heard, "As with the Dark region, I know little about it…it appears peaceful, but remember you're still on the lookout for M-01."

"The Light region is the opposite of the Dark region," Melody added, "It's filled with the essence of all positive feelings experienced on Mysteke. Many of the native creatures come here to relax. It's a beautiful and tranquil place. Right now we are in the outskirts; to enter the main area the region must make sure your hearts are kind, at the gate over there." She pointed to a tall, shiny, gold gate a short distance away.

Samus and Alpha, followed by Melody, went over to the gate. It became surrounded in brilliant light that flowed around Samus and Alpha. When the light vanished the gate slowly opened, revealing an area similar but even more bright and beautiful. Samus and Alpha stepped inside, viewing their surroundings with awe.

"Things may be a little different this time," Melody informed, "M-01's evil powers are weakened in this region, putting it at a disadvantage, so it's actually trying to avoid you now! You'll need to search everywhere to find it. My guess is that M-01 came to this region so it could attempt to cause trouble in every region."

Samus nodded, then asked a question that was on her mind. "If only those with good hearts are allowed to enter the Light region, then how did a heartless robot like M-01 get here?"

"M-01 is always allowed here because of its normal job to protect the life on Mysteke. Unfortunately, the Light region didn't anticipate its corruption…"

Soon after, Samus and Alpha set off on their search. Alpha barked and ran onto an area higher than the rest. Samus ran after him and stopped beside him, and both of them looked ahead. From where they stood, they could see a breathtaking view of the Light region. Lush green fields, sparkling blue rivers, colorful flowers, more cloud-like areas…all could be seen from the view. "You can see the whole Light region from here," Samus said, "This place must be a paradise for the creatures that visit it."

Suddenly, a familiar mechanical object rushed across the sky. Samus and Alpha snapped out of their thoughts and looked up. "M-01," Samus muttered. Alpha and she ran down from the elevated spot and back on track for their search.

After a distance across the bright landscape, Samus and Alpha came to a long gap above the fields far below. They stopped and watched as two large bird-like creatures with fluffy white feathers flew near them and perched beside them. "Those are Cloudoves," Melody said within a brief appearance, "They'll help you get across the gap."

Samus and Alpha each got on the back of a Cloudove, which then took off with a flap of its wings. Despite their light appearance, the creatures were able to carry the weight of their riders with ease, and they flew gracefully through the sky. The two adventurers watched their surroundings as they soared by it, the luminous sunlight shining on them. Alpha yipped with excitement, feeling the wind on his fur and clearly enjoying it. This journey helped to make the splendor of the Light region even more enjoyable, even if there was still a job to be done.

Soon, Samus saw an arched pillar-like structure on the other side of the gap. "Looks like this is where we get off!" She extended her Grappling Beam, latching it onto the upper part of the arch. Leaping from the Cloudove's back, she grasped Alpha with her free arm when she swung by him. Both of them swung forward and then let go, landing softly on the ground. They looked around at where they were now.

Suddenly there was motion in the sky again. "There it is!" Samus said. She jumped high in the air using the High Jump Boots and then released the Grappling Beam, which attached to M-01. Both of them fell and landed neatly on the ground. M-01 tried to free itself, but Samus held on tightly. "Give it up, M-01," she told it, "There's no use trying to escape. You knew from the beginning we wouldn't let you get away, and that still stands now. If only you had kept working for good this would have never happened. Sorry, but your evil task ends here!"

The bounty hunter pointed her arm cannon forward, ready to fire, when M-01 used dark power. The burst of power was small and weak, but still enough to tear the robot away from the beam. Samus retracted her Grappling Beam and ran around M-01 while launching Wave Beams, which it was barely able to avoid. It jumped up and shot a few lasers from above, which Samus dodged by jumping back.

M-01 prepared to escape upon landing, but Samus swiftly tackled it, knocking it over. She held the robot down and pinned down its arm cannon so it could not attack. Then the bounty hunter fired a powerful shot into its battered frame. M-01, growing dangerously low on power, suddenly leapt back and hit Samus with some lasers. She got to her feet immediately and ran out of the attack, noticing that her suit's energy reserves were reaching low levels. She had to finish this battle fast!

Samus, catching M-01 off guard, pelted it with Wave Beams. Alpha knew this was his chance to attack, so he shocked it. The robot then fell to a kneeling position, its light flashing and sparks surrounding it. "Now it's time to finish this with your scarf's power!" Samus said to Alpha. The Snacanid nodded and concentrated his power. The scarf became enveloped in bright white light that surrounded Alpha's body with greater size and strength than before. He sent the light at M-01, striking the robot with incredible power. It sparked once more and then exploded with a flash of light.

Samus and Alpha leapt back to avoid the blast and watched as the explosion cleared. Amazingly, there was no trace of M-01 left behind. The battle was over. The evil machine was gone. With its defeat came a new peace and quiet over all the land. "You did it! You destroyed M-01!" Melody cheered while she appeared nearby.

"We couldn't have done it without your help, Melody. You gave us that scarf, after all," Samus replied, "How is Harmony doing, by the way?"

"She's hanging on," Melody smiled a little, "She's definitely a fighter, but we need to get her some help. The barriers are still up in the Central region, but we can get M-0 to remove them now that M-01 is gone. The teleporter leading there is down in the fields. You can get there with the Cloudoves."

Samus and Alpha found two Cloudoves near them again and rode on their backs. They were taken down to the fields, where green grass waved gently in the light breeze. The flowers stood out in many different colors, and a clean pond sat in the middle of the field, its surface rippling as a lone tree leaf landed softly upon it. All of this was brightened by the sunshine, bringing a feeling of serenity to the place. Alpha slipped into the pond when he came to it and swam across the surface merrily. Samus found herself breathing deeply while she walked across the field and watched Alpha.

Suddenly Melody came in front of Samus, causing the bounty hunter to stop and Alpha to run over to her. "Our mission isn't over just yet," the floating creature said worriedly, "I sense trouble in the Central region! We have to get there immediately!"

"We'll take care of things," Samus reassured her. The three of them rushed to the teleporter and went inside, prepared for whatever now awaited them in the Central region.

(Original story from October 2017)


	31. Episode 31: One More Battle

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 31: One More Battle

* * *

Having explored the Desert, Rainfall, Dark, and Light regions of Mysteke, Samus and Alpha now only needed to explore the Central region. While M-01 was already destroyed, Melody had alerted them that something was still amiss in the Central region. So, the three of them had headed to the area.

When Samus, Alpha, and Melody arrived at the Central region, all appeared to be as it had been before. They looked around but only found stillness and quiet. "I don't see any trouble in this region," Samus commented, "Are you sure something is wrong, Melody?"

"I know something is going on here," Melody answered, "I can sense it! It just seems a bit quiet right now."

"While it's quiet, I need to make a brief stop at my ship to restore my suit's energy and check on Harmony," Samus took a look at her energy reserves and then led the others to her Gunship. Once inside, she went into its energy-restore station, which fully restored her suit's energy. As she left the station, Harmony, still in her "bed", slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Hang in there, Harmony," Samus said gently, petting the poor creature's head, "We'll be ready to leave this planet soon." She replaced Harmony's water bowl before leaving, and Harmony lowered her head and closed her eyes again.

"Yes…" Melody whispered to Harmony as she looked back, "I have faith in you, sister." Then she followed Samus and Alpha.

Once Samus, Alpha, and Melody were outside, they moved ahead in search of the trouble in the Central region. At first nothing happened, but then a thick laser shot in their direction. The three of them leapt behind a small wall, out of the way. Samus looked out from behind the wall, seeing a large, square machine in the distance. "It's just as I feared," Melody said, "M-0 has gone haywire, just like M-01 did!"

"Then we need to destroy it as well," Samus said.

"Yes, but we must be careful," Melody paused before continuing, "Actually, I think it's time I tell you the full story."

Samus and Alpha listened as Melody shared her story. "My family and I were a species called a Magicklope. The Magicklopes are native to Mysteke and live in the Central region, but sometimes they visit the other regions. They are very intelligent creatures and were the ones that built M-0 and M-01."

"All of us lived in peace until recently, when we noticed M-01 beginning to malfunction slightly. Its behavior escalated quickly and it turned against us, attacking many of us viciously. That is why I came to you-after my parents and I died, I knew we needed someone to help us stop M-01. I sensed great ability in both of you, so I led you to our planet."

"As a spirit there is nothing I can do against M-01 or for Harmony and the other Magicklopes. My only option was to create a scarf from my powers and give it to someone who could help me. All of this is why I came to you and asked you for help, because our planet desperately needed someone to save it from the chaos."

Mysteke's situation was dire and Melody's story was moving, motivating Samus and Alpha further. "You came to the right ones, Melody," Samus said as she stood up. She came out from behind the wall and held out her arm cannon in a battle stance. "The battle against M-0 awaits!"

Followed by Alpha and Melody, Samus dashed towards where M-0 had been seen. Lasers began to fly at them, and they had to move aside, duck, and jump to avoid them; yet they pressed on. Eventually they came to another wall, which they jumped on top of to view the path ahead. M-0 did not appear to notice them where they stood, but they could see it just up ahead; it was silver, just like M-01, and had buttons all over its surface.

The three adventurers jumped back onto the ground and continued their journey, again having to watch out for lasers. But then, as they came up to M-0, it suddenly was gone, along with its lasers. Everyone halted, and Samus and Alpha looked around. "Where did it go?" Samus asked in bewilderment.

"M-0 is able to make itself invisible," Melody explained, "in an attempt to trick any attackers."

"Well, it can't fool me," Samus said, and she used the Scan Pulse. A blue light surrounded her body and filled the room, briefly revealing M-0's location. Samus launched a Missile at it, causing it to become visible again. But then when she used another Missile, it only bounced off. "What?" she exclaimed.

"M-0 seems to be surrounded in a protective barrier," Melody said, "You'll need to use great power to shatter it first."

While lasers began to fly from the machine again, Alpha used his Thunder ability and charged at it. He avoided all the beams, but then crashed into the invisible barrier. He fell back in pain, but was not injured much. "This isn't working!" Samus said, "But I have an idea. Prepare for a Power Bomb!" Morphing into a ball, she swiftly rolled around all of M-0's projectiles and planted a Power Bomb near it. When the powerful bomb exploded in a flash of light, Alpha used his Fire ability to become immune to the blast, and Melody was unaffected. M-0, however, had a great shattering sound heard around it.

"That worked! You've destroyed the barrier!" Melody encouraged, "Now you can damage the machine itself. Give it your best shot!"

Samus pointed her arm cannon at her mechanical opponent, feeling confident. "Nice try, M-0, but you've run into the wrong adventurers! Are you ready for this, Alpha?" She ran forward to begin the attack, and in agreement, her Snacanid companion followed. Lasers fired at them rapidly, but they again moved out of the way of every one. Alpha used his Thunder ability to shock M-0, but nothing happened. Samus fired some shots, a Plasma Beam, and then a Super Missile…but the computer remained unaffected. Both Samus and Alpha looked shocked.

"It looks like you'll need to use something even more powerful," Melody speculated. So Alpha stepped forward and concentrated his power, seeing the scarf appear brightly around his neck. A white light surrounded his body and then struck M-0, but even this power had no effect.

"The Beam Burst!" Samus remembered another powerful ability of hers. Her arm cannon glowed yellow, and she began to fire powerful, rapid-fire shots at the computer. As its color slowly changed to yellow, it sent a large laser at its attacker; but without stopping, she leapt into the air to avoid it while M-0's color turned to red. Then, there was a flash-M-0 exploded. Samus landed, her work done.

With M-0 and M-01 destroyed, there was a great flash and all the barriers that had been put up disintegrated. A crowd of numerous creatures came out of hiding; they looked like Harmony, but the adults were larger, and all the males had antlers, with the adults' being longer. The group crowded around Samus, Alpha, and Melody with joy and gratitude before leaving to return to their lives.

Melody looked at Samus and Alpha and smiled. "You did it! You have stopped M-01 and M-0. You have saved our planet and my kind. The Magicklopes will now be able to research what went wrong with their creations so they can improve their next. Because of you, my kind will thrive…and I will be at peace at last. I know my sister is in good hands and that she will be cared for. Thank you for all you've done, and farewell, my friends. I wish you luck with your future missions." With a wave of her paw, Alpha's scarf vanished one last time. Then, Melody flew up into the sky, glowing brilliantly.

Samus and Alpha watched until after Melody was gone, glad that they had done this deed. Then, they returned to the Gunship, where Harmony still rested. While the ship lifted off to leave the now peaceful Mysteke, Samus thought, _Another mission is complete. Now there is only one more task left to do for now-get Harmony to HQ for treatment._

(Original story from October 2017)


	32. Episode 32: A Friend Indeed!

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 32: A Friend Indeed!

* * *

With their long journey on Mysteke completed and the rogue machines M-01 and M-0 destroyed, Samus and Alpha had one more task to fulfill for now. They needed to get Harmony to HQ so she could be treated and nursed back to health, so Samus landed the Gunship outside HQ.

A few minutes later Samus came inside the building, with Harmony in her arms and Alpha by her side. They all were greeted by Michael and Eta, who then noticed the little creature Samus was carrying. "What have we here?" Michael said, looking down at Harmony with concern.

"This is Harmony," Samus replied, "We found her injured and starving in the Rainfall region. I'll tell you the full story later; right now we have to take her to Carol."

Samus and Alpha hurried to the medical room, where Carol was working. When she noticed Harmony's condition, she expressed her concern. "Hello, Samus and Alpha. What happened to that poor creature?" After Samus told her the same things she'd told Michael, the HQ leader gently took Harmony in her arms. "I'll see what I can do," she said, "I've researched Magicklopes before, so I can feed Harmony a specialized formula and then examine and treat her accordingly. Don't worry, I'll do my best."

As Carol began her work, Samus noticed Alpha letting out a yawn. Looking out the window, she could see that it was nighttime now. "Good night, Carol," she said, "We'll be back to check on Harmony in the morning." Then she, followed by her Snacanid friend, headed back to the Gunship.

Once inside her ship, Samus pushed a button on her arm cannon, causing her Power Suit to move from around her body to inside its capsule. Soon after, she turned off the Gunship's lights and noticed Alpha curled up in his bed. Sighing quietly, Samus sat on her bed and undid her ponytail, letting her long hair fall down her back, before trying to go to sleep.

However, a short while later Samus was still awake. Her mind was occupied with everything that had happened recently. Carol did say she would do her best to care for Harmony, and Melody did say that her sister was in good hands; but still, Samus couldn't help but wonder if the injured creature would pull through. As she sat up and looked out at the stars, she knew that she had done what she could, and Harmony was indeed a fighter. Even so, were the odds against the baby Magicklope in her condition?

Suddenly, a slight sound of movement woke the bounty hunter from her thoughts. She looked back; in the dark she could make out Alpha's furry shape walking over to her. He stopped in front of her and looked up at her with his gentle red eyes. "You're still awake too, Alpha?" she asked him. Alpha jumped up beside Samus and lay down with his head on her lap, whimpering softly. "You're thinking about Harmony, aren't you?" She knew he must have been feeling the same way. He whimpered again and looked up. "Well, I am too," Samus said softly, "I hope she'll be all right, but we can't find out until morning…"

Alpha sat up and licked and nuzzled Samus's cheek reassuringly. She chuckled lightly as he slowly leaned forward, causing her to fall onto her back. Giving the friendly wolf-like creature a hug, she rubbed his furry head. "You're right," she told him with more confidence, "We have each other for support. No matter what, you'll be there for me, and I'll be there for you. You're such a wonderful friend, Alpha! Now, let's both keep believing that Harmony can make it." Both of them knew that they were more than just allies…they were _friends_ , always looking out for one another, always together in hardships like this. Knowing this, they soon fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, Samus and Alpha visited Harmony, who was being watched by Carol. Though still weak, she appeared stronger than before, opening her eyes and lifting her head to look at the two visitors. "Good morning, Carol. How is Harmony doing?" Samus gently petted Harmony's head. While the rabbit-like creature had never seen the bounty hunter without her armor before, she recognized her by her voice and the look in her eyes. With a happy expression she wagged her tail slightly.

"She's regaining her strength after being cared for last night," Carol smiled, "She's lucky that you found her and brought her here when you did; much longer and she surely would have died. It's a miracle she survived!"

"That's Harmony for you-a true fighter!" Samus, like everyone else, was glad to hear the good news.

The next several days passed surprisingly quietly, with no distress signals or missions, allowing Samus and Alpha to spend some time at HQ. They visited Harmony frequently, watching her heal and recover. Samus also told Michael about Alpha's and her travels on Mysteke, about Harmony's past, Melody's story, the Magicklopes, and M-01 and M-0's strange corruption. She found out that fortunately, Michael's injuries from the last mission on Venine had completely healed. In the meantime, Alpha and Eta played together and enjoyed each other's company, and everyone continued to bond with Harmony.

Then one day, Samus and Alpha came into the medical room and found Carol feeding Harmony with a bottle. They could clearly see how much Harmony had transformed from the care she'd received; she sat up on her hind legs to drink with renewed strength, her eyes were bright, her weight had returned to normal-she was _healthy_. After her bottle was empty, Harmony leapt right into Samus's arms. She caught the young creature and laughed lightly as Harmony affectionately and joyfully nuzzled her. "Look at you, Harmony!" she petted Harmony's head, "Now you're going to grow up big and strong!"

"Indeed!" Carol agreed while Harmony jumped into her arms, "Harmony is almost old enough to eat solid foods. Michael and I decided that for now, we're going to keep her here at HQ, but once she's mature she should be ready to return to her natural habitat." It was clear that Harmony loved her new friends and rescuers and was happy at HQ.

Throughout that day, Harmony ran and played with new energy and treated everyone with affection and gratitude. Seeing a creature once close to death now doing well and happily enjoying life was a wonderful thing. Samus and Alpha knew they had made a difference by saving her life, and it made their hearts full.

That night, Samus and Alpha were awakened by a sound outside the Gunship's door. Samus got up and opened the door, finding Harmony there with tears streaming down her face. "Harmony? What's wrong?" she asked. Harmony only jumped into her arms. "There, there. It's okay," Samus said softly, petting the creature's fur and sitting on her bed, "Are you…thinking about your family?" Harmony looked up and nodded.

As Alpha came beside Samus to help comfort Harmony, the bounty hunter spoke gently to the Magicklope. "I know how you feel. I am an orphan, just like you. I lost both my real parents and my adoptive parents, but I know they are always with me, always watching over me, loving me forever…your family is the same way, Harmony. They will never leave you, no matter what." Harmony looked surprised that her strong rescuer had once been a helpless orphan like herself. "Now, I care about you too, and I'll be right here with you tonight," Samus lay back down, cradling Harmony in her arms. Her warm embrace reminded the little one of her own mother, and she felt relaxed and comforted. Before the three of them fell asleep, they almost thought they could see three faint Magicklopes looking at them gently and lovingly.

The next morning, Samus, Alpha, and Harmony came into the HQ's main room, where Michael, Eta, and Carol all came to greet them. "Harmony paid us a visit last night," Samus smiled, looking down at Harmony. The creature, happy to see everyone again, ran around the room and hugged them. Everyone smiled at this.

"We have another mission for you now," Michael spoke up then, "I sent another bounty hunter to investigate a minor disturbance on the planet Metaneous yesterday, but I haven't heard from him in hours. Do you think you could search for him?"

"You can count on us!" Samus replied, and Alpha nodded, but Harmony looked sad. "Don't worry, Harmony, we'll be back before you know it," Samus reassured her, "Carol and Eta can keep you company in the meantime." Carol picked up Harmony, who smiled, and both of them and Eta agreed. Then Samus and Alpha walked out the door, ready for their next mission.

(Original story from November 2017)


	33. Episode 33: Search and Rescue

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 33: Search and Rescue

* * *

While spending some time at HQ to watch Harmony's recovery, Samus and Alpha had been told by Michael about how he had sent a bounty hunter to the planet Metaneous, Hearing no response from the hunter, he gave Samus and Alpha the task of searching for him.

Samus was using the CM's map to guide her ship to Metaneous when she heard Michael's voice from the machine's speaker. "All right, the missing bounty hunter is Brian. The last time I spoke with him, he said he had found the distress signal machine. After that I suddenly lost all contact with him. I hope he's all right."

"Don't worry, we're on it," Samus replied. Soon arriving at Metaneous, a light brown planet with a rocky landscape, she landed the Gunship on the surface.

Once Samus and Alpha came out onto the planet, Michael spoke again. "Metaneous is made mostly of rock, so there are few life forms there. I would advise you to move straight ahead first-after a distance you should come to where I lost track of Brian."

Their mission received, the two adventurers began their traverse across the planet. As there was no danger in sight, Samus was recalling when she had seen Brian before. She didn't know him or the other bounty hunters too well, since she had her own missions and they had theirs. In fact, since Samus was seen as a great heroine and all, the others probably know her more than she knew them. And being the only female bounty hunter, she tended to stick with her own company and that of her closest allies while the males tended to stick together. Still, she was an ally to Brian and hoped to find him safe.

Near the Gunship sat a spaceship from HQ, informing Samus and Alpha that Brian had not left the planet. As they moved further away from the ship, Samus called out Brian's name in hopes of hearing a response. Then, after having traveled a distance, there was a muffled shout. "I'm here! Who's there?"

Samus stopped short and looked around, trying to decipher where the voice was coming from. "It's Samus and Alpha! Where are you?"

"Down here!"

Now Samus and Alpha could pinpoint the location of the sound-it was coming from beneath a pile of boulders nearby. The two of them ran over to the pile. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Samus called out. Opting for a weaker weapon so as to break up the boulders without harming the hunter below them, she shot several missiles at the boulders, breaking them into smaller pieces. Then Alpha used his Wind ability to blow the small pieces away. Now a somewhat small hole in the ground was uncovered, and Brian was standing inside the hole. He was a tall man covered in one of the white and silver spacesuits from HQ.

"You saved me-thank you!" Brian said as Samus helped him out of the hole.

"Michael sent us to look for you-he was worried about you," Samus said in reply, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just got sidetracked by an unexpected incident. While I was walking across the terrain, I heard some strange sounds but never saw anything unusual. Then, just when I saw the distress signal machine, something huge swooped right at me! I dove into that hole safely, but my speaker was broken in the sudden impact. Then the creature that tried to attack me threw boulders on top of the hole, trapping me inside."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Samus noticed the signal machine just ahead and went over to it. On the screen, a life form reading was shown flying across the screen. "Whatever it was that trapped you, I have a feeling that it's the cause of the distress. Let's hurry and get back to our ships and tell Michael what we've found before it comes back."

Everyone ran back to their ships, but just as they were close, a huge, fearsome creature landed in front of them. It bore a resemblance to a pterodactyl, with brown scales, wings, and piercing yellow eyes. It roared loudly. "Too late!" Brian shouted. Everyone ran back across the ground, avoiding plasma balls that the creature shot out at them as it gave chase. The three of them quickly dove behind a tall rock.

There was a sudden quiet as Samus and company sat behind the rock. Samus carefully looked back, seeing that the creature had landed. "Stay right here," she said, "I'll take care of this." She ran out from behind the rock.

"But-" Brian started, not wanting Samus to get hurt, but Samus had already caught the attention of the creature. She stood bravely with her arm cannon pointed at it, unfazed by the menacing glare it gave. Almost immediately, a battle broke out between the two. The creature flew into the air and Samus fired at it, but the weaker attacks did not harm its tough scales. It swooped at her, and she jumped out of the way and fired a Plasma Beam.

The beam struck the creature, causing it to fall back, but it was still ready for more. It shot a yellow ball of plasma at Samus, but she jumped out of its way. Dodging the swipes of its claws repeatedly, she was barely able to strike its wings with Ice Beams, rendering it flightless. The creature roared and fired more plasma balls, which Samus leapt over using the High Jump Boots. She landed on the creature's back and sent more Plasma Beams at its body.

With pain and rage the scaly being flailed violently, throwing Samus to the ground. She was unable to get up before it grabbed her with one hand. The ice broke from its wings and it flew back into the air. Samus, slightly stunned, was trapped in the beast's grip as it prepared to launch an attack at its victim.

Alpha, seeing the danger his friend was in, ran out from his hiding spot. He used his Water ability to squirt a stream of water at the creature's face, causing it to stop the attack and roar angrily. Samus, regaining her composure, used the opportunity to escape from its grip. As she landed on the ground, the creature moved back and then swooped at Alpha, who jumped aside to evade it. He activated his Fire ability and breathed fire at the beast, engulfing it in flames. It roared again and then fell to the ground. Samus and Alpha eyed it cautiously.

The creature only appeared for a minute before it stood back up and shook the fire from its hide. Though its extremely durable scales were charred a dark brown and damaged, it was not finished yet. It shot a large plasma ball at Samus and Alpha, who quickly leapt out of the way. Then suddenly, a thick heated laser struck the vicious being. It roared once more in pain and then fell over in defeat, fading into an array of sparkles.

Samus and Alpha looked back to see where the laser had come from and saw Brian standing in front of the rock, holding a small weapon from HQ. He chuckled and put it away. "HQ's weapons may not be as good as yours, Samus, but I figured I'd help you out!"

Samus gave him a thumbs-up and went over to the signal machine, which she saw not too far away. On the screen, there was no more distress signal. "Looks like everything is taken care of," she announced, "Now we can inform Michael of our success and go back to HQ." So they all headed back to their two ships.

Soon Samus and Alpha were in the Gunship and Brian was in his spaceship from HQ. "Good news," Samus told Michael through the CM, "We found Brian unharmed and solved the distress on Metaneous."

"Great work! I knew you would pull through," Michael replied.

 _Mission complete!_ Samus thought, satisfied at the adventure's results. Then, both ships set off for HQ, now safe from the day's peril.

(Original story from November 2017)

* * *

 _Taking a short break from this series for now, will resume in January as long as I'm still interested._


	34. Episode 34: Return to the Ruins

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 34: Return to the Ruins

 _This is my first story of 2018! Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Samus and Alpha had traveled to the planet Metaneous in search of the missing bounty hunter, Brian; having successfully found him, the three of them returned to HQ. Both Samus's and Brian's ships landed in front of the building, and everyone exited their ships and entered the HQ. They were greeted by Michael and Eta, who were in the main room. Alpha and Eta ran to each other cheerfully, and Michael went over to Samus and Brian. "Brian, what happened on Metaneous? Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Brian answered, "I was almost attacked by a hostile creature, and when I dodged its attack, my speaker was broken. I ended up trapped in a hole, but Samus and Alpha rescued me and we defeated the creature together."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe," Michael said.

"And I'm just glad you sent Samus and Alpha to look for me," Brian said.

"And I'm just glad we were able to find you," Samus added.

Brian chuckled. "I guess there's always something positive about every situation. I'm going to ask Tim about fixing my speaker. Thanks for helping me, and I'll see you later."

As Brian walked off, Michael gave him a nod of approval. Then he turned to Samus. "Well, now that I'm fully recovered and there are currently no missions, what do you say we go to the Lavolcian ruins? I'd like to take a look at those ancient drawings you told me about."

"Fine by me," Samus replied while Alpha came over beside her.

Eta looked up at Michael, whimpering longingly. He petted her head. "Of course you can come along, Eta."

After a journey through space, Samus and Alpha in the Gunship and Michael and Eta in a ship from HQ landed on Lavolca's surface. Everything looked no different from before, but Michael could tell from his ship's computer that something was off. "The climate of Lavolca appears to be changing!" he told Samus, "I can see slight increases in the temperature and an even higher amount of volcanic activity…this can't be natural."

"I'll bet that Master Greblai and Master Silhouite had something to do with it," Samus replied. Everyone stepped out of their ships and onto the ground, and Samus stepped in front with Alpha by her side. "We'll lead you to the ruins," she said, and so the bounty hunter and male Snacanid began to move ahead, followed by the HQ leader and female Snacanid.

For a short while the walk was quiet, with only the usual surroundings of dry, warm terrain. Then, the sound of hoofbeats caught the four adventurers' attention. A horse-like creature, with a Greblai mounted on its back, came into view. It reared up on its hind legs and neighed, and then it galloped ahead. As it moved past, its unique appearance was visible: it was orange with a glowing golden mane and two tails, and white, purple, and black three-toned hooves. On its face were three purple eyes, on its chest was a diamond-shaped purple gem, and on its elbows and knees were spike-like growths. After it was out of sight, Samus spoke up. "What was that creature?"

"A Lavolcian creature called Terrequine," Michael replied, "The gem on its chest contains a mysterious energy that causes its mane and tails to glow. Even though it looks unique, it can be tamed and ridden."

At that moment hoofbeats sounded again, only louder and more numerous than before. In the light of the horizon, a group of Terrequine was racing right at Samus and company! "STAMPEDE!" Michael yelled, and everyone quickly dove out of the way before the group rushed by.

Everyone got up and watched the creatures running away in the distance. "I guess the Greblai have tamed those Terrequine," Samus remarked, "I don't know what that one was doing with them, but I hope he didn't see us. Let's get going before they come back." So the four of them continued on; fortunately, all was quiet again during the rest of the walk.

Then, they arrived at the entrance to the Lavolcian ruins. "Stand back," Samus said, "Last time we were here, we were chased by three boulders. They may still be there. Alpha, you know what to do." Everyone backed away and Alpha breathed fire at the two torches, lighting them. The gate slowly opened, revealing the ruins as before. The boulders were nowhere in sight. Samus, with slight surprise, walked into the ruins. "The boulders are gone-there's no trace of them!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds like these ruins have their own mysteries," Michael came to where Samus stood, with Alpha and Eta following. Samus nodded and then led the others through the ruins. Michael couldn't help but take in all the majestic scenery; he was fascinated by the ancient, detailed structures, especially the Great Lavolcian Temple when he saw it. Inside he was intrigued by the large decorated rooms, colorful stained-glass windows, and unique statues, even if they were old and had seen better days.

Soon, Samus opened the door to the room where the drawings were located and went inside. "Here we are," she said, "Just be careful not to step on any traps-that's what triggered the boulders last time." With caution, all of them came to the wall.

"Wow," Michael breathed, gazing at the numerous ancient drawings. When he caught sight of the image of the Chozo, Greblai, and Silhouites, he looked at it carefully. "You're right," he said, "this drawing does appear to depict the Chozo fighting the Greblai and Silhouites." But then he looked closer and noticed something. "Wait a minute…there's some dirt here." He carefully brushed off some dirt from the middle of the picture and moved aside so Samus could take a look.

Samus gasped when she saw the full image now made visible to her. Between the Chozo and the Greblai and Silhouites was a group of unidentified aliens, facing the Chozo in fighting poses. The words that translated to "The Chozo…fight against the Greblai and Silhouites" now had the blanks filled. When Samus used her suit's translation feature, she now read aloud: "The Chozo save Lavolca from the fight against the Greblai and Silhouites". She swiftly turned to Michael. "What a discovery! The Chozo didn't fight the Greblai and Silhouites at all! They actually protected them from another species that was fighting them!"

Michael nodded. "So the relationship between the Chozo and the Greblai and Silhouites was positive after all. I don't think Master Greblai and Master Silhouite know that, however."

"Since they referred to the Chozo as 'the enemy', I'd guess not. How are we going to tell them the truth, though? I doubt they would just listen to us."

"I don't know," Michael sighed, "We'll just have to wait for the right moment and do our best."

With more of the mystery coming together, all of them left the room. They traveled back through the temple, the ruins, and outside the ruins until they came back to their ships. When they were inside, Michael told Samus, "You know, I've been thinking, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite have been strangely quiet for a while. I have a feeling they're up to something."

As if on cue, a distress signal appeared on the CM and on Michael's ship's computer at that moment. "A distress signal! That may be their next evil scheme now," Samus said.

"It's coming from Venine," Michael responded, "Looks like we have work to do there." And so both ships lifted off from Lavolca and blasted off into space, headed for Venine.

(Original story from January 2018)


	35. Episode 35: Mysterious Search on Venine

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 35: Mysterious Search on Venine

* * *

After Samus and Alpha had returned to Lavolca with Michael and Eta, they had explored the Lavolcian ruins again and discovered the Chozo had actually been allies to the Greblai and Silhouites. After being alerted by a distress signal on Venine, however, they now had to move on to that planet.

As the Gunship and the ship from HQ lowered into Venine's atmosphere, they continued to move forward. "The distress appears to be in the Coastal area," Michael said, taking a look at his ship's computer.

"Shall we check it out?" Samus answered, and both ships flew in the signal's direction, soon making a landing in the Coastal area. The area had the appearance of a peaceful beach, with sand on the ground and deep water off the shore. The sky was blue and the sun was bright; waves drifted through the water in the warm breeze, and a Vertavi flew overhead.

"Here we are: the Coastal area," Michael said once everyone was standing in the sand, "It's always warm here, and there is an ocean off the shore. It looks peaceful right now, but since there's distress somewhere we need to keep an eye out."

Everyone began to walk ahead, keeping a lookout for anything unusual. All was quiet, other than the sound of waves hitting the shore and the calls of the Vertavi somewhere in the distance. Small patches of grass and palm trees were visible farther from the shore. Enjoying the lovely environment they were in, Alpha and Eta began running along the shore, splashing and playing in the shallow water.

Right then, Samus noticed some footprints in the sand. "Look," she told Michael, "there are tracks here!"

Michael looked down at the tracks; he could tell they had been made by a large, bipedal creature. "Greblai tracks," he confirmed, "and too large for a normal Greblai. Our suspicions were correct: Master Greblai is definitely here."

After moving a little further, Samus saw none other than Master Greblai and Master Silhouite ahead. They were facing the other direction, and Master Greblai was digging in the sand. Samus stopped, held out her arm to signal for the others to stop, and spoke softly. "There are our culprits!"

Carefully, everyone ran over to a patch of palm trees and hid among them. They looked out at the villains. "What are they doing?" Michael wondered.

"I don't know," Samus replied. She listened closely and could faintly hear what the two were saying.

"Master Greblai, are you positive it's here?" Master Silhouite asked uncertainly.

"Well…Venine did sound like the right planet," Master Greblai replied.

"This is like Eterna all over again," Samus said softly from behind the palm trees, "Maybe we can foil their plans. Alpha, Eta, try blowing water at them."

Alpha and Eta quietly raced out of hiding and into the water. Positioning themselves where they would not be seen, they used their Wind ability to blow a blast of water at the two villains, drenching them. "How did that happen?!" Master Greblai exclaimed, shaking the water off his scales.

"I don't know, but there's nothing we want in this area. Time to move on." Master Silhouite then teleported himself and Master Greblai.

"They're gone," Michael said, "We'll have to check their location." Samus, Alpha, Eta, and he ran back to their ships, and he looked at his computer's screen. "Looks like they've gone to the Arctic area," he reported, and so both ships lifted off again.

Soon, the ships arrived at the Arctic area. This area was quiet, with snow on the ground and snowflakes falling gently from the cloudy sky. The air was cold, and the only visible life was some evergreen trees, snow-covered and scattered across the landscape.

Everyone came out of their ships and onto the snow. "The Arctic area…as its name implies, it's a cold and snowy area," Michael said. Everyone moved ahead for a short time, until Eta stopped and looked intently ahead. "Eta? What is it, girl? Do you see something?" Michael asked. Eta ran forward and barked, standing in front of what appeared to be a cave. The others followed her and saw that what she had found was indeed a cave.

"A cave," Samus said, looking around. The cave was small and empty except for a light coating of snow on the floor, yet there was a mysterious feeling emanating from within.

Suddenly, a unique yet beautiful cry that sounded like a song echoed through the air. Everyone stood still and directed their attention to the sound. From the fog, a large creature became visible. It was deer-like with light blue fur and white on its face, belly, legs, and tail. Its elegant antlers and hooves were the color of gold, its eyes were brown, and the fur on its chest was white and fluffy.

The adventurers watched the creature in awe. "It's Blizstag," Michael said in surprise, "the rarest, wisest, and most powerful creature on Venine! It most often lives in the Arctic area but can live in any area, yet is rarely seen. It possesses the powers of telepathy and teleportation."

"I thought you said Snacanids were the most powerful creatures on Venine," Samus replied.

"They are the most powerful creatures that Master Greblai and Master Silhouite could capture, anyway. Since the Blizstags are so hard to find and have such great power, they probably didn't bother trying to capture them."

Not another word was spoken as the Blizstag walked closer, stopping in front of Samus and company. Then, it spoke into their minds with a gentle yet powerful voice. "The two mysterious creatures you seek are searching our planet for something to help their evil purposes. They are not far away…but what they seek is not on Venine. I sense great ability in you. You are capable of carrying out the search that can prevent the evil's success. No matter where that search will take you, I will be watching." Then it vanished into the mist.

Now, where Blizstag had been standing, Michael could see some familiar tracks in the snow. "Master Greblai's tracks again!" he announced. All of them followed the tracks and soon found Master Greblai and Master Silhouite again. However, the latter teleported himself and the former away just then.

When Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta had gone back inside their ships, Michael looked at his computer again. "Looks like those two figured out that what they were looking for isn't here. There's no trace of them on Venine now."

"What do you think Blizstag meant about carrying out a search?" Samus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll find out in a matter of time. For now our best option is to return to HQ and keep a lookout for the next destination."

"Right," Samus agreed, and so both spaceships lifted off from Venine and blasted off for HQ. The four adventurers were unsure what was ahead of them now, but they knew they would do their best.

(Original story from January 2018)


	36. Episode 36: The Next Destination

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 36: The Next Destination

* * *

Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta had all traveled to Venine and had found Master Greblai and Master Silhouite searching for something there. However, the villains did not find what they were looking for and left the planet. Now it was time for Samus and company to return to HQ in search of the next destination.

Samus's Gunship and Michael's spaceship made their landing near HQ and everyone moved out of them and into the building. "I've got to find Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's current location," Michael said, seating himself at the main computer. He searched the map, but appeared puzzled. "They're not on Lavolca or Venine…or on any other planet we've encountered so far. They must be on a planet we have yet to explore, but which one?"

At that moment, a small furry creature dashed into the room. "Harmony!" Samus said. Harmony began to run in circles around her and then leapt into her arms with joy.

"Hey, welcome back," Carol told the others when she walked into the room, "Harmony is doing well, but she certainly is playful!"

"I can see that," Samus chuckled, patting Harmony's head. The young Magicklope made a cheerful sound and then ran over to Alpha and Eta. The three of them began to play together and chase each other around the room.

After a little while, a now tired Harmony walked over to Carol, who picked her up. "Come on, Harmony, it's time for bed," the HQ leader said. She stroked Harmony's fur and then walked away.

Samus looked out the window, seeing that it was now dark outside; she looked at Alpha and Eta, who appeared tired. "Goodnight, Michael, we'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Michael nodded. "Goodnight. Hopefully tomorrow we'll find where to go next." Alpha and Eta yipped to tell each other goodnight, and then Alpha followed Samus to the Gunship.

While curled up in his bed asleep that night, Alpha began to dream. He was walking through the field at night; however, despite the dark sky, there was a strange light shining from all over. The lights were on in the Gunship, which could be seen in the distance, and the moon was so mysteriously bright that it illuminated the ground. Alpha took in all the strange, yet beautiful in a sense, scenery of the twilight.

Suddenly, a howling sound rang out over the field. Alpha stopped short, his fur raising as the eerie sound continued, a mist appearing and drifting and swirling through the air. The mist came to rest above the ground and formed a group of transparent white Snacanids. Alpha stood still and stared, feeling a chill run down his spine and too alarmed to make a sound.

The mysterious Snacanids communicated with Alpha through barks and yips that echoed in the night. "We are the souls of the Snacanids who suffered Master Silhouite's cruelty," they were telling him, "We have come to alert you of his latest plot. Master Greblai and he are searching for a rare plant on the planet Fantastar." They showed him an image of a green, brown, and white planet and a plant with five pointy purple petals on its flower. "You must prevent them from obtaining that plant. Good luck…" Then the ghostly Snacanids howled once more and faded from sight, leaving Alpha alone in silence.

Alpha woke with a start; it was still dark. Frightened from his dream, he dashed out of bed and out into the field. The lights and Snacanid ghosts were not there. Thinking of them, he raised his head and began to howl loudly.

The sound woke Samus, who quickly looked around. She noticed that Alpha's bed was empty. "That sounds like Alpha! I wonder what's going on out there," she got up and came outside, seeing Alpha howling sorrowfully. She moved nearer. "Alpha, what's wrong?" she spoke over his howling, but he did not stop. Samus knelt beside Alpha and embraced his neck; he quieted and hung his head, his eyes closed. "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked gently. He whimpered softly. "It's okay, it's over now, and I'm right here," she responded.

Then, Michael, Carol, Tim, and Eta came over to Samus and Alpha. "Is Alpha all right?" Carol asked, "We heard his howling form inside HQ."

"Just a bad dream," Samus replied, "He'll be fine." Eta licked Alpha's cheek affectionately and comfortingly. Alpha licked her cheek in return and smiled. As long as he was with his friends, everything would be fine.

The next morning, Alpha had forgotten about his dream as Eta, Samus, and he gathered near the computer with Michael. However, he was soon reminded again when the HQ leader began searching around his computer's map. "I've got to keep looking…" he said to himself. It was then that Alpha saw it: a green, brown, and white planet on the map, just like the one he'd been shown in his dream. Before Michael could move the map again, the male Snacanid barked excitedly. Michael looked back at him. "What is it, boy?" Alpha, still barking, jumped up and down, staring at the screen.

"This planet? That's Fantastar." Michael looked closely at the map. "Why, you're right! I can see Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's energy readings there. How did you know, Alpha?"

"Something tells me he knows something we don't," Samus guessed.

"I wonder what Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are looking for there," Michael said.

Alpha barked and ran over to a planet sitting on a shelf. "They're looking for a plant?" Samus guessed. Alpha nodded.

"That's it!" Michael exclaimed, "They must want the Fantastarish plant known as the Fantasy Blossom. It grows only in an underground tunnel and is so rare and beautiful it looks like something out of a fairy tale."

"Alpha must have seen these things in his dream," Samus said. Alpha nodded again.

"Quite possible," Michael replied, "Also, Fantastar has three different climates: Verdant, Arid, and Frigid. I can guess that Master Greblai and Master Silhouite heard there was a rare plant on a planet with multiple environments, and they assumed it was Venine. That's why they were digging around there."

"Yes…if they want the Fantasy Blossom, it must have some great power."

"I'm not sure what powers it has or why those fiends want it, but I know it's not for a virtuous cause."

"Our next mission is obtained, then," Samus concluded, "go to Fantastar and prevent Master Greblai and Master Silhouite from getting their hands on a Fantasy Blossom."

"Good luck," Michael answered, "I'll inform you of anything new I discover." Alpha and Eta looked in each other's eyes and then nuzzled one another to say goodbye before Alpha walked off.

Soon, Samus and Alpha were back in the Gunship in preparation for their next journey. "Next stop: Fantastar," Samus said, preparing the Gunship's controls for the flight, "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are already there, so we need to find them. Who knows what may be ahead of us, but I believe we can do it." Then her ship lifted off into the vastness of space.

What will Samus and Alpha find on Fantastar?

(Original story from February 2018)


	37. Episode 37: Fight Through the Forest

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 37: Fight Through the Forest

* * *

When Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta had returned to HQ, they had discovered, with the help of Alpha's dream, that Fantastar was the next destination. Now Samus and Alpha needed to travel there and prevent Master Greblai and Master Silhouite from finding a Fantasy Blossom.

The Gunship blasted through space, eventually coming to a green, brown, and white planet just like the one from Michael's map. "There's Fantastar!" Samus heard the HQ leader's voice, "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are currently in the Verdant climate, so you'll want to go there first."

Samus landed the Gunship in the Verdant climate and came outside with Alpha. The area looked like a thick forest, with abundant greenery. "As you can see, the Verdant climate is a huge forest," Michael said, "It's home to some unique plants."

Samus looked around, seeing a field of plants waving in the breeze. They were short plants, with unusually shapes stalks that were a light lime green on the lower half and yellow on the upper half. "There are some green and yellow plants ahead," she said.

"Ah yes, that's a Fantastarish plant that grows in the Verdant climate…or at least I think it is. There's a creature called Terotops living in that climate that hops about in search of food. Its tail looks just like that plant, so it can use it to disguise itself from predators." As if on cue, a few of the "plants" jumped up right then, revealing they were really Terotops. The Terotops were a light lime green with small black eyes and five dull horns on their heads, two on top and three on the back. Instead of arms they had small pointed growths that faced back, and their feet were yellow and orange. The creatures hopped off into the woods.

"I see what you mean," Samus told Michael, "No sign on the two villains yet. Do you see their whereabouts?"

"They appear to be a distance away from your left," was the reply. While the two of them were speaking, Alpha walked about, exploring this interesting place. He saw a plant sticking out of some tall grass; unsure if it was really a plant or a Terotops, he looked closely and sniffed it. At that moment, it jumped up and a Terotops was facing the surprised Alpha. The two creatures stared at one another for a minute, and then Alpha began to bark. He chased the Terotops through the forest and over a hill, until it dashed into a hole in the wall.

Alpha stuck his head into the hole, but the Terotops was out of sight. However, now he could see that he had found a tunnel. It was very dimly lit by the sunlight yet beautiful-the walls were purple with a crystalline appearance, and a stream of water flowed gently inside. Alpha ran back to Samus to show her his discovery. She heard him barking and asked, "Did you find something?" Nodding, Alpha led Samus to the tunnel. "It's a tunnel! Good job!" she told him.

Alpha was able to walk into the tunnel's entrance, but Samus had to morph into a ball to fit in the hole. After they had entered the tunnel, they took a closer look at its contents. No Fantasy Blossoms were visible. "This tunnel is gorgeous," Samus remarked, "But it's not the one we're looking for." Then Alpha began sniffing at a spot on the ground. Samus came over and noticed some large tracks. "Master Greblai's tracks! There's no way he could fit in the entrance, so Master Silhouite must have teleported here. Let's follow them."

Samus and Alpha followed the tracks through the rest of the tunnel and found that the exit was much bigger than the entrance. Both of them were easily able to walk through it. When they were out of the tunnel, they came to more forest. This area was quiet and spacious, with some trees slightly farther away. It was covered in tall grass, with the leaves of the trees hanging in the sunlight, blown gently by the breeze.

Unfortunately, the tranquility did not last long, for Master Greblai and Master Silhouite stood in that same field! "Well, if it isn't Samus and her Snacanid pal, trying to spoil our fun as usual," Master Silhouite said, "Do you really think you can succeed this time?"

"We know what you're up to, and we won't allow it!" Samus leapt forward, prepared to fight.

"Foolish choice," Master Silhouite grumbled, and he also moved forward. The two of them then began to battle. Master Silhouite tried to ram into Samus, but she jumped out of the way and shot some Plasma Beams. Master Greblai and Master Silhouite had to move side to side swiftly to avoid the beams. The latter of the two swung one of his tentacles at Samus, knocking her down, but she got back up.

Morphing into a ball, Samus rolled around the villain since he was close to the ground and planted bombs around him. The bombs caught him off guard, but he was not giving up. Master Silhouite managed to grab Samus, but she came out of ball form right then, allowing her to fire right at him and escape his grip.

Falling back, Master Silhouite growled angrily. He teleported himself repeatedly, causing Samus's attacks to miss him. When the bounty hunter no longer saw him, she looked around confusedly but found no trace of him. Then, the villain appeared behind her and rammed into her. Samus turned around but was too late, and she fell back, crashing into a tree before landing on the ground.

Alpha was angry. With a step forward he let out a loud howl and activated his Earth ability. Tall vines burst forth from the ground ahead of him in rows. They reached Master Greblai and Master Silhouite, nearly tossing them in the air, but they moved aside just in time and fled from the field.

As the vines returned to the ground, Alpha stood growling and ready to give chase. Samus had recovered from the blow she'd received and walked over to Alpha. "They're getting away! After them!" she exclaimed. Alpha and she took off across the area, dashing past trees and bushes, over hills, and under branches. With their swiftness, they were catching up to the two villains.

Suddenly, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite came to a river and leapt over it before continuing on. Samus and Alpha, being smaller, could not make such a leap so easily, so they halted. For a moment they looked down at the water in thought, until Samus caught sight of a dead tree by the side of the river. "Alpha, try shocking that dead tree to knock it down. Maybe we can use it as a bridge," she said. Alpha obeyed and used his Thunder ability; he struck the tree's trunk with a bolt of electricity, causing it to break and fall down over the river. Samus and he were able to walk across it like a bridge.

Once past the river, the two were unsure where to go next. "Where could Master Greblai and Master Silhouite have gone?" Samus wondered. Alpha barked, watching a herd of Terotops moving across a hill nearby. "Maybe if we follow the Terotops…" Samus followed Alpha while he ran in the same direction as the creatures. Again they rushed through the tall grass, keeping an eye on the herd the entire time. Even if the villains were not in sight, they still were surely around; so Samus and Alpha pressed on after the Terotops had disappeared into the woods.

Eventually, the two adventurers noticed that their surroundings were beginning to change, so they slowed to a walk. The abundant green started to fade, and the grass and plant life grew scarcer while the air became hotter and drier. They knew they were nearing the next step of their journey. "I think we're about the leave the Verdant climate and enter the Arid climate," Samus said.

What awaits Samus and Alpha in the Arid climate? Will their mission be completed there? Find out in episode 38!

(Original story from February 2018)


	38. Episode 38: Volcanic Peril

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 38: Volcanic Peril

* * *

Last time, Samus and Alpha arrived at the planet Fantastar in search of the Fantasy Blossoms. Their travel through the Verdant climate did not lead them to the rare flowers, so now they were moving on to the Arid climate.

The two adventurers noticed that the environment had changed significantly once they entered the Arid climate. Parts of the ground were covered in sand and other parts were rocky. The only visible plant life grew in small patches of grass. The air was hot and dry; Samus knew the two of them would have to be careful since Alpha's fur could cause him to grow too hot in this climate. "As you've noticed, you're in the Arid climate now," Michael said, "It's always hot there. Part of the area is a desert and part of it is volcanic."

Samus noticed some camel-like creatures grazing on the scarce grass in the sand nearby. They had pointed ears that faced back, small magenta eyes, and two large humps on their backs. Their bodies were a tan color and on each foot was two long pointed toes. "There are some camel-like creatures here," Samus said.

"Those are Duetra," Michael replied, "They are native to the Arid climate. Their humps store the nutrients and water they need, and their unique toes are adapted for the sandy and rocky terrain."

Samus and Alpha began their search, deciding to try the rocky area first. Soon, they saw small streams of lava flowing in spots. "Where there's lava, there must be a volcano not far away," Samus said, "Keep an eye out." She switched to the Gravity Suit and Alpha used his Fire ability, and they both watched for a volcano while they continued on.

Before long, both of them were suddenly struck down by a tentacle. Looking up, they saw Master Silhouite quickly floating away. They jumped to their feet and ran after him. Soon, when they caught up to the villain, Samus used her Grappling Beam to latch onto him, stopping him in his tracks. "This is as far as you go!" she growled, pulling against the force of the Silhouite's struggling. But it was no use-he teleported out of the beam's grip.

Retracting her Grappling Beam, Samus dashed across the arid landscape with Alpha in hopes of finding Master Silhouite again. They soon saw something tall in the distance…the volcano! It did not seem to be active at the moment, so they came to the foot of its slope. At the top they could see Master Greblai waiting for Master Silhouite. When the latter appeared at the top, both of them jumped into the volcano. "Why are Master Greblai and Master Silhouite going inside the volcano?" Samus wondered, "There must be something they want there."

Samus and Alpha hurried to the top of the volcano and looked down at the inside. Above where the lava lay, there appeared to be a tunnel on a platform. "A tunnel!" Samus said, "That's it! Let's go in, but be careful." So the two of them jumped inside the volcano, landed on the platform, and went into the tunnel. Once inside, they took notice of its features. The inside looked much like the tunnel from the Verdant climate, with crystalline purple walls and a flowing stream of water. It was cooler than outside, and there were spots on the walls, floor, and ceiling where lava had cooled and hardened. "No Fantasy Blossoms here either," Samus whispered so as to be heard only by Alpha.

At that moment, a blast of darkness came flying at Samus and Alpha. They moved aside just in time and saw Master Greblai and Master Silhouite looking at them with suspicion. Without a word or any hesitation Samus and Master Silhouite went into battle. Samus used Screw Attacks, but Master Silhouite avoided them. He tried to ram into her, but a spinning jump quickly allowed her to evade.

Using her Space Jump, Samus repeatedly spun in all directions through the air. Master Silhouite tried to grasp onto her with his upper two tentacles, but she was too fast for him. Finally the bounty hunter re-activated her Screw Attack and slammed into her opponent from the sky like a falling meteor. The villain fell back but was able to shake off the blow.

Glaring angrily at Samus, Master Silhouite flew at Alpha and her, and both of them moved out of the way. This repeated a few times, with Samus pointing her arm cannon in preparation for an attack, and Alpha growling with a defensive stare.

Before any of the battlers could strike, there was a sudden loud rumbling from all over and the ground began to shake. "The volcano is erupting! We have to get out!" Master Greblai shouted. Master Silhouite rushed to his side and teleported away with him. Samus and Alpha ran out of the tunnel and looked down; the lava was rising fast. Samus took Alpha on her shoulders and used her High Jump Boots to reach the top of the volcano. Then she slid down the slope of the volcano and set Alpha down at its foot.

Immediately after the escape, lava spouted from the volcano and ran down its sides. That was when the two adventurers heard frightened cries-three Duetra stood on platforms on one side of the volcano, surrounded by lava. They were trapped! "Alpha, try using your Water ability to cool the lava!" Samus exclaimed. Alpha did just that and sprayed water at the lava near the creatures. It was a slow process, but the Snacanid refused to give up, and the lava cooled and hardened. "Follow us!" Samus called to the Duetra, and the three creatures were able to safely jump down from the volcano. Samus and Alpha led them to safety and then parted from them.

Now that they were away from the volcano, Samus and Alpha knew they must return to searching for their enemies, so they carried on. However, things did not stay quiet for long. After the two had walked for a few minutes and were near a ledge, a boulder shot out of the volcano and came in their direction. Since the boulder came from a distance away, Samus and Alpha did not notice it coming until it was too late. There was no time to react before it smacked right into Samus, knocking her off the ledge!

Fortunately, Alpha had an idea. He leapt from the ledge onto Samus's shoulders and used his Wind ability to blow a strong gust at the ground below. The gust slowed their descent, allowing them to land softly. "Good thinking," Samus told Alpha. She checked her suit's energy now that it was sparking a bit. "That boulder caused some heavy damage to my suit. We'd better be careful."

Just then, three Duetra came running to Samus and Alpha. Stopping in front of them, the first one let Samus on its back and the second one let Alpha on its back. The third one followed as the creatures walked across the very rocky area, their unique toes allowing them to move easily over the unusually shaped ground.

When Samus saw Master Greblai and Master Silhouite moving ahead, she said, "There they are!" The Duetra seemed to understand; they sped up until they were running across the terrain. They ran as smoothly as they walked over rocks, and Samus and Alpha held on tight. They all kept an eye on the villains while they sped across the area. Just as determined as their riders, the Duetra moved on and on. Even when Master Greblai and Master Silhouite went out of sight, they did not stop, trying to catch up to them.

Eventually the Duetra stopped, let Samus and Alpha off their backs, and walked back to where they had come from. Now alone again, the two adventurers noticed their surroundings were changing again when they moved further. The ground grew smoother and moister, and the air became colder. Tiny snowflakes became visible and melted on the ground. "Looks like we're leaving the Arid climate and entering the Frigid climate," Samus said.

What sorts of adventure-and danger-will Samus and Alpha find in the Frigid climate? Will they finally find the Fantasy Blossoms there? Find out in episode 39!

(Original story from March 2018)


	39. Episode 39: Cold as Ice

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 39: Cold as Ice

* * *

Last time, Samus and Alpha continued their search for the rare Fantasy Blossoms on the planet Fantastar. They journeyed through the Arid climate but did not find the flowers, so now it was time for them to move on to the Frigid climate.

The environment once again changed dramatically when Samus and Alpha entered a new climate. The place was quiet and peaceful; white snow covered the ground and also drifted gently from the cloudy sky. Some areas were covered in ice, and the air had gone from hot to cold. "The Frigid climate…a perpetually cold and snowy area," Michael said, "Since Master Greblai and Master Silhouite are from a warm planet and have no hair, they won't be used to the extreme cold there, so they'll probably try to move faster."

"We'll have to keep an eye out," Samus replied. Then she saw two small creatures running through the snow. They were rodent-like with gold fur, pink feet, and black eyes. On top of their heads they had a dark gold diamond-shaped growth with small pale gold antler-like growths on either side of it. Their ears were small and their tails were fluffy. "There is a species native to the Frigid climate, right? I think I see it," Samus told Michael.

"Yes, there is one called Scurren. It scurries about in the snow, its thick fur protecting it from the cold. Even though it appears timid, it is actually quite courageous when it has to battle."

Soon after, the two travelers began their search. A Scurren that was nibbling on a seed ran away when it saw them coming through the snow. "We found no trace of the Fantasy Blossoms in the Verdant and Arid climates, so maybe we'll find them here in the Frigid climate," Samus hypothesized. Though Alpha and she kept a lookout for a tunnel, all that was visible was snow in all directions.

Samus and Alpha eventually came to a tall hill and climbed it, thinking that maybe the tunnel could be hidden there. However, they had not gone far when suddenly there was a resounding rumbling from above. They looked up to see a massive pile of snow sliding down the hill! "It's an avalanche!" Samus shouted over the rumbling, "Run!" Alpha and she raced down the hill with the pile of snow quickly closing in. Alpha tried using his Ice ability to create a wall of ice to stop the snow; but it was only slowed momentarily before it broke through the wall.

The two of them came to the bottom of the hill but then found a patch of ice. Unable to keep from slipping, they ended up sliding across the ice. They tried to stop but their momentum was too great, and they were sent flying toward a broad tree near the ice. Samus collided with the tree, and Alpha collided with her a moment later.

While the unintentional flight had taken Samus and Alpha away from the avalanche, now they had something else to worry about. Alpha had suffered some slight pain but was able to shake off the blow, and Samus herself was not hurt. However, her Power Suit's remaining energy was depleted. In a flash it was gone, leaving Samus unarmored. Now she could feel the frigid wind blowing against her; she shivered. "Oh no…this is bad! Without my Power Suit I'll freeze in this harsh climate! We've got to find someplace warmer."

Samus and Alpha pushed ahead through the deep snow, the unforgiving environment surrounding them like a thick fog. Other than their tracks in the snow behind them, their breath temporarily visible in the air in front of them, and the occasional Scurren sighting, no particular spot appeared much different. Samus, her hands growing numb, knew she needed to get out of this bitter cold, and fast. She found her speaker and asked Michael, "Michael, I've lost my Power Suit and need to find shelter. Do you see anything on your map?"

"There is a cave not far ahead of you. Stay safe out there, Samus."

"Thanks." So Samus moved ahead with Alpha. For a short while only snow was nearby, but then a cave came into view. "There it is!" Samus exclaimed. She walked into the cave; it was warmer than outside but still chilly. Alpha gathered a few sticks he discovered on the ground, tossed them in a pile on the cave's floor, and used his Fire ability to start a fire on them. "Good thinking!" Samus told him, and she sat by the fire. Alpha sat close to her in an effort to provide more warmth; even though his fur was snow-covered, it still helped.

The heat from the fire warmed Samus and Alpha, and its glow brought light to the dark cave. As the two of them sat huddled together for warmth, the once-empty cave took on a cozy and welcoming feeling. Though the snowfall raged on outside, inside was peaceful.

Samus's thoughts went to memories of the time she'd spent with Alpha so far. The two had begun as acquaintances, had quickly become allies, and were now inseparable friends. Just one act-Samus saving Alpha from the Greblai and from falling to a certain death-had given them a strong bond. Now Alpha repaid Samus with his loyalty and protection. All because of that chance encounter…or maybe it was more than that. No, Alpha was meant to be with her, Samus knew. Without him she may not have survived some of her recent missions.

Then, Samus looked outside and frowned. Noticing this, Alpha whimpered softly. "What can we do?" the bounty hunter spoke what was on her mind, "We'll get frostbite if we try to move on, but we can't just stay here…"

"Do not worry," said a familiar voice.

Samus then beheld a blue and white deer-like creature she recognized standing at the cave's entrance. "Blizstag!" she said in surprise.

"I have been watching you, as I promised," Blizstag said, "Now I will help you. I know where you need to go; climb on my back and I will take you there." Samus and Alpha climbed onto Blizstag's back, and it set off. It was a strong and fast creature, able to carry its two riders swiftly and gracefully. While it zipped across the snow, Samus and Alpha could see miles of snow and several Scurrens running about. They held on to the warm fur of Blizstag, a creature used to the cold.

Eventually Blizstag stopped at a spot where the snow sparkled slightly. Samus and Alpha got off its back and watched it dig in the snow using its antlers, uncovering a tunnel in the ground. When they went inside they found that the entire surface of the tunnel was crystalline purple…and the ground was covered with beautiful purple flowers, just like the ones from Alpha's dream! Samus gasped. "The Fantasy Blossoms! We found them before Master Greblai and Master Silhouite!"

"Not so fast!" a voice said. Samus, Alpha, and Blizstag turned around to discover Master Greblai and Master Silhouite standing at the tunnel's entrance. They leapt inside, but when they noticed Blizstag, their eyes widened. "Could it be?!" Master Silhouite exclaimed.

Blizstag stepped forward, its elegant antlers lending it a majestic appearance. "Yes, it is I, Blizstag. You will leave these flowers alone!" Master Silhouite shot a beam of darkness, but Blizstag struck the beam with its antlers, destroying it. Growling, Master Silhouite realized he was outmatched. He teleported Master Greblai and himself away in retreat.

"I guess the Fantasy Blossoms will be safe now," Samus said.

"I will keep an eye on them to make sure of it," Blizstag replied, "Now I will take you back to your ship." So, with Samus and Alpha on its back, it ran easily through the Frigid, Arid, and Verdant climates until it arrived at where the Gunship was landed.

"Thank you for all your help, Blizstag. Farewell and good luck," Samus told Blizstag. The creature bowed its head in response and vanished. Then Samus and Alpha took their usual places in the Gunship. "Mission on Fantastar successfully complete!" Samus said to Michael, "Now returning to HQ." So the Gunship lifted off from Fantastar and soared into space.

(Original story from March 2018)


	40. Episode 40: Good and Bad

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 40: Good and Bad

* * *

After their journey across the Frigid climate on the planet Fantastar, Samus and Alpha had managed to protect the Fantasy Blossoms, with Blizstag's help. With that mission now complete, the two of them returned to HQ. Several weeks passed with a surprising lack of distress signals or unusual life form readings. Samus and Alpha used this time to tell Michael and Eta about their adventure on Fantastar; they also explored the planet where HQ was located.

One quiet and sunny morning, Samus and Alpha were enjoying their much-needed break from adventure. They were taking a stroll in a field when they caught sight of a beautiful lake. They came near it and stood by its shore, the wind blowing lightly and the sunlight sparkling on the water's surface. It was a truly tranquil experience.

Suddenly, Alpha could not contain himself-he was ready to play! So he made a dash for the lake and jumped in, causing a splash of water. Samus smiled to herself and watched as the Snacanid swam throughout the water. This way and that he went, splashing playfully and yipping with joy.

Eventually Alpha came back onto land and shook the water from his fur. Then he looked up at Samus and whimpered lightly. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted. "Are you hungry?" Alpha nodded. "Well, it should be about lunchtime," Samus replied, "Why don't we go and see Michael and Eta?" Alpha agreed to that.

Upon the entrance into HQ, Alpha and Eta ran to greet each other, glad to see each other. It was at that moment when Samus noticed something different about Eta-her stomach appeared larger than before. "Michael, have you noticed anything different about Eta?" Samus asked the HQ leader softly.

Michael glanced at Eta. "You're right, she does seem to be putting on some weight. I'll have Carol look at her after lunch."

So after lunch was over, Samus, Alpha, Michael, and Eta all went to see Carol. "Carol, could you take a look at Eta and make sure she's fine?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing," Carol smiled. Michael carefully lifted Eta and set her down on the table. Carol gave her a piece of Snaca fruit to distract her and then turned on the Bio-Scanner. When the scan was complete she glimpsed it carefully and a grin spread across her face. "I have good news," she said, "There's nothing wrong with Eta at all. In fact, it looks like two new Snacanids will soon be joining her pack."

"You mean?!" Michael asked hopefully.

"Yes. Eta is going to have two pups-and it won't be long now!"

The whole room burst into a delighted commotion. "Why, that's wonderful!" Michael exclaimed, "Two additions to Alpha and Eta's pack! Two more Snacanids on Venine!"

"Do you hear that, Alpha? You're going to be a father!" Samus told Alpha. The male Snacanid was so excited to hear this that he jumped around the room as if he was on a trampoline. Eta just smiled, and the others couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Unfortunately, the excitement was cut short by a sudden crash that stopped everyone in their tracks. Immediately after that Tim rushed into the room. "Master Silhouite is in the mechanic room!"

Knowing that she was the only one who could do anything to the shadowy beast, Samus stepped forward. "He could be anywhere in the building if he teleports," she said, "Stay here. I'll take care of this."

Samus took off into the halls of HQ, prepared to find Master Silhouite. Even if she did not currently have her Power Suit, she could at least paralyze him into leaving the place, she knew. Samus ran a little ways until she caught a glimpse of something large and dark. She stopped and, knowing it must be Master Silhouite, peeked around the corner where he had gone to see him going into the species research room. She quietly followed him into the room.

Samus arrived in the species research room shortly after Master Silhouite, but he was already gone and the damage done. Several cages were lying open on the floor, with the creatures that had been inside running around frantically. Even the creatures that were still inside their cages seemed distressed.

"Everyone, calm down!" Samus cried out. All the creatures were still panicked, so Samus moved her attention to the out-of-place cages instead. Being careful not to disturb anyone, she picked up the cages and stood them up in their proper places. Seeing that things were now back in order seemed to give the creatures the message that there was no more need to worry, and they slowed down. "Everything's fine now, see? You're safe now," Samus said gently. Understanding, the inhabitants of the open cages returned to them calmly and Samus closed the doors.

The bounty hunter sighed in relief. "That's taken care of. I wonder where Master Silhouite is causing trouble now?" She ran back through the hall, seeing nothing at first but then finding a shadowy figure moving toward the main room. When she arrived there, she saw Master Silhouite floating near one of the computers. "Leave that alone!" she shouted, and she made a dash for the computer. But Master Silhouite saw her coming and moved aside.

"Just try and stop me!" the villain taunted, and he flew over the computer and around the room. Samus chased after him wherever he went but could not catch him as he would not stop.

Finally Master Silhouite moved out of the main room and back into the hall; Samus followed. When he came near the medical room where Alpha, Eta, Michael, Carol, and Tim were hiding, she knew something had to be done. "Oh no you don't!" With a burst of speed Samus launched herself forward and tackled Master Silhouite just as he was close to her friends, knocking him down. Even though the villain was larger than Samus, he struggled to free himself. Soon he growled and teleported away.

Samus caught her breath and stood up. "He's gone."

"You did your best," Michael reassured her, "Let's check the map and see if he's still in here." Everyone headed to the main room and Michael checked his computer's radar, but there was nothing unusual. "Looks like he's left the building…Tim, what was that crash we heard from the mechanic room?"

"Master Silhouite knocked a few of my tools down," Tim replied, "but oddly enough, he didn't harm anything."

"He was in the species research room and this room too," Samus said, "Even though he caused some disorder, he didn't actually cause any damage."

"Why did he come here, then?" Carol asked, puzzled.

"Probably just to wreak havoc on his enemies," Michael answered.

 _Well, both good and bad happened today,_ Samus thought to herself, _It will be wonderful to see Eta's babies before long, but at the same time Master Silhouite is still up to his old tricks. We'll have to keep an eye out for sure._ It looked like more adventure was ahead for everyone, but what would it be like? They would just have to wait and see…

(Original story from April 2018)


	41. Episode 41: Seeking Alpha

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 41: Seeking Alpha

* * *

Samus and Alpha had been spending time at HQ when they learned of some good news-Eta would soon have two babies. However, Master Silhouite had also been found causing trouble in the building. Everyone kept a close lookout, but no more signs of the villain were detected. Another week passed, and all went peacefully for a while.

Early one morning, before the sun had even risen, Alpha woke and jumped out of bed with excitement. He licked Samus's cheek to gently wake her up; she yawned and looked at him. "Alpha, what is it?" she asked. Alpha jumped up and down making excited vocals in response. Samus wasn't sure what he was up to but she did know he was not going back to sleep.

Samus got up and, once Alpha and she were ready for the day, left the Gunship and went to HQ with him. Michael and Eta were also just beginning their day. "Good morning!" Michael said, and Alpha and Eta licked one another's cheeks in greeting.

"Good morning," Samus replied, "Any news on Master Silhouite?"

"Master Greblai and he have stayed on Lavolca since the surprise visit last week. I just hope he doesn't come back."

Suddenly, rain began to fall heavily against the HQ's walls. Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning flashed brightly outside. Everyone turned toward the window; Eta ran over to it and watched the storm with a whimper. "Don't worry, Eta. It's just a downpour." Samus walked over to her and petted her head. But then when she turned around, she did not see Alpha anywhere. "Where's Alpha?"

Michael looked around but saw no trace of the male Snacanid. "I'll check my map of the building," he said. But the map showed that Alpha was not in HQ. "He's left the building. I guess in our excitement we didn't notice. My map should tell me where he's gone to outside-"

At that moment, there was a loud clap of thunder and the room went dark. "The power's out," Michael sighed, "We'll have to get it back on. But now how will we find Alpha with the computers out?"

"His Thunder ability will protect him from the lightning," Samus remarked, "but it won't protect him from Master Silhouite if he comes back. For that reason it wouldn't be safe for Eta to search for him either. It would be too dangerous for you or I to go out in this weather without our suits. I'll have to look for Alpha once the storm settles down."

Thankfully, the storm was brief and soon Samus was able to head outside to begin her search. Though the rain had stopped, the sky was still dark and thick clouds hung in the air. Samus kept her Paralyzer at a full charge to provide a small amount of light.

Samus first came to a large field past where her Gunship was landed. The thick grass of the field was still moist from the rainfall and sparkled faintly when light shone on it. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness completely, Samus could make out the shapes of the trees scattered around the area. She walked through the grass carefully, shining what light she had around to help her navigate.

"Alpha!" Samus called out, but there was no answer, only the stillness of the early morning. Somehow, it felt to the lone adventurer as if everything around her was frozen in time. Not a single movement other than hers could be detected; even the wind sat still and silent.

Samus came to a tall tree atop a hill. Knowing it could possibly lend her a better view of the surroundings, she decided to ascend it. Branch by branch she went, vaulting up the tree until she was standing on the top branch. She stood high above the ground with a view of the vast landscape ahead. Spotting a tunnel close by among the scenery, she decided to check there next. So Samus latched her Paralyzer's beam onto a lower branch and used it to swing down, landing safely on the ground. Then she moved on toward the broad tunnel.

The bounty hunter entered the tunnel, finding that it had the appearance of a cave and was very dark inside. She called Alpha's name again and heard a shuffling sound. It didn't sound like her Snacanid friend, so she quieted, stood still, and listened. Nothing.

Samus became aware of a shadowy figure moving by, and her heart jumped. Was it Master Silhouite? She shone a light on the shadow to discover that it was much too small to be Master Silhouite. Two tiny yellow eyes peered out from the darkness, and then their owner scampered away. It was only a native creature living in the tunnel.

Lowering her guard a bit, Samus continued through the rest of the tunnel, finding nothing else unusual there. When she returned outside upon coming to the tunnel's exit, she found that the sun had begun to rise and the clouds were clearing. Now that some light was provided, even if it was not much just yet, it was easier for the traveler to explore.

Samus passed through another small plain before arriving at a vast region covered with colorful flowers. The dew on the grass glittered in the gradually increasing sunlight. The breeze began to blow gently, causing the abundant flowers to sway slightly in an array of all the colors of the rainbow. It was such a beautiful display, if only Alpha was there to see it too…

"Alpha!" Samus called out once more. Her voice echoed a bit throughout the air, but no other response came. Her heart sank. Where could Alpha have gone to? It wasn't like him to run away, but he seemed to have gone far without notice. He must have had some reason to leave secretly like this, Samus knew.

At that moment a familiar yipping rang out from among the flowers, and in the now bright sunrise Alpha came into view. He bounded eagerly in Samus's direction until he had made a leap into her embrace, his tail wagging rapidly. "There you are!" she said, "We were worried about you! Where were you?"

Alpha pointed his tail forward, showing his friend that he was holding five colorful flowers in his tail. "You wanted to pick some flowers from this field?" Alpha nodded, then took a red flower from his tail in his teeth and gave it to her. "You wanted to give those flowers to your friends?" Alpha nodded again with a big smile on his face. "They're beautiful!" Samus replied, "Thank you, Alpha!" She petted his head.

When Samus and Alpha arrived at HQ again, the power was back on, the sun risen, and the sky clear. Everyone was glad to see that Samus had safely found Alpha, and they loved the flowers the Snacanid gave them. He gave a white flower to Michael, a pink one to Eta, a yellow one to Tim, and a purple one to Carol. The kind gesture filled the rooms with joy and a pleasant scent.

Soon, however, Michael discovered a distress signal on his computer. "There's an unusual energy reading on Lavolca," he said, "Master Greblai and Master Silhouite have been quiet for too long. I bet they're up to something now. Samus, Alpha, your next mission is to go to Lavolca and see what they're doing."

"Will do," Samus answered. So Alpha and she went back to the Gunship, where she placed her new flower in a vase and prepared for the flight. "Time to go back to our work," she said as her ship lifted off. There was no telling what the heroic pair would find on their next mission, but they would never give up as long as the Snacanids were at stake.

(Original story from April 2018)

* * *

 _We're getting close to the climax now! Are you ready? ;)_


	42. Episode 42: A Secret Mission

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 42: A Secret Mission

* * *

After staying at HQ for quite some time in waiting for their next mission, Samus and Alpha were finally off on another adventure. This time, they were to return to Lavolca and see what Master Greblai and Master Silhouite were up to.

Samus's Gunship landed on Lavolca outside the immense cave. Alpha and she stepped onto the surface of the planet and looked ahead at the cave. Samus then looked back at her ship, where her Power Suit was safely contained, in thought. "As much as I'd like to use my Power Suit on this mission…we'll be able to move more easily and quietly without it," she said.

The two of them entered the cave, with Alpha using his Fire ability to move any walls of lava they encountered out of the way. They were also careful and watchful so as not to be noticed by any Greblai or Silhouites. They moved stealthily through the rooms of the cave.

Soon, Samus noticed a Greblai guard wandering around one of the halls. "Run before that guard sees us!" she whispered to Alpha. Both of them zipped into a shadowed corner and watched as the guard walked by without seeing them.

 _This reminds me of my very first mission when I infiltrated the Space Pirate Mother Ship,_ Samus thought. The adventure brought flashbacks of that mission to her mind. After losing her Power Suit and crash-landing in the remains of a Chozo city, where the Mother Ship had been located, Samus had been left with only her Paralyzer for defense. She'd had to run about and crawl through tunnels while avoiding being detected by the Space Pirates and their security systems. When she was detected, she had to run to a shadowy spot to hide.

Samus remembered that she had emerged victorious from that mission. She'd regained her suit at full power and destroyed the Ridley Robot; then she took over one of the Space Pirates' ships and escaped the Mother Ship before it self-destructed. _Let's make this mission just as successful!_ Samus thought. By now the Greblai guard was out of sight, so she led Alpha ahead while the coast was clear.

The next room contained multiple moving lasers at the side opposite the entrance. "Those lasers weren't here last time," Samus remarked, "They must be working to improve security." Alpha looked worried, but his friend knew there was a way out. "We can get past them if we move at the right moment." She watched the lasers' movements intently, waiting…waiting…

"NOW!" Samus shouted suddenly. Without any hesitation Alpha and she raced across the room, avoiding the lasers by ducking under them. They jumped over a few more before exiting the room and entering another hall. They ran on until they saw a corner, where they stopped to catch their breath. "We made it," Samus said, looking out from the corner for any Greblai or Silhouites.

Samus noticed something moving on her right and turned her head to see a Silhouite approaching in the distance. Samus and Alpha slipped out of the corner and found a vent on the wall. "Quick-into the vent!" Samus whispered. She pulled the cover off the vent, dove in after Alpha, and replaced the cover undetected.

The inside of the vent was a long, empty tunnel. It was dark inside, but there was a small amount of light visible through the slits placed in parts of the floor. The tunnel was wide enough for Samus and Alpha to move side-by-side, but short enough that Samus had to crawl through it while Alpha lowered his head as he walked.

For a while the two of them crept through the tunnel quietly, watching for anything suspicious through the slits. Then they caught sight of Master Silhouite alone in the lab; they halted and peeked down through the slits. "There's Master Silhouite! What could he be doing?" Samus said softly.

Master Silhouite floated near the machine where the Eternal Orbs had once been and then drifted to another machine. This one appeared to be displaying a kind of electrical activity. The villain plugged the two machines into another, larger one. He laughed evilly to himself while the third machine glowed and produced a shining stone inside its case. "What is that?" Samus wondered.

Master Silhouite pressed a button on the machine's front and the case opened. The villain took the stone in one tentacle and gazed at it. Then he held it up and it created a radiating light around the room, which surrounded Master Silhouite. When the glow faded the stone was gone, but Master Silhouite looked confident. "Thanks to the power from the Eternal Orbs and the EnerDrop, I have the strength I need," he said to himself, "Now there will be nothing Samus, the last Chozo member, can do. I will be unstoppable and will get the Interspace Federation out of my way once and for all!" Then he floated out of the room.

"He has more power now? I don't like the looks of this," Samus said, "We've got to hurry to HQ and warn the others!" Alpha and she were near the end of the tunnel, so they snuck through the rest of it. Samus took a look through the slits on the vent's cover; seeing that no one was in the next room, she pushed the cover off and came out with Alpha. They could see that they had come to yet another hall, this time one they had not been to before. While it appeared empty, there were a few doors leading to other rooms on the walls. Fortunately those rooms were also unoccupied.

At that moment Samus heard a mechanical sound from above. It was then that she noticed cameras lining the walls near the ceiling-and they were fixated on Alpha and her! The hall began to flash with red light and a mechanical voice exclaimed, "Intruder alert!"

"We've been spotted! Run for it!" Samus shouted over the noise. As Alpha and she took off, lasers shot from the cameras. The two adventurers nimbly avoided them by jumping and moving aside. They kept on running ahead and evading the attacks, but this hall was a long one and the security systems grew more aggressive by the minute.

By the time Samus and Alpha were near the end of the hall, the lasers were firing so rapidly that they could not move further. Both of them constantly jumped around with nowhere to go. "We have to do something!" Samus said after performing several backflips in order to dodge an array of lasers. She knew it would only be a matter of time before a dodge was unsuccessful or the guards came to the room.

Activating his Thunder ability, Alpha shot out a blast of electricity that ripped through every camera it came across, destroying them all. The lasers, red light, and mechanical voice ceased, and all was quiet again. "Great work," Samus told her friend, "Now let's get out of here!"

The two of them rushed to the end of the hall, where they found an exit. After going through the opening, they found themselves outside the side of the cave. They would need to return to the front of the cave to make it back to the Gunship. So they hurried around the cave until they caught sight of Samus's ship landed by the front.

Once inside the ship Samus wasted no time getting it launched off Lavolca. _Every second counts,_ she thought, _The Interspace Federation may be in danger. I don't know just what Master Silhouite has done now, but I know one thing…if he tries to harm any of my allies, he'll be sorry!_

(Original story from May 2018)


	43. Episode 43: A Continued Battle

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 43: A Continued Battle

* * *

After secretly infiltrating Lavolca, Samus and Alpha had learned of Master Silhouite's increase in power. Concerned about the safety of the Interspace Federation, they made a journey back to the planet where HQ was located in order to warn their allies.

Samus landed the Gunship on the planet, but before anyone could do a thing a shadowy figure appeared in her line of vision. She turned to face the all-too-familiar being in surprise. "Master Silhouite!"

Master Silhouite extended a tentacle to strike Samus, but she leapt back to avoid it. "Since you refuse to give me the Snacanid," he pointed a tentacle toward Alpha, causing the Snacanid to step back, "you leave me no choice but to take him!" He then attempted to strike Alpha, who ran out of range.

"That's what you think!" Samus ran at Master Silhouite, and he moved behind her. Quickly she turned around and immobilized him using a shot from her Paralyzer. While she had the chance Samus hurried to her Power Suit's capsule, but before she could release the suit Master Silhouite sent a tentacle in her direction, having regained his mobility.

Knowing her enemy wasn't going to allow her to equip her protective suit, Samus continued with the fight. She extended a beam from her Paralyzer at her opponent, but he moved aside. He then began to chase Alpha, who desperately ran around the Gunship to escape. Eventually he was cornered and stared at Master Silhouite in terror. The villain launched a blast of darkness at Alpha, but Samus moved in front of her friend to protect him.

Normally Samus would not be harmed by Master Silhouite's powers thanks to her Chozo DNA, but this time something was different. Instead of absorbing the power as in the past, the blast knocked her away from Alpha. She fell to the ground, pain briefly radiating through her body before the darkness faded. _He really is more powerful_! the bounty hunter thought, _Somehow he's managed to break through the Chozo's immunity to his powers. This is not good!_

"Hahaha! There is nothing you can do now, Samus!" Master Silhouite taunted. Samus growled and sprang to her feet. Even if the odds had turned against her, there was no way she was going to give up-Alpha was in danger! So Samus jumped forward, running around Master Silhouite and avoiding his attacks until she was behind him; then she paralyzed him with a beam from her Paralyzer.

"Run!" Samus shouted to Alpha while her enemy was unable to move, and she followed him out of the Gunship and into the field outside. However, Master Silhouite soon was able to follow them and swiftly pursued them. Samus and Alpha zipped through the area, their enemy breaking rocks and knocking down a few small trees to get to them. Once he had come near, he knocked his opponents down with a blast of darkness.

Samus and Alpha tumbled across the ground and then got back up. Launching herself over Master Silhouite, Samus nimbly avoided his long tentacles and managed to kick him in the back. He flinched but then turned around and lashed out his four tentacles like whips. The woman's incredible agility allowed her to dodge it all; while she had the opportunity she jumped up onto her enemy's head, giving Alpha the chance to tackle him.

Master Silhouite was not ready to give up. He flew at Samus and Alpha, who jumped aside. Then he sent more bursts of dark power at them, but they moved aside to avoid those also. The two of them continued to evade every one of the villain's attacks even though he struck persistently and rapidly. Neither side was going to back down as long as they could keep up the fight.

Samus used a beam from her Paralyzer on Master Silhouite, temporarily paralyzing him again. Hoping to manage an escape while she could, she led Alpha back to the Gunship, but unfortunately Master Silhouite was soon able to arrive. He flew swiftly into the ship, ramming right into Samus before she could react and throwing her to the ground. "There is no use in resisting," he sneered, "Give up now!"

Samus stood back up, though a bit more slowly this time. "Never!" she replied, standing firm in her decision. The battle had been a long one, and she had taken some blows and was growing tired…but Alpha was still at stake! So Samus sprang back into action and ran around Master Silhouite, dodging his attacks and attempting to strike. However, none of her attempts connected since her enemy moved away from them. The two of them fought for some time, both of them succeeding at times with their offenses.

Eventually Master Silhouite, still capable of going on, turned from the combat and went after Alpha. Samus, though her stamina was running low, chased after him. The shadowy creature followed Alpha with great perseverance until he caught up to him and gripped him tightly with one tentacle; the Snacanid desperately struggled to escape. Samus tackled the villain but he grabbed her with another tentacle and threw her to the ground with a dark force.

Samus fell back. With pain and weakness she slowly got back up, despite the protesting of her muscles. But she was injured and exhausted, and her body refused to fight any longer. She fell back down and lost consciousness. Alpha whimpered in despair. "Ha ha ha! Looks like my work here is done!" Master Silhouite proclaimed before teleporting away with Alpha.

Later, Michael noticed that Samus's ship had returned. "Samus, any news on Master Silhouite?" he spoke through the CM, but there was only silence on the other end. "…Samus, can you hear me? Samus!" Still no answer. "That's strange. She always answers. I'd better see if she's all right." Michael hurried to the Gunship, where he found Samus lying on the floor injured. He rushed to her side with concern. "Samus! Are you all right?"

Regaining consciousness, Samus slowly opened her eyes-and when she remembered the circumstances, she sat up quickly. "I'll be all right, but Alpha won't be if I don't find him soon!"

"What happened?" Michael asked, helping her up.

"Master Silhouite got away with Alpha. I battled him with all my might, but somehow he overpowered me to the point of exhaustion." Samus raced to her Power Suit's capsule. "I've got to find them before it's too late!"

"Master Silhouite has gone back to Lavolca. I'll keep track of his location," Michael said while the Power Suit was released.

Now clad in her powerful suit again, Samus turned around. "All right. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll do whatever I can to rescue Alpha!" she replied.

 _I just hope Samus can make it,_ Michael thought as he walked out of the ship.

Meanwhile on Lavolca, Master Silhouite had Alpha inside a case-like machine. "The Snacanid has been successfully captured. Now we can gain the energy we so desire," he declared. Alpha looked up uneasily at a claw-like mechanism looming above his head. In an effort to escape he repeatedly bumped into the wall, but succeeded only in tiring himself out. "There is no point in trying to escape. So…energy absorb, activate!" Master Silhouite pressed a button on the machine.

To be continued…

(Original story from May 2018)


	44. Episode 44: For a Friend

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 44: For a Friend

* * *

Last time, Samus and Alpha had just landed on HQ's planet when Master Silhouite appeared in the Gunship. Samus battled him fiercely, but with a new power the villain managed to succeed and escaped with Alpha. Now, it's up to Samus to rescue Alpha…

As soon as the Gunship landed on Lavolca, Samus felt the ground shake from beneath the ship. She saw spouts of lava rising from the surface. "The volcanic activity has become very strong," she said to herself, "I bet it's connected with Master Silhouite's increase in power somehow. Better use my Gravity Suit for this mission." So Samus switched to the more protective suit and hastily began her search for Alpha.

The armored hunter raced through the rooms of the Lavolcian cave without looking back. _Nothing will stop me from getting to Alpha_! she thought with determination. However, it was clear that the Lavolcian security was going to try to stop her. Lasers from the walls of one room fired about at the intruder; she jumped, moved to the side, and flipped to evade them. She was able to make it to a ledge where she was safely out of range.

At the moment she came to the next room, Samus became aware that she was not alone. Then she spotted a group of Silhouites moving after her in pursuit. She may have been found, but Samus wasn't going to let herself be caught. She had to get away-Alpha's life depended on it! So, when the Silhouites began to charge at her, Samus activated her Lightning Armor; a green light surrounded her body that protected her from damage. When the Silhouites attacked, their attacks were absorbed by the barrier.

With her counter strengthened by the ability, Samus countered the Silhouites, knocking them back. They persisted, so Samus knew she had to try another ability. She activated the Phase Drift, filling the room with purple light and slowing down everything in the room except her. The Silhouites, the lava spouts-all moved very slowly, allowing the adventurer to escape with ease. She waited until she was a good distance away before deactivating the ability.

Several rooms later, Samus saw a crevice in the wall near the floor. Knowing it would be a good way to move ahead while remaining unseen, she morphed into a ball and rolled inside. The tunnel soon ended at a wall, but there was another leading upward. Samus used the Spider Ball, allowing her to latch onto the terrain and roll up the wall. The wall led to a platform that ended the tunnel.

When Samus reached the next room she came out of ball form, but she was still not safe. From the walls of this room came more lasers from every side. Samus again hopped over the offenses, making her way quickly across the room. She moved forward until she saw a ledge not too high above. Launching herself up to it, she gripped onto it. The lasers seemed to stop firing, so she pulled herself up onto the ledge and looked down. The lasers had detected her movement out of range and were no longer a threat.

In the next room, the lone adventurer found lava spouting viciously from the ground. The lava covered the floor like water in a flood and was rising fast. Thankfully Samus's Gravity Suit fully protected her from the scalding liquid, so she continued ahead in spite of it. As she ran she knew she was still injured from her recent battle with Master Silhouite. However, she was not going to let that stop her, and Alpha's peril invigorated her.

By the time Samus entered the next room, the sea of lava was up to her waist. She still had not seen or heard any signs of Alpha or Master Silhouite, but she knew she must be getting closer. It had been a long travel, an urgent mission that was in dire need of success.

With the magma up to her neck Samus came to yet another room. This one contained some large rocks, which she was able to roll over using the Spider Ball. There was also a hook-shaped rock on the ceiling which she grappled onto. From this spot she was able to see the upcoming room, which she remembered seeing before. She swung onto the ledge leading to it.

Samus was now out of the lava, yet the ground still shook from the volcanic activity at times. When the ground stilled, the traveler recognized the coming room in the distance as the lab. However, a wall of rock had been set in front of it; someone was trying to keep intruders out! Samus knew what to do. She stepped back, dashed toward the wall using the Speed Booster, and stopped to store the power. Then, she charged with a burst of speed, breaking the wall into pieces in the impact.

With the entrance cleared, Samus was able to go into the lab. The lights were on but no one else was there, and nothing was different from before. But when Samus came near the exit, she heard a horrible sound from the next room that sent a chill of dread down her spine. It was a howl, clearly from Alpha, but unlike anything she had ever heard from him. It was a howl of sheer horror and despair.

Samus rushed into the next room, and what she found there made her heart skip a beat. Master Silhouite stood by the case-like machine, watching Alpha inside it. The claw-like mechanism inside was latched onto Alpha's head as he howled in pain and tried desperately to free himself. The entire machine was surrounded in an eerie purple glow.

Alpha's pleading eyes met with Samus's for a moment, filling her with zeal. She sprang into action and struck Master Silhouite with a Plasma Beam before he could even notice her arrival. The villain looked angrily at his opponent and charged at her, but she leapt out of the way and shot a Super Missile at him. He charged again, but Samus moved aside and sent a barrage of missiles at him with great speed. Unable to attack back from the constant blows, Master Silhouite found himself outmatched this time. He teleported himself elsewhere.

With the enemy out of the way Samus carried on with the rescue. Without any hesitation she pushed the machine's button, turning it off. The glow faded and the claw-like mechanism released Alpha, who collapsed on the floor. Samus thrust her arm cannon into the case-like machine with full force, shattering the glass. Then she took Alpha in her arms, who did not move. _Alpha isn't responding…but thankfully he's still breathing_ , she thought, _He's unconscious._

On her way out Samus fired at the thick wire connecting machine's two parts, ruining it. Then she hurried back through the cave, taking a path that led to another exit. As the ground shook another time, Samus made it out of the massive cave and dashed across the landscape to her ship.

Once inside the Gunship, Samus gently set Alpha on his bed and spoke with Michael. "I've successfully rescued Alpha, but he's unconscious now. He was inside a machine of some kind, and there's no telling what it could have done to him. I believe he's in urgent need of medical attention, so I'll take him back to HQ."

"Bring him here quickly. I'll let Carol know she needs to take a look at him," Michael replied.

"Right." Before the Gunship lifted off Lavolca, Samus looked back at Alpha lying in his bed. _Hang in there, Alpha_ , she thought with concern. Then her ship blasted off for HQ.

(Original story from June 2018)


	45. Episode 45: Alpha in Peril!

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 45: Alpha in Peril!

* * *

Last time, Samus traversed the immense Lavolcian cave in search of Alpha, who had been captured by Master Silhouite. She had found him trapped in the villain's dangerous machine but had managed to rescue him. Now, Alpha was in need of medical help from HQ…

Samus hurried into the building with Alpha in her arms. Michael and Carol were already waiting in the main room. "Bring Alpha to the medical room and I'll take a look at him," Carol said.

Samus and Carol went to the medical room and Samus set Alpha on the table. Before Carol could look at him, his eyes began to open. "Look! He's waking up!" Samus said. But something was wrong; Alpha began to howl noisily and squirm about on the table, though he seemed unable to sit up. "Alpha, what's wrong?" Samus asked. But Alpha paid no attention to her.

"He doesn't seem to recognize you," Carol said worriedly, "Maybe it would help if you removed your Power Suit." Samus did just that, but it made no difference; Alpha still appeared distressed.

"Alpha, it's me! Calm down! You're safe now!" Samus exclaimed, but it was no use. Alpha's senses were numbed and his mind clouded. He could not see the pink aura surrounding his friend. He could not hear her familiar voice nor smell her familiar scent. The world was like an array of frightening, confusing blurs to him at this moment.

Samus and Carol tried to hold Alpha still, but in his fear and confusion he used his Fire ability. They drew back to avoid the small flames that burst from his mouth. "I have no choice but to give him a tranquilizer before he hurts someone," Carol concluded. She quickly prepared and gave the injection, putting Alpha back to sleep. "Now I can examine and monitor him. What caused this to him, Samus?"

"When I went to Lavolca, I found Alpha in the very same machine that he and I found surrounded by Snacanid skeletons a while back. There was a claw-like mechanism latched onto his head, and the entire machine was glowing."

While Samus waited for Carol's diagnosis of Alpha, she returned to the main room and told Michael about her recent adventures. Alpha and she had learned of Master Silhouite's increase in power. The villain had overpowered Samus and taken Alpha. Samus had gone back to Lavolca in order to rescue Alpha. And now Alpha was in an unusual mental state.

Soon Carol came into the room. "I've got the diagnosis and the facts about the machine that affected Alpha," she announced. She led Samus, Michael, and Eta, who was also in the main room, to the medical room. Alpha was lying on another table and was attached to several machines.

"The machine that Samus found Alpha inside is called the Energy Absorb machine," Carol began, "It is actually able to absorb the mental energy of its victims. Draining all of their mental energy shuts down their brains, causing instant death."

"That's what caused the death of those missing Snacanids…" Michael said softly.

Carol looked sad and nodded. "I don't know what Master Silhouite wants that mental energy for, but it can't be good. Now, about Alpha's condition…he has had some of his mental energy drained, but Samus saved him before all of it could be drained. However, in this state his brainwaves are abnormal. He is confused, his senses are clouded, and he is physically weak. I had to tranquilize him for our safety."

"Will he be all right?" Samus inquired with concern.

"Well, even though Alpha's brainwaves are abnormal, his heart rate and breathing are stable. He'll be okay for a little while, but if left in this state untreated his organs will begin to shut down," Carol replied, her voice softening at the last part.

Everyone's eyes were filled with worry. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Samus asked.

Carol looked somber. "There is…no known cure…"

While Carol continued to care for Alpha, Samus and Alpha sat at a table in the main room with Eta lying on the floor nearby. No one said a word; they sat in dismal silence for a time. It was Eta who broke the silence with a disconsolate whimper. Her ears drooped. Her belly had grown even rounder by now; the birth of her young was near, but her best friend Alpha may not live to see them.

Looking at Eta, Samus felt her heart sink. She had never seen the female Snacanid so sad. "What about Alpha's children? They may never know their father," she sighed. She knelt down beside Eta and comfortingly petted her head.

Now Samus found herself thinking of the memories of her adventures with Alpha. They had explored Lavolca numerous times and visited Venine several times. They had searched for the Eternal Orbs on Eterna's five planets and the Fantasy Blossoms on Fantastar. They'd worked to destroy the EnerDrop on Faunora and M-01 on Mysteke. They'd saved Noctre from Subject 10, returned captured Etecoons and Dachoras to Zebes, rescued Brian on Metaneous, and even went through adventures at HQ.

Samus and Alpha had gone on so many adventures together. They had come so far, accomplished so much. They couldn't stop now! They needed to save Venine and the Snacanids. Alpha needed to be there for his pups. The two adventurers had bonded so well and had made many memories-the memories must continue! There just _had_ to be some way to save Alpha!

Samus sighed and again sat at the table. "I just don't understand why Master Silhouite was so intent on harming Alpha."

"Remember, the Chozo are apparently an enemy to him, and you have Chozo DNA," Michael replied, "and you've been trying to stop him. He probably figured that if he took Alpha away it would distract you from him, and I bet he did it out of spite as well."

 _A typical underestimation from Master Silhouite,_ Samus thought, _Doesn't he ever learn?_ But she was too focused on Alpha to be angry right now. "I just wish there was something we could do for Alpha," she said.

Michael sighed. "The Chozo were immune to the powers of the Greblai and the Silhouites…if only we could somehow use Chozo power, maybe we could cure Alpha."

Suddenly, something lit up in Samus's mind. "That's it!" she exclaimed, standing up, "Stay here and keep an eye on Alpha. I'll be right back! I've got an idea!" Then she ran out the door, leaving Michael and Eta looking on with curiosity.

With her idea in her head, Samus went back to her Gunship and was ready for liftoff. _My next destination: Planet Zebes,_ she thought. Then, with newfound hope and increased confidence and determination, she set off. This mission was important; it would be done for Alpha's sake, for the sake of the Snacanid Samus had so closely bonded to. And so she was ready for anything.

To be continued…

(Original story from June 2018)


	46. Episode 46: Samus's Secret

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 46: Samus's Secret

* * *

Last time, Samus took Alpha back to HQ, but it was discovered that the Snacanid was suffering from a loss of mental energy! With his death being certain if left untreated, thing looked bleak for Alpha…but then, Samus had an idea and set off for Planet Zebes. What exactly does she have in mind?

Samus landed her Gunship on Planet Zebes, in an area covered in rubble. As she stepped out onto the area, she looked sadly at the miles of debris, laid out as far as the eye could see. _This place was once a Chozo city_ , she thought, _It was alive with inhabitants, and one of them was me. But then disaster struck._

Samus remembered how, shortly after she had left Zebes to become a bounty hunter, a Space Pirate invasion had turned the Chozo civilization into ruins; not one survivor remained. A while later, when Samus completed her last mission on Zebes, a massive explosion had heavily damaged the planet. The forests and natural areas had since begun to recover, but the Chozo ruins were left in rubble.

"What I seek must be buried somewhere…" Samus said to herself. Then her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of one building that was miraculously still standing. It was the Chozo Temple, and while it did show some cracks and damage from all that had happened, it was indeed still standing.

Samus ran inside the temple, which amazingly had no wear on the inside. By each corner there was a tall, elegantly designed pillar, and opposite from the entrance sat a small altar. Rows of seating lined the floor, and images of Chozo were depicted on the side walls. Everything was crafted in pure white and almost appeared to glow.

Samus gazed in awe at the beauty of the temple. It was the same reaction she'd had the many times she visited there as a youth. Now it had been so long, yet the beauty had remained unchanged. The lone visitor walked over to the altar, closed her eyes, and thought of what she was seeking. _Where could it be?_ she thought. Immediately, a vision came to her mind of one spot where the debris was covered with small rocks. Opening her eyes, she took another look at the altar before leaving the temple.

Samus looked about carefully for small rocks like the ones she had seen in her vision. Other than her movements and the gentle breeze that blew, the area was entirely still and silent. There was nothing around but the lonely remnants of a once-glorious past. The traveler then found what she was looking for: a group of small rocks in one spot. This must be it, the remains of the house where she had lived with her adoptive Chozo parents growing up.

Kneeling down by the spot, Samus removed the rocks from the pile and dug through the rubble. And then she saw it. Among the debris lay a round light blue stone with pale blue and white in its center; it was attached to a golden chain that gleamed when it became exposed to the sunlight. _There it is, after all this time…the Chozo necklace!_ Samus thought as she picked up the necklace. As soon as she touched it, a soft blue glow emanated from the stone, as if it recognized its owner. Seeing and holding this necklace again brought a flashback to her mind:

Samus was a young girl, drawing a picture of herself with her Chozo friends in her adoptive parents' house, when the Chozo elder and several Chozo elite approached her. "Hello, Samus. We have something for you today," the elder said.

Samus jumped to her feet. "What is it?"

"Come to the temple and we will show you."

The elder and elite led Samus and her adoptive parents to the temple, where the Chozo necklace lay on top of the altar. "What a pretty necklace!" Samus's eyes sparkled.

The Chozo elder took the necklace and showed it to Samus. It began to glow when he held it. "It's for you, Samus," he said.

"For me?" Samus asked in astonishment.

The elder nodded. "Yes…but it's more than just a pretty necklace. This is the Chozo necklace. It was crafted by the Chozo elite from a rare stone found only on Zebes. It contains great and mysterious Chozo power; it is activated by Chozo DNA. Since you have Chozo blood, it will give you new power when you wear it. We are giving it to you because you are proving to be such a good warrior-in-training."

"Wow! So I can become stronger with this necklace?" Samus asked.

The elder smiled. "That's right. Your purpose and fighting spirit determine its power. But remember, its great power can only be used in extreme situations for good and against evil. When you have become a true warrior, it will work for you." Then he slipped the necklace over the girl's head and around her neck, where it continued to glow. "Keep the power of the Chozo near your heart, Samus, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will succeed."

Samus looked down at the necklace and then skipped away, smiling. "Thanks, guys! Now I'll be a cool Chozo warrior someday! I'm going to add the necklace to my picture!"

Her thoughts returning to the present, Samus kept her eyes on the familiar necklace. _As I grow older and stronger, my fascination with the Chozo necklace faded,_ Samus remembered, _I was so eager to begin my bounty hunting job that when I left Zebes, I forgot about the necklace and left it behind. Countless adventures kept me occupied after that, and the ruin of the Chozo civilization buried the necklace._

Samus sighed as her thoughts continued. _The Chozo race…without them I wouldn't even be alive today. They did so much for me, even raising me like one of their own and turning me into a true warrior. And yet…their legacy has been nearly destroyed._ With the sad fate of the Chozo in her mind, a single tear dropped onto the shining necklace.

That little girl and warrior-in-training was also gone, but in her place was a grown woman and a true warrior. She had defeated the villains who eradicated the Chozo, putting Zebes at peace; and now she had another job to do. _But their legacy isn't over yet. I am the last living member of the Chozo civilization, and it is my duty to carry on their story. Now I have reunited with the necklace containing their power, and my job is to use it to save Alpha._

Remembering the reason she had come to search for the Chozo necklace in the first place, Samus's determination was restored. She slipped the Chozo necklace over her head for the first time in years. The gold chain fit around her neck and the beautiful stone rested against her chest, where it glowed even more brightly than before. With new power its wearer left the spot for her ship.

Samus looked back at the place that had been her former home before boarding the Gunship. Then she lifted off with her current mission back on her mind. _Now that I have what I was looking for, I can try to save Alpha. This necklace is his only hope,_ she thought. Finally, the power of the Chozo necklace had returned to Samus. But would its power be enough to save Alpha's life?

(Original story from July 2018)

* * *

 _The idea for this story actually came to me from a dream I had. I was going to have Samus search for something she needed to help Alpha, but I wasn't sure what it would be. Then I had a dream about Samus holding the Chozo necklace, thinking about the fate of the Chozo and a single tear dropping onto the necklace, just like in one paragraph here!  
_


	47. Episode 47: Hope

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 47: Hope

* * *

Last time, Samus traveled to Planet Zebes with a plan to help Alpha. In the remains of the Chozo ruins she unearthed the Chozo necklace, a mysterious and powerful necklace she had received in her childhood. Now she was returning to HQ-would the power of her necklace be enough to heal Alpha?

Samus, with the glowing Chozo necklace still around her neck, hastened into HQ and to the medical room, where Michael, Carol, and Eta waited. "What is that you're wearing, Samus?" Michael asked, noticing the necklace right away.

"It's the Chozo necklace, from Planet Zebes," Samus replied, "I'll explain later. Right now I need to see Alpha." She went over to the table where Alpha was lying attached to several machines. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the Chozo necklace's chain, took it off, and touched the stone to Alpha's forehead. She had never used its power before-was she doing this right? She would just have to see. So, closing her eyes, Samus said softly, "Chozo necklace, I need your power! Restore Alpha's mental energy!"

When Samus opened her eyes again, both the blue stone and Alpha's body were glowing brightly. Everyone gasped in awe at the sight. Then, when the glow faded, Carol looked at the machinery attached to Alpha. "Alpha's brainwaves have returned to normal! It's a miracle!" she exclaimed.

Samus felt her heart soar. "The Chozo necklace worked!"

"Yes," Carol replied, "Now that Alpha's mental energy is restored, he'll be fine. He'll wake up once the tranquilizer wears off, except…"

"Except what?" Samus asked.

"Well…the loss of mental energy may have caused some brain damage. I'm sorry to say this, but Alpha might no longer remember us when he awakens…"

While anxiously waiting for Alpha to wake up, Samus, Michael, and Eta sat in the main room. Samus told Michael and Eta about the Chozo necklace. It contained Chozo power and worked for those with Chozo DNA for good and against evil in extreme situations. Crafted by Chozo elite, it had been given to Samus at a young age by the Chozo elder. It had been forgotten in her countless adventures, but Michael's mention of the possibility of Chozo power healing Alpha reminded her of it. Samus had dug up the necklace from the rubble, and now its power was available to her once again.

Soon, Carol came into the room. "Since Alpha is doing better, I've moved him to the recovery area. He's still asleep, but you can see him now if you'd like."

Samus, Michael, and Eta went to see Alpha in the recovery area, a section of the medical room. It contained tables, chairs, and beds, and on one wall was a large window. Alpha was on one of the tables, still asleep. Eta whimpered when she saw him. "It's good to know that Alpha will survive, but what if he doesn't remember us?" Samus was concerned.

"All we can do is hope that he does remember us," Michael answered.

Samus looked at Alpha. If her Snacanid friend forgot everything the two of them had been through together, it would be sad-even disastrous. With no memories of their missions, he wouldn't realize that Master Greblai and Master Silhouite wanted to harm him and that their Energy Absorb machine was dangerous. He wouldn't recognize Samus as a close friend. He wouldn't even realize that his children would soon be born. How could he help Samus prevail in this mission if he knew nothing about it?

Samus turned to Michael and Eta. "I'll stay with Alpha until he wakes up."

"Good idea, Samus. It will be good for his recovery. Let us know when he awakens," Michael replied.

So that night, after placing the Chozo necklace in her Gunship for safekeeping, Samus sat in one of the chairs by Alpha's table. She kept watch over him as she awaited his awakening. Slightly uneasy about how his memory might be, she remained awake for a while. Eventually, however, she grew tired and rested her head on her arms, falling asleep.

It was a difficult sleep for everyone that night. Michael and Carol, still awake, paced through the halls until they came to outside the recovery area. Looking in the window they could see Samus sitting by Alpha's table, asleep. "Samus has been there all night! Do you think we should wake her?" Carol asked Michael.

"No, I think it's good for Alpha to have a friend nearby."

Early the next morning, Samus slowly woke to a soft whimpering sound. When she caught sight of Alpha's tail moving she jolted awake, sitting up straight and letting our a gasp. Alpha's eyes slowly opened and he pulled himself up into a sitting position. The time had come…he was awake!

"Alpha, you're awake! Do you…do you remember me?" Samus asked, her heart pounding. Alpha looked into her eyes for a moment, then barked happily and licked her. He remembered! Samus wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Alpha, it's so good to see you're all right!" she exclaimed with joy.

"That's wonderful! It looks like we acted just quickly enough to prevent any brain damage," Carol said while Michael and she walked in, "Had we waited any longer, Alpha may never have been the same." Eta then ran into the room, letting out an elated bark. Alpha and she ran in circles around one another, barking jubilantly. "It looks like Eta is just as glad as we are!" Carol smiled.

Samus knelt beside Alpha and Eta and petted their heads. "Yes. Now Alpha will get to see his children after all!"

"However, now that we know about Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's plan, we must take action," Michael said, turning more serious again.

Samus stood up. "Right."

"Our next objective should be to destroy their machinery before they can capture any more Snacanids!"

"We'll take care of it right away…as long as Alpha is up to it!" Samus looked down at Alpha, who barked in agreement.

"In the meantime, I'll keep track of Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's location," Michael said.

"And I'll keep an eye on Eta," Carol said while she led the expecting Snacanid out of the room, "Her pups should be due any day now!"

And so, Samus and Alpha returned to the Gunship. With Samus back in her Power Suit and Alpha back to his old self, they would not let anything stop them. Things were getting eventful; it was now time to return to Lavolca and destroy the remaining machinery. Maybe that way, Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's vile plan could finally be thwarted.

Would Samus and Alpha be able to succeed at this mission? They were going to do whatever they could to make that happen!

(Original story from July 2018)


	48. Episode 48: The Final Answers

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 48: The Final Answers

 _Ready for the big reveal? ;)_

* * *

After bringing the Chozo necklace to HQ, Samus had managed to use it to heal Alpha from his mental distress. Fortunately, the Snacanid had not suffered any brain damage and his memories were intact. Now, with both of them ready to move on, Samus and Alpha traveled to Lavolca to destroy the machinery there.

When the team arrived at Lavolca, they could see that lava was now spouting vigorously in multiple areas. "Lavolca's volcanoes have become fully active!" Michael said.

"Hopefully destroying Master Greblai and Master Silhouite's machinery will put an end to that," Samus replied. With her Gravity Suit protecting her and Alpha's Fire ability protecting him, both of them were unaffected by the abundant magma. They entered the great cave, able to walk right through the wall of lava covering the entrance.

Samus and Alpha hurried through the cave, being careful to stay away from any Greblai and Silhouites. Lava was visible everywhere. Samus remembered the first time she'd come to Lavolca, when she first met Alpha. The volcanoes had been dormant then; how things had changed!

When Samus and Alpha reached the lab, they got to work destroying the machinery. Samus fired Plasma Beams at them until they were in ruins. Then the duo moved on to the room where the Energy Absorb machine was contained and destroyed it in the same way. However, at that moment someone else came into the room-it was Master Greblai! "What do you think you're doi-" When he saw the contents of the room, he stopped short and stared. "Those skeletons! Master Silhouite is actually killing the Snacanids?!"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't know?"

Master Greblai shook his head quickly. "He never told me that-honest! If you'll listen, I'll tell you the whole story."

So Master Greblai began to tell Samus and Alpha about the plan. "Master Silhouite and I were always good friends who worked together. When he started telling me about a plan to make our planet stronger, I agreed, thinking it would protect us from enemies. We went to Venine and took a few Snacanids, and I built a machine that could harness their powers. However, Master Silhouite told me that he would study the Snacanids, harness their powers without harming them, and then release them. He didn't tell me he was going to kill them."

"The second time we went to Venine we caught Alpha, but he escaped. I sent three Greblai after him, ordering them not to harm him. Then you came onto the scene."

"Knowing of your great power, Master Silhouite came up with a plan to keep you out of our way. When you came to this planet with Alpha again, we took the opportunity to take your Power Suit and hide an electrical chip inside it. Then we traveled to Eterna, where we used the Electrifier on you and sought out the Eternal Orbs. Master Silhouite said that the Electrifier and the chip would stun you and prevent you from following us but would not harm you. He said Eterna would be fine without its Eternal Orbs while he briefly took some of their power and then returned them. Was that not true?"

"He was lying," Samus replied, "My allies and I discovered that the chip delivered enough electricity to be deadly. I managed to avoid it by removing my Power Suit just in time. We also learned that the effects of the Electrifier were dangerous. I would have died from them had the excess electricity not been removed from my system. And the Eternal Orbs are vital to Eterna's existence; that's why the ground shook when we were on Foreterna and four of the orbs were missing. Luckily the fifth orb was guarded and the other four were retrieved and returned."

"I should have known," Master Greblai sighed, "I suppose Master Silhouite was also lying when he told me that the EnerDrop would harmlessly absorb planetary energy."

Samus nodded. "Mek15 may have ceased to exist without its energy. The loss of energy on Faunora caused the Voltaursa to become aggressive, endangering the other natives."

"Eventually Alpha and I discovered that Master Silhouite had used collected energy from the Eternal Orbs and EnerDrop to increase his own power! He used this power to overcome me and capture Alpha, but I was able to rescue him before it was too late. We learned that the Energy Absorb machine drains a Snacanid's mental energy, eventually causing death. Alpha was in mental distress, but thankfully I used the power of a Chozo necklace to heal him."

"Yes, Master Silhouite had his sights set on capturing Alpha," Master Greblai said soberly, "He figured it would distract you from stopping us. He was quite intent on getting you out of the way, especially because you have DNA of the Chozo, our enemies."

"But the Chozo weren't actually enemies of the Greblai and Silhouites. We discovered something interesting in the temple. Follow us and we'll show you," Samus said.

So Samus and Alpha led Master Greblai to the Lavolcian ruins, the Great Lavolcian Temple, and the room containing the ancient drawings. Master Greblai gazed at the drawing of the Chozo protecting the Greblai and Silhouites. "So all this time the drawing truly showed an alliance between the Greblai, Silhouites, and Chozo…" He looked ashamed. "I was so foolish to believe Master Silhouite. I never meant to hurt anyone and I certainly didn't want to kill; I just wanted our planet to be protected. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, Samus and Alpha. From now on I'll be your ally."

"Don't worry about it," Samus answered, "It's not too late to prevent any more harm. If we can find Master Silhouite, maybe we can convince him to listen to the truth."

The three of them raced out of the ruins and into the cave, where they found Master Silhouite alone in his lair. "I have all the power I need," he was saying to himself, "Now I can do whatever I please. Time to return to Venine!" He teleported away before anyone else could respond.

"Too late!" Master Greblai exclaimed, "We have to get to Venine right away and stop him!"

"Follow us," Samus told him. She led Alpha and him out of the cave and to the Gunship. They all walked into the Gunship; Master Greblai had to duck to fit in the door but he was able to fit inside the ship. The time had come...next would be the most important mission of all, one vital to the safety and survival of Venine and the Snacanids.

"We're done on Lavolca. Now it's time to return to Venine and stop Master Silhouite once and for all!" Samus told Michael, "This time, Master Greblai is coming along."

"What?!" Michael was surprised to hear this.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have an important job to do. The final battle is at hand!"

What will happen on Venine this time? Will Samus, Alpha, and Master Greblai be able to defend the Snacanids from Master Silhouite? Find out in episode 49!

(Original story from August 2018)


	49. Episode 49: The Final Battle

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 49: The Final Battle

* * *

Last time, Samus and Alpha traveled to Lavolca and destroyed the remaining machinery there. Afterward they came across Master Greblai, who revealed to them that he had no intentions of harming anyone; it was Master Silhouite who was the true enemy. Now, with the enemy having returned to Venine, it is time to defend the Snacanids once and for all.

Just after Samus, Alpha, and Master Greblai arrived on Venine, they saw a spaceship from HQ land beside them. As the three of them exited the Gunship, they found Michael also exiting his ship. "Michael? Why did you come here?" Samus asked him.

Michael looked back at Eta, who was alternating between pacing back and forth and lying down; she appeared uneasy. "I think it's time." the HQ leader said, "but Eta insisted on coming here to be with Alpha."

Samus looked over when she heard frantic yelping. The Snacanids were in chaos, running about to avoid Master Silhouite as he chased them. "Alpha, get Eta to a safe place," Samus said, "Michael, you'll be safer in your ship. I'll take care of Master Silhouite."

Alpha carefully and quietly helped Eta out of the danger. Michael started to run back to his ship, but a blast of darkness shot by Master Silhouite struck him. He was sent over a cliff by the blast! However, he stopped falling after a short distance. Looking up, he saw that Samus had acted quickly by grabbing onto him using her Grappling Beam. She used it to pull him up to the ground.

While Michael ran into his ship, Samus turned to face Master Silhouite, who by now had noticed her presence. "Stop this, Master Silhouite!" Master Greblai shouted.

"Master Greblai! What are you doing here?!" Master Silhouite exclaimed.

Master Greblai's eyes narrowed with anger. "You lied to me!"

"Well, I had to. Otherwise you would never have let me go through with my plans."

"Master Silhouite…there is no need for this. Lavolca already has the strength it needs," Samus said, "The Chozo were actually not enemies to the Greblai and Silhouites, either, but they were allies. We found the evidence in the Great Lavolcian Temple."

"She's right!" Master Greblai added, "Listen to her!"

"Silence! I will finish what I started!" Master Silhouite began to send dark power at Samus, but she jumped aside.

Samus fired Plasma Beams at Master Silhouite, but they had no effect on him. Then the villain sent dark power at Samus, knocking her back. _How am I going to overcome his new power?_ she thought.

"Samus, the Chozo necklace!" Michael called out. Samus looked back to see the HQ leader standing at the Gunship's entrance, waving the blue and white necklace. He tossed it to her and she caught it.

Samus closed her eyes and clutched the necklace to her heart, where it glowed with an intense brightness. "The last of the Chozo blood flows in my veins," she said, "It is time for me to defend their legacy; now I must use their power to save Venine!"

Samus was surrounded in blue light as her Power Suit absorbed the Chozo necklace and was transformed by its power. Now the suit was orange, light orange, and yellow, with a blue visor and lights. Blue Chozo marks on the helmet and shoulders and Chozo necklace designs on the chest plate emitted light, and the arm cannon was dark blue. "This is it…the legendary Brilliance Suit described in Chozo legend!" Samus viewed her new suit with awe.

The new wearer of the Brilliance Suit sprang back into battle. She fired large blue blasts from her arm cannon, which Master Silhouite moved away from. He extended his tentacles at Samus, but to his surprise, she vanished before his eyes. He turned around to see that she had teleported behind him, where she struck him with a powerful missile.

Master Silhouite fell back but continued on. He hit his opponent with darkness, but it did nothing to her as before. As she prepared her next attack, he stretched out his tentacles, but Samus created a blue barrier around herself that deflected the blow. Then both sides charged forward, ramming into each other at once. They both fell back but were still ready for more.

Samus morphed into a ball and planted several bombs around Master Silhouite, which exploded with greater power than normal. The injured shadowy creature managed to succeed at lashing Samus with one tentacle, but she teleported before he could continue. Then, she jumped at him using a supercharged Screw Attack. He tried to ram into her, but she shielded herself.

The villain attempted to grab Samus, but she teleported behind him and sent strong Plasma Beams at him. In a desperate attempt to finish this, Master Silhouite swiftly charged at Samus. She ran out of the way, but he continued to chase her. However, little did he know what was in store, as Samus's arm cannon was slowly giving off a light that increased in brightness. Then, after waiting for some moments, the female stopped and pointed her arm cannon at him. An enormous and powerful blue beam shot out of it.

Master Silhouite fell to the ground, weakened by the heavy blow. Samus stood over him with her arm cannon pointed at his face. "It's not too late, Master Silhouite," she said firmly, "You have done much wrong, but you can still change your ways. You can either stop all of this, or I can finish you off right now."

"NOOO!" Master Silhouite cried out, "I'll change, I promise!" Samus lowered her arm cannon, and the Silhouite leader floated upright unsteadily. "I saw my whole life flash before my eyes right then, and I saw how wrong I've been. How could I have been so foolish and cruel?" he said, "All I wanted was to make Lavolca stronger, but I got carried away. I'm so sorry."

"We'll forgive you, but please don't do this ever again," Master Greblai replied.

"Master Greblai, from now on I'll be a true friend to you. Now my power will return to normal, Lavolca's volcanoes will again become dormant, and I will no longer harm anyone."

Master Greblai smiled and gripped Master Silhouite's upper tentacles in friendship. "Grebless and Silhouess will be glad to hear that. Let's return home and tell our friends this plot has been canceled." Then he turned to Samus. "Samus, thanks to you and Alpha we have seen our faults and changed our ways. You make a great team. Farewell, and good luck with your future missions."

Everyone waved goodbye as Master Greblai and Master Silhouite teleported home. Then Samus heard excited cries and looked around. As the Brilliance Suit reverted back to the Power Suit and the Chozo necklace appeared again in her hand, she smiled at what she saw. All the creatures of Venine were cheering and jumping for joy.

When Samus and Michael were in their ships, they removed their spacesuits to allow them to recover from the blows they had taken. They heard barking and looked out to see Alpha jumping excitedly. "It's Alpha!" Michael said.

"He wants us to follow him!" Samus replied. So Michael and she ran after Alpha.

To be continued…

(Original story from August 2018)

* * *

 _So, how did you like the final battle? I admit the battle wasn't quite as long as I'd wanted it to be, but I just had so many ideas for this episode! I still like how it turned out._

 _Stay tuned for the finale!_


	50. Episode 50: Life Goes On

**Metroid: Mission Alpha**

Episode 50: Life Goes On

 _Here we are...the final episode!_

* * *

Samus and Alpha had done it. After many missions, adventures, and trials, things came down to the final battle: Samus versus Master Silhouite on Venine. With the help of the legendary Brilliance Suit, Samus had managed to overpower Master Silhouite. In his peril the former villain saw his faults and was convinced to change his ways. Now, Venine was finally at peace again.

With Alpha leading them, Samus and Michael rushed across the landscape. He stopped in an area containing a few bushes, where Eta lay; and there, next to her, were two tiny newborn Snacanids. Their eyes were shut and they did not yet have fangs or claws. Though they had very little fur, it was already clear that one was dark grey like Alpha and the other was medium grey and white like Eta. The little pups made tiny whimpering sounds as they nursed; Eta looked down at them lovingly and her forked but gentle tongue licked them affectionately.

Samus and Michael grinned, and the latter knelt beside the new mother. "Congratulations, Eta," he said, "One male and one female, two additions to your pack." Then he thought for a moment. "I have the perfect names for them. The last two letters of the Greek alphabet have been missing from the pack, so why don't we call your son Psi and your daughter Omega?" Alpha and Eta both wagged their tails in approval.

Samus looked down at the new life that lay beside Eta. She was witnessing the miracle of life, something she would not have seen if not for her efforts. If she had not tried so hard to protect Venine, Alpha and many other Snacanids would have died, and Psi and Omega would never have been born. What began as a mysterious life form reading on Lavolca had ended in success.

"You did it, Samus," Michael said, "Thanks to you, Venine will be peaceful once again."

"We all did it," Samus replied, "I couldn't have done it without your help." All the other Snacanids from Alpha's pack came near just then, yipping and rejoicing over Samus's success and their two new members. The proud parents looked at one another cheerfully.

Over the next few weeks, Samus and Michael returned to HQ but also spent much time at Venine. They visited frequently, even bringing Tim and Carol to see the new babies once. They watched Psi and Omega grow; the pups' eyes opened and their fur, fangs, and claws grew in. Soon they were able to walk, run, and play.

After those few weeks had passed, Samus and Michael were visiting again. They watched as Psi and Omega playfully chased each other around. Eventually they, along with Alpha and Eta, ran over to Samus. She scooped up the squirming pups, who licked her cheeks cheerfully. She chuckled. "Your children are lovely, Alpha and Eta," she said. The Snacanid parents licked her, too.

"They like you," Michael smiled. Samus gave him Psi and Omega, and Alpha and Eta went over to him, where the four creatures licked him. "And they like me too!" he chuckled.

Soon after, Psi and Omega looked at Samus, their tails wagging and their bodies jumping a little. "Ready to play, are you?" she asked. The pups turned and ran playfully. Little did they know what they were up against! Since they were not fully grown, they couldn't run as quickly as adult Snacanids, and this woman was an incredibly fast runner. When she chased after them, she was able to catch them easily.

"How about you, Alpha and Eta?" Samus asked the pups' parents, who had followed the chase. They turned and ran in the same way; over the rocky terrain the five of them went, with Psi and Omega scampering behind. Even though the adult Snacanids were swifter than the young ones, Samus was still able to catch up to them. Now the three of them rolled onto the ground beside where Michael stood, and the two young Snacanids caught up a moment later.

At that moment, a light caught Samus's eye. She stood up and looked over to find an unusual sight in the Canyon area: the sky was colorful and growing light! "A sunrise?"

"That's right," Michael replied, "Though it's usually night in the Canyon area, on a rare occurrence the sun will come out for 24 hours."

"It's beautiful," Samus remarked. For a few minutes she stood staring at the gorgeous display with her friends. The other Snacanids from Alpha's pack also came to view the sunrise. It was like a sign that no more danger would come to Venine. Then, a look of sadness showed in Samus's eyes as she looked down at Alpha. "Alpha…it's about time for us to go." Alpha tilted his head, soft red eyes fixed on his friend.

"Psi and Omega should grow up in their natural habitat, and they need their parents to be with them to raise them." Samus glanced over at the two pups, who were playing together. "Now that Venine is peaceful again, you and Eta should stay here in your true home. Besides, there is always work to do at HQ, and a new mission will surely come up for me soon. I know we enjoy one another's company but, I want to do what's best for you." Alpha looked sorrowful but he nodded, understanding.

Samus and Alpha looked up when they heard howling. In the shining light of the sunrise, the rest of Alpha's pack, including Eta, Psi, and Omega, howled in unison with their heads lifted to the sky. Samus looked to Michael for an explanation. "They're cheering for you and Alpha, Samus," he explained, "the heroic team that saved many lives."

Samus's blue eyes softened when she turned back to the Snacanids. The beautiful sunrise, the "cheering" of the Snacanids, the bittersweet goodbyes…all of it touched her heart. Dropping to her knees, she embraced Alpha and he leaned into her. "Alpha…you've been such a good ally for me. After all we've gone through together, we emerged victorious. I'm so glad that I met you and got to know you. We made a great team. I know you and Eta will do a wonderful job raising Psi and Omega now. Thank you for everything." With tears in both their eyes, Alpha licked Samus one last time.

Michael went over to Eta and petted her head. "Thank you for your help with my research, Eta. You did a wonderful job." Then he turned to Samus. "Ready to go?"

Samus nodded, let go of Alpha, and petted his head before standing up. Before Michael and she entered their ships, she said, "We'll visit again someday. Farewell, and good luck with everything." All the Snacanids yipped in response. Then Samus and Michael entered their ships and started them up. As the Gunship slowly drifted upward away from Venine, Samus ran to one window and looked down at the Snacanids, who watched her ship leave. Alpha ran in front of the others and looked up sadly. When Samus gazed down at him, she noticed that tears were running down her face.

In the days that followed, life went on at HQ and Samus reflected on her adventure. _Alpha taught me something that no one else could have. He loved me for who I am with no regards to my past or my faults. He was someone who truly cared about me. He was more than just an ally; he was a friend. If we look for the good in others instead of focusing on their faults, life will be better for all. Even in the darkest times, we can find a light shining within. I'll miss you, Alpha, and I'll never forget you. We'll see each other again, I promise, but until then…see you next mission._

(Original story from September 2018)

* * *

 _Wow, I actually finished this series! I usually lose interest in series long before they're complete, so this is only the third one I've ever finished! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Metroid: Mission Alpha. Thanks for reading! :)_

 _The End_


End file.
